


Dangerous Beauty

by cern1990



Series: Dangerous Beauty [1]
Category: Resident Evil
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cern1990/pseuds/cern1990
Summary: Moira and Sherry embark on a dangerous mission to a island in order to destroy a all female bio terrorist group called the Sirens and the new B-Virus they have created. At the same time, Ada as well as a few others has made their way into the island with their own agendas.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of its characters.

Somewhere deep underground, a beautiful B.O.W walks towards a throne before kneeling down.

"My Queen, our scouts have reported a camp full of agents on the edge of the island" The B.O.W said.

"So they finally came as i predicted..send Helen and some troops on those fools, they have no idea what they're getting into...although there are two of them that i am interested in" The Queen smiles as she looks at Moira and Sherry's photos.

Meanwhile, Jake and a boatman prepares to sail towards the same island.

"You sure you wanna go to that island cause it's going to be a one way trip" The boatman told Jake.

"That's alright, I'll find my own way off once i finish my business there" Jake replied.

"Don't know what the hell is going on there, communication is completely gone for over two weeks now so I'll be careful if i were you" The boatman warns.

"I'll be fine, just make sure your boat doesn't break down on the way there" Jake said.

"Ha! no need to worry, this baby has sailed through storms before" the boatman laughs as he starts the thing up.

"I'm coming Sherry" Jake thought to himself before entering the boat.

"Shit!" Moira yelled after running out of ammo on her pistol.

"Here, take this" Sherry throws a ammo clip at her partner.

Moira quickly reloads and blasts the remaining zombies in their heads. The two girls than sat down to rest a bit. One year after the Alex Wesker incident, Moira decided to join Sherry's secret service organization after some thinking much to her father's disapproval. Sherry made sure the two of them would be partners and the two has successfully gotten rid of a few B.O.W problems around the world. Unfortunately it seems new bio terrorist groups and bio horrors keeps showing up here and there.

"God damn it!" Moira yelled, "we've been searching around this weird ass town for hours now and still nothing except for these stupid zombies. I'm starting to doubt we'll find clues about the B-Virus here or even the siren's base."

"It has to be here" Sherry answered, "reports say there were sirens activities in this town right before we got here."

"We haven't seen a single siren terrorist yet, only zombies and why the hell do they have to be on a island again...i hate islands" Moira said frustratingly.

"Be quiet, i think i hear something" Sherry whispered.

A woman runs past the nearby houses while being chased by a strange looking blob-like creature.

"What the hell kind of a B.O.W is that?!" Moira shouts.

"Don't know but we gonna save her, lets go!" Sherry said as the two agents takes out their guns and went after it.

The two agents chases after the monster down the street. The panicking woman trips and falls, allowing the creature to catch up. A few tentacle burst out of its blob like body, the woman screams and tries to make a run for it again but the tentacles quickly grabs her arms and legs. "Let me go!" the woman yelled fearfully as the other smaller tentacles rips off her cloths and thrust itself up her pussy.

"Ah!..help!..help! the woman screamed loudly but another tentacle shoves itself into her mouth.

Moira and Sherry finally caught up.

"Be careful, we don't wanna hit her" Sherry said to Moira as they both aim at the monster.

"Where the fuck is the weak spot?!" Moira asks.

"Not sure just shoot at it" Sherry replied.

After a few seconds, the girls managed to land a few shots on the monster causing it to roar in pain. The creature retreats to a nearby house carrying the woman with it. The two agents ran after it. Using it's tentacles, the blob creature forcefully bought the woman into it's large maw and began chewing on her. Loud painful screams from the unfortunate lady can be heard as Sherry and Moira got into the house.

"My god..." Moira said.

"Its too late for her, we gonna blast this thing to hell" Sherry said.

The two girls unload their entire clip into the creature and even tho it roars in pain, it wasn't dying.

"Use one of your grenades" Moira said.

Sherry took out a incendiary grenade and throws it near the monster and burns it. The creature let out another painful roar before falling silent.

"That should do the trick" Sherry said.

Three girls in their mid to late teens approaches the agents soon after. They were all well dressed and doesn't seem to be stressed out by the things in the town.

What? more survivors? Moira said.

"I'm surprised...but something feels off" Sherry said.

"Ha you're being too cautious girl" Moira replied.

"Oh thank god we found somebody, we were so scared" one of the girls spoke out.

"How did all three of you survive in this dangerous town with no weapons? Sherry questions them.

"We got very lucky i guess" one of the girls answered back.

"We got a camp west of here near the end of the forest, you girls should head there immediately, we got other agents there that would help you" Moira said.

"We're kinda bad with directions, could you two tell us in more details about how to get there?" one of the girls ask as they all got closer to the two agents.

Moira began explaining but is quickly interrupted as two of the girls swiftly disarms and shoves the two agents to the ground while the last one takes one of their guns and points it at them.

"I got a feeling this might happen..." Sherry said.

"What do you mean?" Moira said.

"These girls are part of the sirens bio terrorist group." Sherry said.

All three girls started laughing.

"You catch on quick but I'm afraid it wasn't quick enough hehe. And i'm not just a siren, I am Sophia, a daughter of the Queen." said the girl in the middle that's pointing the gun at them.

"Queen, what queen?" Moira asks.

"I suppose it won't hurt to let you know since you two bitches are about to die anyway. The Queen is my mother and she is the leader of the sirens and her plans would change the world forever. Unfortunately there are those foolish enough to stay in our way and they must be dealt with" Sophia smiles as she aims her pistol at one of the agents.

"Since you guys are gonna kill us, mind telling us where your bases are?" Sherry asks.

"Haha you think I'm stupid do you, you have a recorder on you somewhere and i think i said enough anyway, its time for you two to die like dogs you are." Sophia said.

"Why would pretty young girls like you three be in a bio terrorist organization? Are you two forced to join or something and you Sophia was it, did your mother forced you to join...cause we can help you get out" Moria said.

All three girls laughing again.

"No we are not forced, in fact we all decided to join by our own free will." The girls said with a smile on their faces.

"The Beauty-Virus is already being perfected, and it has the power to make one beautiful, ageless, and more powerful than one could ever imagine. Allow me to show you a sample of its power" Sophia said as she give a hand gesture to the other two girls.

.The two girls strips themselves and starts transforming in front of the two agents. Both of the girl's right arm became some sort of whip while the hand on their other arm mutates into a big claw. The toes on their feet also mutates into claws and their human teeth becomes sharper. Giant veins are visible on their naked bodies. But despite all these things. They were still beautiful in some way as their pretty faces were unchanged, their body, breasts and butt became bigger and better shaped and finally both of them also became taller with the mutation.

"You fucking freaks, why would you do this to yourselves?!" Sherry screamed at the two after witnessing their transformation.

One of the transformed girl smacks Sherry with her whip like arm.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, this power is what we all wanted, to be powerful, beautiful, immortal, and as you can see we keep a good amount of our human features after the mutation while our minds are unchanged."

"That is no excuse to throw away your humanity, just to become another B.O.W monster." Sherry said.

"Ha you'll be surprised how many girls decided to join willingly. Maybe you two should join us, I doubt you two are satisfying whoever your lovers are with those small ass and boobs of yours." One of the sirens said.

"Fuck you!, our size isn't small and at least we don't have ugly veins on our body and look at yourself, you got no hands, instead you got a stupid whip and a overgrown claw." Moira spoke back.

"Shut up bitch!" One of the sirens said while warping her whip like arm around Moira's neck and began choking the life out of her.

"Stop it!" Sherry yelled and tries running for her gun on the floor but fails as Sophia walks near it and points the gun at Sherry.

"It's a shame you two won't join, now you'll have to watch your friend die and than you'll be next" Sophia laughs at Sherry.

All of a sudden a bolt flew right at one of the mutated siren's skull, killing her.

"What?!" Sophia yelled in surprise as she and the other siren tries to spot the unknown attacker.

The unknown shooter fires yet another bolt at a different position and hits the other siren in the chest, causing her to fall to the floor in pain.

"Show yourself!" Sophia screamed as she starts to panic.

Moira took this chance and tackles Sophia to the ground, disarming her in the process. The unknown shooter walks up to them.

"My my what do we have here, the daughter of the queen" Ada said.

"Let me go! let me go you bitch!, you don't know who you're dealing with, I am the daughter of the Queen and you lowly beings will treat me with respect!" Sophia screamed angrily, trying to break free from Moira's hold.

"Calm down you stupid spoiled princess wannabe" Moira said.

"I have a tracker on me, my mother's servants will find me and than you'll all be dead! you hear me!, dead!" Sophia continues to scream.

Sherry walks up to Sophia and punches her in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Nice punch, I was getting annoyed by her whining" Moira thanks her partner.

"Ada?, what are you doing here?" Sherry questions the elusive agent.

"I was send here by my superiors to steal data and samples of this new B-virus of course" Ada said calmly.

"We can't allow you to do that when we're here to destroy the virus itself!" Moira said as she drops Sophia's body and aims her pistol at Ada.

"Lower your weapon Moira, she's not our enemy and she did save our lives" Sherry tries calming Moira.

"You best listen to your friend here, and besides a enemy of your enemy should be your friend" Ada said.

"Fine" Moira said, lowering her weapon.

One of the transformed sirens stood back up after pulling the bolt out of her chest causing all three agents to aim their weapons at her.

"Wait..wait i surrender, don't kill me please" the injured siren said.

Ada fires another bolt to her head this time, sending the siren to the floor and killing her for good this time.

"Why did you shoot her, she was surrendering" Sherry said.

"Show no mercy to anyone that gives up their humanity to become a B.O.W. They did it by their own free will. You two best remember this. Now I'll be on my way " Ada said before walking off.

"Hey what about Sophia here, does she have the virus within her, I don't really want her to transform when she wakes up while our guards are down" Moira asks

"Normally i wouldn't be able to know that but don't worry, my detector shows no virus within her, but since you're arresting her, you should take her to your camp as soon as possible. She did say there will be people coming for her..just a small piece of advice" Ada said before walking off and disappearing in the distance.

"God i hate her I'm so cool attitude" Moira said.

"That's Ada for you" her partner replied.

The two agent began heading back to their little camp on the island with Moira carrying Sophia most of the time. Little did they know, something was following them.

"Why the hell do i have to carry this spoiled bitch". Moira complained.

"You're stronger and I'm a little better with the gun haha" Her partner said jokingly.

"Like hell you are" Moira replied.

"At least we're out of town so less zombies to deal with, and we're already halfway into the forest, we'll reach our camp in no time" Sherry said.

"Lets rest here for a bit here" Moira said.

"I don't mind" Sherry replied.

"You better not mind cause you're not the one carrying this bitch" Moira said and drops Sophia to the ground.

"Heh...cheer up we captured a important figure from the sirens and tell you what. I'll carry her for the remaining distance" Sherry said.

"Sounds good Sherry and this bitch said we got small butts and breasts, well her boobs and ass is smaller than ours." Moira said as she moves her hands up Sophia's skirt and cloths to feel her up.

"Cut it out Moira!" Sherry said angrily.

"Alright alright i was just checking geez" Moira said, moving her hands out of the girl's skirt and cloths.

"By the way do you still come in contact with that man?" Moira asked.

"You mean Jake, I haven't for awhile. He mostly fights bio weapon threats on his own around the world." Her partner replied.

"I heard a rumor that you and Jake had a wild time together shortly after the china incident" Moira said while smiling and Sherry's cheeks instantly turns a little red.

"We didn't do anything so mind your own damn business Moira!" Sherry embarrassingly replied back.

"Why are you blushing then hmm?" Moira asked.

"Jus..just drop it ok!?" Her embarrassed partner replied.

Moira moves her head and kisses Sherry.

"What was that?" Sherry moved back, being surprised at what just happened.

"I know you missed Jake but you shouldn't denied your body the fun. Moira said, warping her arms around Sherry and kissing her again.

"Hey stop" Sherry blushes and pushes her back.

Moira went at her again, grabbing and holding the back of her partner's head and kisses her hard and sexually. Sherry shown less resistance the second time as she kisses back and both of them kisses each other for almost ten seconds before she pushes her partner away again.

"Wait...we shouldn't be doing this" Sherry said softy as she tries to calm her own aroused body before it gets any worse.

Moira ignores her, moving her head forward, planting soft kisses to her partner's neck.

"Stop Moira we" Sherry said.

Moira quickly pushes Sherry's face closer and starts kissing her again, preventing her from completing what she was going to say.

Sherry stopped resisting as she and Moira began tonguing each others mouth, tasting one another. Moira moves her mouth towards Sherry's neck, doing nice long licks and planting soft kisses while she moves her other hand underneath the girl's shirt, stroking and rubbing her firm body. Sherry signed and unbuttons her shirt, taking out her bra, exposing her cute breasts while Moira does the same. They start kissing each other again but more aggressively this time.

"Oh god, I'm so turned on right now" the blonde girl said wildly.

"I knew you couldn't resist, all you needed was some motivation" Moira said, smiling as both girls rubs their own breasts against each other and continues to passionately kiss and tongues each other.

Moira moves her hands, rubbing and squeezing her lovely breasts. She then gently sucks on her hard nipples causing Sherry to moan softy. Moria began sucking on her harder while her other hand squeezes and lightly pulls her other nipple. Sherry signed deeply again and Moira moves her right hand beneath Sherry's pants to rub her partner's already moist cunt. Sherry moans as she felt her sex getting hot and pleasured. Moira slips two fingers within her wet pussy and thrusts them in and out slowly. Sherry groaned sexually and moves her hands towards the brunette's chest, massaging her breasts and hard nipples while Moira moves her other hand to finger her own wet and aroused cunt . Both girls are now blushing and moaning, distracted by complete pleasure as the creature that's been stalking them draws nearer.

Sherry moaned again, louder this time and wet sounds can be heard as Moira kept fingering her partner's now soaked pussy, thrusting her fingers in and out faster now. Her own pussy is also starting to get very slippery as she continues to finger fuck herself. Moira brings her soaked fingers out of Sherry and bought it to her mouth, licking and sucking all the liquid that she gathered from her partner's wet cunt. Moira then took out the wet fingers from her own cunt and slip them into her partner's mouth, letting her taste her juice. Moira pulls the blonde girl's pants down, revealing her drenched panties. Her soaked cunt and public hair can be seen through the fabric.

"God you're so fucking wet" Moira smiles at Sherry's sex.

She pulls down Sherry's wet and stained panties and throws it on Sophia's face. Moira strokes the blonde's thighs and caresses her wet labia with her tongue. Sherry moaned loudly and began breathing harder. Her engorged clit is now very visible, catching Moira's attention

"Your horny little friend down here is begging to get sucked" Moira said lustfully.

"Don't..I'm very..ahhhhhh!" Sherry let out a loud moan as her partner rubs and squeezes her aroused clit before letting her finish her sentence.

"You meant to say very sensitive, I know, more reason for me to attack it then heh" Moira teases her partner.

Moira went down and began licking her partner's wet quivering cunt, causing wet slurping sounds. Sherry moans and bucks, moving her head backwards while Moira fingers her own wet cunt faster and faster. Moira's mind was so intoxicated by Sherry's leaking fluid that she thought she was going to drown in it. Sherry whimpers and moans loudly, using one of her hands to push Moira's head even closer to her aroused cunt. Moira slips her tongue deep into her partner's drenched cunt, twisting and sucking the hot and slippery pussy, causing loud wet squishy sounds repeatedly. Moira's mouth was also wipe open as her own fingers continues to forcefully thrusts her own wet pussy over and over again. Both girls starts to quiver all over.

"Moir...Moira...I'm gonna.. AHHHHH!" Sherry moans loudly as her speech was interrupted by the sexual attacks that Moira is giving her.

Moira also started moaning very loudly as her body gets extremely aroused. The two agents sat up and rubs their bodies against each other. Pressing their breasts and wet cunts against one another while tonguing. Soon both girls climaxed and let themselves drop to the ground. Their nipples were fully erect, blushing and sweating on the floor. After catching their breaths for a bit, Sherry turned to Moira.

"I...never knew you like me in that kind of way" Sherry said.

"Oh come on, i gave you a good amount of hints in our last few missions" Moira replied.

A strange sound got the attention of the two agents. As they turn their heads, they spot a creature with tentacles, similar to the one they killed earlier before.

"Look out!" Moira tries warning Sherry but it was too late, the creature smacks the blonde girl, sending her flying ten feet away.

"Sherry!: Moira called out to her friend, not realizing the creature has position itself behind her.

Moira turns to shoot at the monster only for it to use one of its tentacles to smack the pistol away from her hand. The creature grabs Moira and holds her up with its tentacle.

"Let me go you piece of shit!" the agent yelled with no effect.

The creatures sends some of its tentacles underneath the struggling agent's cloths and began rubbing and playing with her body. Moira feels disgusted but at the same time all these wet tentacles rubbing against her body was actually turning her on little by little as much as she hates to admit it. Sherry recovers from her hit and quickly grabs her pistol.

"Shit if i don't find a way to kill it quick than its gonna devour Moira after it rapes her just like what it did to that lady back in town" Sherry thought to herself.

"If i shoot it, its going to retreat with Moira and i can't throw a grenade at it. Damn it what should i do" Sherry continues to think to herself.

The creature suddenly stops raping Moira and throws her to the ground.

"Moira, are you alright?!" Sherry screamed.

"Yes...and thank god it didn't shove its tentacle in my vagina yet" Moira said.

"Why do you think it suddenly just let you go?" Sherry asked.

"That would be because of us" a mysterious voice said behind them causing the two agents to turn around and see a group of siren troops behind them. Sophia also starts to wake up. The siren troops surrounds and aims their guns at the two agents.

"Shit as if our luck wasn't bad enough" Moira said.

"These tentacle blob like creatures are siren made bio weapons called Incubus and we use them as scouts and trackers. I do enjoy the way they attack their victims" the leader of the siren group said.

"Spare me the details on your abominations, I just wanna know why you ordered your bio weapon to let us go" Sherry demanded.

"Because i sensed two special dormant viruses within both of you that would be useful to the Queen herself, the T-Phobos and the G-Virus" the siren captain said.

"That;s impossible, only our organization and certain individuals would know about that. There is no way your siren terrorist group would know about us." Moira said.

"You'll be surprised on how knowledgeable our Queen is ." the siren captain said as her eyes turns yellow and her body starts mutating. Her feet grew talons while her hands became claws. Two large bird like wings grew out from her back. Small veins are also visible on her body. Her face remains the same while her breasts and ass becomes bigger.

"Witness the power and beauty of the B-Virus" the mutated siren captain said proudly.

"So you turned into some sort of harpy, i'm soo impressed" Moira said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch, you know nothing about the power of the B-virus!" Sophia yelled loudly as she walks up to Moira and slaps her.

"Sophia calm yourself, there is no need to get mad at inferior beings...while its true, the B-virus isn't perfect yet, but it will be soon, after we experiment on both of you" the siren captain said.

"Keep dreaming bird lady, we'll never let you guys experiment on us!" Sherry yelled.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice" the siren captain replied.

"Who cares about these bitches, lets just kill them, the B-virus doesn't need to be improved" Sophia yelled.

"While you are the daughter of our great leader, you are not in any position to order me around and your immaturity is showing" the captain siren said.

"All i wanna know Helen is when the fuck is it going to be my turn to get injected with the B-virus?! I'm tired of being in this weak human body! Sophia said frustratingly.

"Patience girl, your mother is preparing a special enhanced version of the B-virus for you soon" Helen answered.

"You're so pathetic, purposely trying to be a B.O.W." Sherry said to Sophia.

"I guess she isn't happy with her small breast and ass" Moira said, adding to the insult.

"You two shut the fuck up or I'm gonna kill you!" Sophia yelled, walking up to Sherry and slapping her in the face. Sherry returns the favor by slapping Sophia back harder, almost sending her to the ground. The siren troops orders Sherry to stand still as they aim their guns at her.

"You...you bitch you actually slapped my face?" Sophia said angrily and surprisingly.

"What do you expect, you wanna be a bitch and I'll treat you like a bitch" Sherry replied.

"Why you!" Sophia yelled as she tries attacking Sherry yet again but the agent kicks her in the face, knocking her out again.

"Enough!" Helen yelled as she orders her troops to point their guns and forces Moira and Sherry to move.

"One of you please carry her, she embarrassed herself enough already" Helen said, ordering one of the sirens to carry Sophia.

"You terrorist won't get away with this, there are more agents that came with us on this island" Moira said.

"If you mean that little camp of yours in the west end of this forest than they have been eliminated already" Helen said.

"What?!" Sherry said surprising.

"Nooo..." Moira said as both agent realize all hopes might be lost.

"That's right, there won't be any help coming for you two now" Helen said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Walk faster" a siren trooper said, shoving Moira from behind with her rifle.

"Give me a fucking break, I just got raped by your stupid B.O.W pet ." Moira yelled.

The siren group has been escorting Sherry and Moira for over twenty minutes now, heading towards the direction of the town.

"When our scientists are done experimenting with these two, can i be the one to kill them afterwards?" Sophia asks.

"Of course, they would be of no use by then and did you sleep well" Helen said with Sophia looking away and not answering back.

"Even if you kill us, your diabolical plans will still fail. HQ would contact the BSAA once they realize we're dead." Sherry said.

Helen and Sophia both laughed at the agents.

"That won't be happening since you contacted HQ and told them everything is under control" Helen said.

"What?, that's impossible, i never said that" Sherry said.

"That's very possible" said a mysterious figure walking towards the siren group and the agents.

"No way!" Moira and Sherry both yelled in shock as the person comes closer and looks exactly like Sherry herself.

"Surprised you two?...I can morph into any girl i want as long as their mass isn't too much bigger or smaller than mine." The doppelganger said.

"Stop pretending to be my friend you stupid fake!" Moira yelled.

"I can be anyone i want, whenever i want" the Sherry imposter said before morphing to look exactly like Moira and kisses the real one.

Moira turned her head away in disgust.

"Whats the matter, you don't like yourself?" the Moira doppelganger gave her a grin, moving one of her hand underneath Moira's undergarment and plays with her slit.

"Stop it!" Moira yelled.

"Your body doesn't appeared to share the same thought" the Moira imposter said as her victim's snatch begins to get a little wet.

A sound goes off and interrupts the imposter. She moves away from Moira and listens to the device.

"Helen, the queen needs you to go to these coordinates..it seems another agent has been spotted." The imposter said after listening to the queen's orders.

"Ada?" Moira and Sherry both thought to themselves.

"So it seems there is another one of you damned agents out there..too bad I'm going to kill him or her" Helen said before spreading out her wings and flying off.

"Sophia, you're in charge now..lead these two prisoners back to the town base with the guards...and one more thing" the Moira imposter said as she takes out a B virus syringe and gives it to Sophia.

"This is the special virus your mother prepared for you, use it whenever you're ready" Said the Fake Moira.

"Took her long enough!" Sophia yelled before grabbing the syringe and injecting the virus into herself.

"Wow no hesitation, I like that" the Moira imposter said proudly.

Moira and Sherry looked in shock and disappointment as they couldn't believe how eager Sophia wanted to inject herself.

"Why...why did you do it, did you even think it through?!" Sherry screamed.

"You just damned yourself, you're so god damn stupid" Moira yelled.

"Quiet before i rip both of your fucking throats off!" Sophia screamed back.

"A cute girl like you shouldn't be so hostile" Moira said causing Sophia to slap her.

"I don't feel any different and I'm not changing, I'm still in this petite and weak body. I thought i was suppose to feel extremely powerful and have a body of a goddess!" Sophia said angrily.

"Oh stop being so angry..you'll have your transformation soon enough, just be patience" the Moira imposter tries calming the girl down.

"Patience is something i don't have" Sophia replied.

"I don't have time to argue with you so I'll be on my way then, my sister is bringing me something from the central base but I'll be back shorty" The Moira doppelganger said before heading off with the incubus bio weapon.

"Central... so now we know they got two bases" Sherry said to Moira.

"Not that it matters since you two cunts can't do anything about it..and also that woman that helped you earlier is going to die soon, there is no way she'll survive against Helen" Sophia laughs.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that". Sherry replied.

"I can't see why mother thinks the mediocre viruses in you two would somehow improve the already perfect beauty virus ." Sophia said.

"More like the bitch virus if you asks me" Moira said.

"I don't care what you fucking think!" Sophia yelled.

"You seem to care since you got so butthurt about it" Sherry said, taunting the girl.

"You two are going to die if you don't shut up!" Sophia screamed.

"If you stop being a stupid hot head, maybe we will" Moira said.

"You're acting like a little annoying spoiled princess." Sherry said, adding to what Moira said.

"That does it! give me your gun" Sophia said to one of the sirens.

"But..but orders are to take them to the base" the siren trooper said.

"I'm the leader here right now so give me your damn gun bitch!" Sophia said, grabbing the rifle from the siren trooper.

Sophia then uses the gun to hit and knock out the same siren girl.

"Anyone else disagrees with me?!" the girl said and all the other siren trooper nods their head in fear.

"Good!" Sophia said, turning to Sherry and Moira now. "time to die bitches!"

"You should really worry about all the crimson heads we attracted with all the sounds we made." Sherry said.

"What?!" Sophia said as she and the sirens realizes a wave of running zombies coming for them in the distance.

A swarm of crimson head zombies runs toward the siren group as they all began firing back to keep them at bay. Sherry and Moira took this chance and knocked out the two siren guards closest to them, taking their weapons and escaping deeper into the forest.

The crimson heads overwhelms the remaining guards one by one as they swarm from almost all directions. Sophia makes a run for it but trips on a tree branch, allowing the crimson heads to catch up. At that moment, the virus activates.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Moira said as she and her partner sees a huge electric effect back from where the sirens got ambushed.

"No time to watch, lets keep going" Sherry yelled.

The two agents continues to retreat further into the forest.

On another part of the island, Ada heads into a wooden cabin as she suspect shes being followed. And she was right, four siren troopers surrounds the cabin outside soon after.

"We got her now" Said one of them.

"Do you think she notices us following her?" One of them asks.

"Who cares, let's just go in and shoot the whole place up." Another trooper replied.

The three siren kicks the door down and fires rapidly around the cabin but Ada was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she and whats that beeping sound?" one of the siren said as they walk in to investigate.

All three sirens looks up at the ceiling to spot a blinking device.

The cabins blows up as Ada watches nearly.

"Heh they weren't very smart if they assume i wouldn't escape from the window" Ada said.

"Pretty creepy, talking to yourself like that." The fourth siren said before mutating her arms into two extremely long whips and warps themselves around Ada, smacking her crossbow away in the process.

"Oh kinky, i like that" Ada said calmly as the B.O.W. wasn't intimidating her one bit.

"I'll wipe that cocky attitude away after i choke the living shit out of you" The siren said.

The B.O.W tightens her grip and Ada quickly takes out a grenade and throws it in front of the siren, scaring her as she tries to move away but Ada grabs her whip like arms, preventing her from escaping as the grenade explodes in front of her, killing her.

"Looks like your mutation failed you" Ada said as she walks away but stops as she felt another presence.

"Forgive her, some of these sirens can be really inexperienced as most of them are young ladies with no combat experiences before joining." Said Helen as she lands a good distance away from Ada.

"It could be that or it could also be the fact that the beauty virus is simply flawed and weak." Ada said.

"The Beauty virus is constantly being improved, it has yet to reach its full potential human. But once it does, everyone would bow down to us" Helen replied.

"A dream that would never come true I'm afraid" Ada said and quickly grabs the dead siren's rifle.

Helen swiftly charges forward, grabbing the rifle with her talon and crushing it. Ada rolls out of the way and shoots Helen with her pistol while moving backwards Helen stood still, blocking the shots with her birdlike arm. Once Ada felt like she moved back far enough, she takes out her grenade launcher.

"So long" Ada said as she shoots a grenade round directly at Helen.

Helen quickly uses both her wings to shield herself from the round. When the smoke cleared, not only was Helen completely fine but her wings were also undamaged.

"What?!" Ada said, surprised that Helen's wings could block that with no damage.

"I could harden my wings to become like a powerful shield...nothing in your arsenal is powerful enough to bypass it's defense." Helen said.

Ada puts another round into the launcher but the siren dashes toward her and sliced the weapon in two with her claws. Ada grabs her crossbow on the floor and shoots a bolt towards Helen but is easily parried by her birdlike arm.

"Too easy" Helen said.

Ada now understands she can't damage Helen's wings, arms, or legs and that only her torso and head could be damaged.

"Nothing you do can harm me, human" Helen said as she slowly walks towards the agent.

"We'll see about that" Ada said, taking out a throwing knife and send it straight to the harpy lady's face.

Helen turns her head and catches the knife with her teeth, showing Ada her amazing reflexes.

"Damn i really am running out of options here except...but it'll be hard for me to get a chance for that" Ada thought to herself.

Helen flew forward and tries scratching Ada with her claws. The agent managed to dodge it but is met by a kick from Helen's talons, sending her flying to the ground and causing her to bleed. Helen flew towards Ada again and lands a big scratch on Ada as she was getting back up. The force sends her rolling on the ground.

"This is bad, any more wounds and I'll be in big trouble" Ada thought to herself while struggling to stand back up.

Helen tackles Ada to the ground and holds the agent down with her claws.

"All this fighting is turning me on, maybe i should play with you first before i rip you to pieces. Helen said, ripping off Ada's pants and clothes.

"Sorry but I'm not into bio organic weapons" Ada said.

"You won't have a choice." Helen replied.

Helen moves her head down and starts rubbing her mouth over the agent's public hair and slit as Ada tries her best not to be turned on. Helen extends her tongue and buries it into the agent's snatch. Ada moaned with pain and pleasure as the B.O.W twist and teases her inside. Ada's face blushes as she starts losing focus to the sexual attacks Helen is giving her.

"Not good, not good..ahhhh!" Ada thought to herself before letting out another moan.

"Hahaha come on show me your wild side..i know that cool agent attitude is only a cover for your true feelings." Helen said as she darts and twists her long tongue faster and more aggressively within Ada's slippery snatch.

"Ohhhhh!" Ada let off a louder moan.

As the agent gets more and more turned on, Ada starts arching her back and gripping the grasses, anything to fight off the sexual pleasure. Helen stopped and draws her long tongue back out, creating a line of fluid.

"For someone who seems very cold and professional, you sure got turned on quick." Helen said, blushing herself.

Ada didn't say anything back except being glad that the sexual assault has stopped, giving her time to catch her breath and remind herself of one last plan.

"Since you're not saying anything then why don't you to lick my cunt human, lick it good or I'll rip your head off in a instant" the siren said, laying down and spreading her legs open for her victim.

"It'll be my pleasure" Ada said, playing along with it.

The agent look a few moments to stare at the mighty body of the B.O.W and finds it strangely arousing.

"She's actually not bad looking, her arms and legs are birdlike but her torso and head remains human." Ada thought to herself as she rubs her face against the B.O.W's hairy bush and starts licking the B.O.W's already wet cunt and engorged clit.

Helen starts breathing heavily as the agent does wonders between her legs.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh... yeah!" Helen moans, rubbing her own large breasts with her two claws as Ada eats her out.

"You're so adorable when you moan like that" Ada said.

"Quiet human...just keep going" Helen replied as she kept on moaning and breathing heavily.

Ada moves her head up and down, faster and faster, tasting and sucking the juice that's leaking out from the siren's aroused and quivering cunt.

"You know...I'll spare your life if you join us..I'm sure the Queen would give someone like you a elite strain of the beauty virus" Helen said.

Ada ignores her and continues to suck on her cunt.

"No answer?...then i guess I'll kill you after this is over ahhhh!" Helen moans as Ada teases her pussy more aggressively.

"Oh my she's extremely turned on by this" Ada thought to herself as Helen moans and squirts, covering her face with the siren's love juice.

Ada stroke and rubs her hand on Helen's thighs while her tongue twist and turns inside the siren's wet squishy pussy. Helen moans loudly, burying her sharp talons through the ground. Ada knows Helen is reaching a orgasm and begins to rub the siren's enlarged clit with her tongue and shoves three fingers into Helen's soaked snatch, thrusting them in and out causing Helen to moans wildly as her body starts bucking uncontrollably The siren cum hard after a few more moments. Ada takes her soaked fingers out and licks it clear while Helen catches her breath.

"It's time" Ada thought to herself as she shoves a grenade deep into the siren's wet and loose cunt.

"Wha..what did you put inside me?!" Helen said as Ada makes a run for it.

Helen sat up and tries to take it out but it was too late. A split second later the grenade went off, blowing Helen to pieces.

"That was close" Ada said to herself and walks back to Helen's remains.

Helen's wings caught the attention of Ada as they weren't damaged.

"These wings might be useful as some sort of shield" Ada said to herself while examining the wings.

Ada picks up her crossbow and rifle but can't help but feel like she's still missing something, something very important.

"...Of course, new clothes" Ada said, remembering she's naked now because of Helen ripping of her clothes before.

A figure came running toward Ada's direction. The agent hides in the bushes and waits.

"Perfect, just what i needed and a easy target too, I almost feel sorry for her heh" Ada said and smiles, realizing it's only a single siren trooper.

This siren trooper came ahead of the squad to investigate the explosive sound, not realizing Ada is slowly sneaking up behind her. The agent quietly lands a karate chop on the siren's neck, knocking her out cold. Ada drags the unconscious siren deeper into the bushes as Ada hears the rest of the squad coming in the distance.

"Ohh..whats this a katana" Ada said as she takes it off the siren's back and strips off the siren's clothes.

"Thank god some of the siren troopers wear masks, makes it all the easier for me to disguise as them" Ada said quietly to herself while putting on her new siren outfit.

"Hmmm I found myself new clothes, disguised myself as a siren...but what if I can also fool the sirens into thinking I'm dead" Ada said as the idea came up.

Ada quickly grabbed the clothes that Helen torn apart before and dresses the unconscious siren with it.

"You helped me enough already but I'm going to need one last favor from you girl and you might not like it, but hey I don't see you saying no" Ada said to the unconscious siren.

Ada grabs the katana and sliced off the girl's head from her neck with one quick swing.

"Her body is similar to mine and with her wearing my old clothes and being headless. They would surely think it's me heh" Ada said.

Ada leaves the head in the bushes and drags the siren's headless body near the spot where Helen was blown to try and trick the other sirens. Ada then hides back in the bushes, waiting to see how things would play out as the siren group arrives at the scene.

"There's the agent, on the floor next to Helen's remains." one of the siren said as she spots what she thinks is Ada.

"That bitch killed Helen but it looks like she went down too" said another siren.

"Helen must had ripped off the bitch's head...but it still doesn't make sense as to why they both died." one of the siren said.

"Maybe she did some suicide attack?...but in any case that agent is dead and Helen didn't die in vain and that is all that matters." said another siren.

The sirens group started celebrating and told HQ about the demise of Ada and Helen through their device.

"These siren girls really are stupid but at least my plan worked. Now the sirens will think I'm dead and won't come looking for me, making my job much easier. Not to mention I'm disguised as a siren now with these clothes." Ada thought to herself as she heads off.

"Do you really think its safe to sleep here" Moira said.

"No but at least its indoors and I'm too tried to care, you must be tried too Moira. And besides its way too dark out. We'll rest up and make our way back to the camp tomorrow" Sherry answered.

"Didn't the siren attacked and killed everyone in our camp? Why the hell are we going back there?" Moira said.

"Because we still got some very useful equipment and gears in our hidden crates and somehow i don't think they found them." Sherry replied.

"Fair enough...and another thing, did you think Sophia survived that attack? There must had been at least a few dozen crimson heads back there" Moira said.

"Don't know, hopefully the zombies killed her, i don't really want to deal with her new form or whatever she would become" Sherry said.

The two rested for only thirty minutes before being awoken by a strange energy sound coming from outside.

"What the?" Moira said as she looked at Sherry.

"We better check it out." Sherry replied.

As the two agents got out of the hut, they saw a very tall feminine figure ahead of them in the dark. The figure creates a strange energy light around her, allowing the two agents to see her fully. The B.O.W stands at nearly seven foot tall completely naked with whitish gray skin and a beautiful toned and firm body with a nicely shaped butt and breasts. The B.O.W also has long silver hair and a face they both remember.

"You're..Sophia!" Sherry said as she and Moira recognize her face.

"Surprised about how beautiful i am now?" Sophia replied, smiling evilly

"So you finally turned into a monster" Moira said as she aims her gun.

"Monster?..monster?! this is the opposite of a monster you dumb bitches. I'm no longer trapped in my weak and petite human body. Now i feel transcended, beautiful, unstoppable. I'm like a super model goddess now" Sophia said while rubbing her own body with her hands.

"All bio weapons are monsters, doesn't matter if you're pretty or ugly. Fact is you're no longer human..right now you're just another B.O.W that needs to be destroyed." Sherry said with determination as she aims her gun at the new Sophia.

The two agent starts shooting at Sophia with their rifle but a strange invisible barrier around Sophia's body deflects all the bullets.

"What the heck?" Moira said.

"Your guns are useless against me." Sophia said while generating a huge amount of electrical energy and sends it towards the two agents.

Sherry and Moira managed to jump out of the way, causing the attack to destroy the hut behind them instead.

"Shit, what are we going to do?!" Moira said to Sherry.

"Run!" Sherry yelled and the two agent starts running.

Sophia dashes next to the girls moments later and kicks Sherry with her long leg, sending the agent flying and hitting a tree trunk.

"You bitch!" Moira yelled as she tries hitting Sophia with her rifle.

Sophia easily blocks it and slaps Moira to the ground. Sophia than steps on Moira's chest causing her to scream in pain and preventing her from getting up.

"Get off her!" Sherry yelled as she stood back up.

"Or else what, little girl" Sophia replied as she puts more pressure on her leg causing Moira to let out another scream.

Sherry runs toward the tyrant girl and tries tackling her but it was no use as Sophia easily grabs and lifts her up.

"You two seem so small and weak now hahaha" Sophia said as she continues to crush Moira with her foot while she chokes Sherry with her hand.

"Sophia stop it, we still need them alive for a bit longer" The Moira doppelganger yelled as she runs up to the scene.

"Weren't you doing something, why are you here?" Sophia ask.

"Checking up on you and the two agents, and my, have you grown Sophia" The Moira double said.

"I like this new look, its everything i asked for, and this power is incredible...i feel like i could conquer the world" Sophia said, letting go of Sherry and moving away from Moira, allowing the two agents to recovery a bit.

"Sophia!" said a person that looks like Sherry as she runs up and hugs Sophia.

"To think i was taller than you just a few hours ago and now my head can't even reach your boobs, and i like how good your body has become" the second imposter said as she rubs Sophia's breasts.

"Stop it, now isn't the time" Sophia said as she moves back.

"You got to be kidding me, two doppelgangers?!" Sherry said as she and Moria couldn't believe there is a second imposter.

"We are twin sisters, and the beauty virus has granted us the same effect which we don't mind at all hehe" one of the doppelgangers said.

"After you two are death, we will take your place and infiltrate your agency by the order of the queen herself" said the Sherry doppelganger.

"You will never succeed, you may look like us, but once our organization scans you two, they would know you two are fakes." Moira said.

"Heh, you think we didn't thought about that" said one of the imposters.

Both doppelgangers strips and starts fingering themselves. The girls moans as their clits grew and quickly morphs and became massive cocks.

"What the fuck?!" Moira yelled as she and Sherry both got surprised and disgusted.

"We'll copy your genetic materials completely after we fuck you two with our huge cocks" The Sherry imposter said.

"And than we would never be detected and we'll have all the time we need to slowly destroy your organization from the inside" The other imposter said as both imposters walks up to the two agents while stroking their huge cocks.

"Oh fuck..." Moira said as she looks at Sherry.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's right, you two are going to let them fuck you or else i'm going to have to kill both of you." Sophia said.

"Screw you!" Moira yelled as she and Sherry tries moving away but are both quickly stunned by Sophia's electric attacks.

"I'll destroy both of your legs if you two try running again...although i wouldn't mind you guys trying as it gives me a reason to do it." Sophia said.

"Mmmmm I'm going to enjoy fucking myself" the Sherry imposter said as she goes down to the real Sherry, stroking and touching the girl.

"You and me both sister" said the Moira imposter as she moves toward the paralyzed Moira and starts kissing her.

"Fuck you, don't touch me!" Moira yelled as the fake Moira rubs her nipples and licks her face.

"What the hell are you doing, stop it!" Sherry said as she felt her imposter smelling and licking her anus.

"Ahhh that's so cute, you're blushing already, maybe you're actually enjoying it hehe" the Sherry doppelganger said while she continues to lick Sherry's butt and asshole.

"Get your fifthly hands off her!" Moira said angrily and then gasped as she felt her own doppelganger fingering her vagina.

"You should be worrying about yourself" the Moira imposter said as she starts licking her pussy, causing it to moisten.

"I won't give in to you, you bitch!" Moira yelled right before moaning.

"You can drop the tough girl act cause it really isn't fooling anyone, especially not when your body is responding like this" The fake Moira said as she buries her tongue into the real Moira's cunt, making wet squishy sounds.

Moira moaned loudly as the sexual assaults from her doppelganger heavily arouses her body. Her wet cunt began quivering wildly as her fluid leaks onto the invading tongue and mouth of her evil imposter.

"Please...stop it" Moira said softly as she is getting extremely turned on.

"I thought you said you weren't going to give in to me, guess that thought didn't last very long hehe" The Moira imposter laughs while she moves her tongue out of the agent's soaked cunt, creating a line of liquid as she moves her head back.

Sherry groaned, feeling her imposter tongue invading her anus.

"Stop invading my butt you freak!" Sherry screamed but this only cause the Sherry doppelganger to enjoy it more.

The imposter stretches her asshole even more and extends her tongue deeper into the poor agent's anus causing her to let out a painful groan.

"I know you're enjoying this you slut" the imposter said, taunting her victim.

"Fuck you!" Sherry replied.

"Wow you're really turned on by this hehe" the Sherry imposter said as she moves one of her fingers to Sherry's pussy and feeling the wetness, letting her known just how turned on Sherry is.

Sherry gasped as she felt her imposter's huge penis touching her anus.

"Oh my god, don't tell when you're.." Sherry said with a worrying tone.

"Of course i'm going to stick it inside you silly girl" the Sherry doppelganger said with a evil grim as she shoves her foot long sausage inside the agent's butt causing Sherry to scream in pain.

Sophia starts blushing as the scene was arousing her. She than starts rubbing one of her breasts while her other hand moves down to finger her moist snatch.

"Stop..argg...arggg!" Sherry yelled as her imposter thrusts her meat in and out causing pain and strangely pleasure to the violated agent.

Seeing what her sister was doing, the Moira doppelganger also shoves her junk into Moira, causing the latter to moan loudly.

"It's so huge" Moira thought to herself as she felt the massive meat in her. Moira made soft sexual sounds with each thrusts and even tho she hates it. She was starting to enjoy it more and more as she moves her hips to go with the flow.

Sophia began thrusting her fingers faster and more aggressively causing her to breathe harder and harder while leaning on the tree. Both agents have their mouths wide open, blushing and breathing heavily as their imposters kept on assaulting them harder and faster. Sexual sounds and moans can be heard from all of them. Sherry begin drooling as she's losing her mind to the aggressive anal assault. After a few moments, all five girls let out a big moan as they all climaxed at around the same time. The sexual tension, noise and smell created by the five girls has awaken a plant like B.O.W on top of the tree.

Both imposter releases their huge load of cum into their victims with their monster cocks. The Moira imposter took out her cock from the agent's body and blew another massive load into Moira's chest and face. The Sherry imposter released so much semen into Sherry's ass that there was a flow of it leaking out from her butt and onto the ground. Her imposter rolls her over and spreads out her legs before burying her face on Sherry's pussy juice, trying to lick her clean. Sophia took out her soaked fingers from her dripping cunt and puts it in her own mouth, sucking on her own juice.

"So...much...inside my ass" Sherry said while still breathing heavily.

"Oh...I'm not done with you yet" her imposter said while also breathing heavily herself.

"What?!..no..no more" Sherry begged as her imposter positions herself and gets ready to shove her giant meat into the agent's pussy.

"It's your pussy's turn now bitch" the imposter said, laughing.

"No..please!" Sherry yelled desperately as her imposter easily shoves her cock into her wet cunt and began fucking her hard. Loud squishy and slippery wet sounds are heard.

The Moira doppelganger moves her cock towards Moira's face, rubbing it against her. Moira starts licking her imposter's junk as she wasn't thinking with a clear head anymore.

"Good girl, now suck on it." The doppelganger said with a evil grin.

Moira strokes her cock and opens her mouth as she let the huge cock slip in. Her imposter moves her hand on the back of Moira's head, supporting her as her head moves in and out, sucking the fake Moira's large penis.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh" the Moira doppelganger moans softly with her eyes closed as her body begins sexually heating up again from the wonderful blowjob the real Moira was giving her.

Moira began sucking it faster and faster causing her imposter to gasp and moan harder and faster.

The plant creature moves into position and prepares to attack.

"I'm...I'm going to cum again!" the Moira imposter yelled as she blew a giant load of cum into Moira's mouth. After pausing for a moment, she than moves back, creating a line of semen that drips to the floor.

The Sherry doppelganger and the real Sherry both let two loud moans as the imposter cums inside Sherry's cunt. The imposter than lay down on the group to catch her breath. The plant B.O.W uses this chance to strike while everyone is off guard. It sends a few vines down and grabs Sophia, lifting her up from the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Sophia yelled surprisingly.

This sudden interruption has caused the two agents to come back to their sense as a escape plan was now possible.

"Where the fuck did this" Sophia said but couldn't finish what she was saying as one of vines shoves itself into her mouth.

The rest of the vines were also sexually assaulting her, rubbing her nipples and shoving themselves inside her cunt and ass.

"What the hell is going on?!" The agent imposters said with surprise.

"Moira now!" Sherry yelled, standing back up and trips her imposter, than kicks her in the face.

Moira gave her imposter a sucker punch and than escapes with Sherry.

Sophia aims her hand at the plant creature's core and blasts it apart with her electrical attacks. Killing it and allowing the vines to drop her to the ground. She walks towards the two doppelgangers that's recovering from the hits the agents gave them.

"You two worthless little shits! you let them get away! Sophia yelled.

"Well if you didn't let your damn guard down and got fucking raped by a second rate B.O.W than maybe we wouldn't had been so distracted" the Moira doppelganger said in her defense.

"I didn't mind seeing Sophia get raped" the Sherry imposter said.

"Shut up you useless slut!" Sophia screamed.

"Your sister needs to stop planting these plant creatures around the island." The Moira imposter said.

"I know right, these things are so goddamn annoying..and lately the bitch has been planting a lot of them" Sophia replied.

"What was that?" said a siren B.O.W that just walked up to them.

This siren B.O.W is mostly humanoid except for the plant like features on her body and her greenish gray skin.

"Cecelia? what are you doing here?" Sophia ask in surprise.

"I came to collect the semen from you two, since you fucked them, their DNA should be in your systems now" Cecelia said, point her fingers towards the two imposter B.O.W sisters.

"What? but we thought we were going back to central so they could extract the DNA from us?" one of doppelganger said.

"No need i have evolved my own mutation to accomplish this task" Cecelia said before morphing two plant like vines out from her hand and sends them towards the two doppelgangers cock causing them to gasp.

The vines injects a strange chemical into their penises, causing both girls to moan and cum almost instantly. Cecelia extracts her vines after they absorbed all the semen.

"Hey that's stealing, we were the ones that took it from Sherry and Moira not you!" One of the doppelganger said.

"Considering you two let the people that you were going to replace got away, I'll say you got off easy. And if it weren't for the fact that we need you two to infiltrate the agency than i might have just killed you both for failing. As for you sister, I have to say I'm also very disappointed with your failure, especially with all the new abilities the virus has given you. It shows you're still weak" Cecelia said.

"Oh yeah, how do you know I'm not already stronger than you now" Sophia said as she walks up to Cecelia, towering over her.

Cecelia quickly kicks Sophia in the face, knocking her to the ground and than creates a large flaming ball from her hand and aims it at her sister while her other hand pulls her hair, hurting and intimidating her.

"You may be taller than me now because of the transformation but don't forget, you're still my weak little sister in the inside and you'll never become better than me ever. Not as a human before and not as a B.O.W now. And if you ever try to pull that tough girl crap on me again, I won't hesitate to hurt or even kill you next time, you got it" Cecelia said.

"Yes.." said Sophia and her sister lets go of her hair.

"Anyway now that i got Sherry and Moira's DNA which i will deliver to the Queen myself...this means Sherry and Moira are now completely useless and can freely be killed without question...i want all three of you to go find them and kill them." Cecelia said.

"We won't let you down again" Said the doppelgangers.

"But sis, I can handle them myself!" Sophia said.

"You should but I'm not confident you could and i need to make sure they die so that's why i need all of you for this...now go" Cecelia said.

"I'll prove to you i don't need any help" Sophia said and dashes off.

"She's not a team player is she" The Moira imposter said.

"You two better follow and catch up with her or that dumb girl is gonna get herself killed" Cecelia said.

The two doppelgangers ran after Sophia soon after. Not too far away, Sherry and Moira stopped to catch their breath after a bit of running

"I don't see them, think we're a good distance away from them now" Moira said.

"That fucking imposter bitch cumed in my butt and pussy, god i can't wait to take a shower and clean this mess" Sherry said as she still feels the fluid dripping from her private spots.

"Same here...although i have to admit i was enjoying most of it" Moira said.

"You can't be serious Moira" Sherry replied in disbelief.

The two agents continues to make their way to their destination until they came upon a strange looking house with no windows.

"Hmm think we might be lost, we never ran into this house earlier today" Sherry said.

"Lets check it out, there has to be something useful in there for us, clothes, weapons even" Moira said

"I just hope there aren't any zombies or monsters in there." sighed Sherry.

The two slowly push open the door, moving in cautiously. The inside was pretty strange to the girls as it's pretty much empty with only two doors near the end.

"What a strange design...so which one do you wanna go through first? Moira asked.

"Lets check the door to the right" answered Sherry as she opens up the door slowly and found a dressing room.

"Awesome!" Moira joyfully yells as she and Sherry quickly begins to search the locker for clothes.

"All siren outfits...ah shit, we're in a siren house or something" Moira said.

"Must be our lucky day than, there doesn't seem to be anyone around" Sherry said as she dresses up.

"What's with the siren and all their skimpy clothes?" Moira said while putting on a skirt.

"Be glad we least found something to wear." Sherry replied.

After the two agents were done dressing up, they head back into the main room and walks towards the left door this time.

"For fuck's sake, please let this room have weapons" Moira said as she opens the door but found a set of stairs that leads down instead.

"We'll come back here later after we get our gears in the camp" Sherry said.

"Why? might as well check the place out while we're here...unless of course you're scared" Moira smiled.

"Alright fine" Sherry replied and both agents goes down the long set of stairs.

The stairs lead to hallway which than leads to a small opening. The place has some equipment crates on the side and a tuneel that leads deeper into the cave.

"Fuck no guns, just a damn taser" Moira said disappointingly as she searches through the crates.

"Look what i found" Sherry said as she takes out two knives from another crate.

"Like that's really going to help when we go against a zombies or B.O.W. " Moira said sarcastically.

"Better than nothing at least" Sherry replied.

"Sooo shall we go deeper? Moira asks.

"I don't really think going further is a good idea at the moment." Sherry said.

A electrical attack hits the floor near them causing both agents to turn their heads and spots Sophia in the entrance where they both came in from.

"I thought it'll take me longer to find you two but it seems luck was on my side today" smirked Sophia.

"How the hell did you knew where we were?!" Moira demanded.

"I didn't, I saw the house door opened and i figured there was a chance you two might have went inside but that's not important right now...cause right now you should be worrying about how you're going to die." the B.O.W said as she walks forward while the agents steps backwards.

Sherry throws the knife towards the B.O.W but her invisible electromagnetic field easily blocks it for her.

"Silly girls, even a bullet won't be able to touch me and you think a stupid little knife could, how pathetic" laughed Sophia as she charges up a attack from her hand and sends it near the two agents causing them to fall to the floor from the force.

"We're screwed" Sherry said to Moira as they watched the B.O.W generates another attack and aims it at them.

"You losers never stood a chance" Sophia smirked.

"What the hell is that behind you!" screamed Moira as she points behind Sophia.

"What?!" said a surprised Sophia as she quickly turns around and sees nothing.

The tyrant girl turns back but the agents already had a good head start at running further into the cave.

"Why that little bitch!" said a angry Sophia as she chases after them.

"Can't believe she was fooled by that" Moira laughed.

"We still have to hope this doesn't lead to a dead end...shit!" Sherry yelled as a energy blast almost hit her from behind.

Sophia charges up another attack and sends it towards the agents again. Sherry and Moira avoids it by ducking a little.

"Shit she's catching up to us" Moira said.

"There's a door ahead of us, quick we're almost there!" Sherry yelled.

Sophia sends yet another attack, landing near the two agent causing them trip from the exploding force.

"Now you two are dead!" the siren yells as she generates another attack again but is surprised to see Sherry charging at her instead.

Sherry slams the taser on Sophia's body causing her let out a sound of pain and temporary stunning her as she drops to her knees. The agents than went through the door. Sophia recovers after a few moments and dashes towards the door which ends up being locked by the agents,causing the B.O.W to bump her head into it, knocking herself down.

"What a dumb bitch" Moira laughed, hearing the crash on the other side.

"Quickly we gonna hide" Sherry said as she and Moira looks for a good spot to hide and ambush the B.O.W once she gets in.

"God i can't wait till i get my hands on them!" the angry B.O.W thought to herself as she rubs her head and stood back up than generating enough energy to blast the door apart.

Sophia rushes into a large storage room with the two agents nowhere in sight. The B.O.W slowly walks in and looks around while she charges up a attack.

"Come out you fucking bitches or I'll just blow everything up until i find you two!" Sophia screamed.

Sophia than blasts through a few shelves to the right forcing the two agents out of hiding.

"Damn it, I told you that wasn't a good hiding spot" Moira yells at Sherry.

"It's not like there's a better spot in this stupid storage!" Sherry turns to her friend and yells back at her.

"Stop ignoring me!" Sophia screamed, unleashing another attack towards the two girls but luckily they were able to avoid it.

"Looks like running isn't a option anymore" Moira said.

"I know, we have to fight back, even if the odds are heavily against us..lets go!" said the agent. grabbing whatever junk she could find and throwing it at the tyrant girl.

Moira runs toward the B.O.W with a metal stick from the side but Sophia easily kicks the board off Moira's hand and than floored the agent with another kick. Sherry follows up behind Moira and managed to hit Sophia in the head with a wooden board causing the B.O.W to lose balance a little.

"You little shit!" screamed Sophia, grabbing Sherry by the head and punches her stomach.

Sherry let out a suffering noise from the hit and a small line of bleed runs down her mouth. Sophia smiles and picks her up with both hands and throws her over ten feet across the room, slamming her body into a pile of boxes.

"Sherry!" yelled Moira as she runs to Sherry and helps her get back on her feet while the siren girl charges up her biggest energy bolt yet and unleashes it towards them.

The powerful bolt hits the wall behind them, creating a massive opening as the force from the blast sends the two agents rolling to the ground.

"I think I'm going to humiliate you two a little more before i finish you off." laughed Sophia.

Sophia walks up to Sherry and kicks her body as she was trying to get up causing the agent to let out a painful grunt. Moira rushes toward Sophia only to be slapped and kicked back to the floor. Sophia than steps on Sherry causing her to moan in pain.

"What's the matter you little bitch, don't you wanna save your friend" Sophia smirked at Moira.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Moira as she runs and jumps toward Sophia, landing a punch on her face but with little effect.

"That's it? that barely even hurt" chuckled Sophia as she grabs and lifts up Moira than kneeing her in the stomach causing her to cry out in pain. Sophia than throws her to the side. Sherry takes out her other knife while the B.O.W has her attention on Moira.

"Hahaha there's no way you two can ahhhh!" she screamed as Sherry slashes her leg causing Sophia to bleed and take a few steps back.

Sherry got back up and jumps toward Sophia, hoping to stab her in the neck but the B.O.W managed to block it, causing the knife to stab her arm instead. Sophia uses her other hand to smack Sherry back to the ground.

"Fucking bitch" said Sophia as she takes out the blade from her arm, causing blood to drip out.

"I knew it, your not always protected by your electrical field. You have to concentrate and focus in order to maintain it or maybe you just reached your limit." Sherry said as she stood back up.

"What does it matter when i can just do this" Sophia said while charging up another bolt.

Suddenly her energy bolt disappears without warning causing Sophia to look at her hand in surprise.

"What?...why...why can't i generate any more energy?!" said a surprised and angry Sophia.

"Well it looks like there is a limit to your attacks after all" Sherry said.

"Not so tough now are you girl" Moira laughs.

"Shut up! I can still kick your asses!" Sophia screams as she runs towards the girls.

Sherry and Moira both went through the destroyed wall behind them, hoping for a escape route but ends up leading to nowhere except for a black pit below them.

"Oh fuck there's nowhere to go except to jump" Moira said.

"No way are we jumping, we don't even know how deep it goes." Sherry responded.

"Than we make our last stands here" Moira said as both girls turns around and face their enemy.

"You two should just jump, would save you from a lot of pain" Sophia laughs.

"We're not afraid of you!" Moira said.

"It doesn't matter if you're afraid or not, the results would be the what the heck..oh my god, on my god, get it off, get it off!" Sophia started screaming after realizing a spider landed on her hair.

Sophia panics, screaming and moved wildly as she tries to get the spider out of her hair, leading to her moving near the edge. Sherry and Moira uses this chance to run up to Sophia and kicks her causing her to moan in pain, losing balance and falling off the edge.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sophia let out another scream as she realizes she was falling. A few impact sounds can be heard as Sophia bumps into multiple rocks. Afterwards there was only silent.

"Wow...I can't believe a powerful B.O.W like her got beaten by a little spider" Moira looks at her partner.

"If only she would had stayed calm, she would had gotten rid of the spider much quicker and prevented the fall" Sherry shakes her head.

"The fall isn't as deep as i expected, you think she's dead?" Moira asked.

"Hopefully...come on, lets go back." answered Sherry.

As the agents walks through the destroyed wall, they are greeted by their two naked doppelgangers and both has their guns aiming at the two agents.

"Oh shit... as if we didn't go through enough trouble already" Moira said as both agents sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Impressive, you two managed to defeat Sophia but it seems your luck ends here" The Moira double said, pointing her gun at the agents.

"Everything you went through was for nothing, you're both still going to die here" the Sherry imposter said, also aiming her gun at the agents.

"Where the fuck did your cocks go?" Moira asked the imposters.

"Moira I can't believe you would ask such a pointless question especially at a time like this!" Sherry yells at her partner.

"It's not out right now cause it only grows out when we get really turned on hehe." The Sherry imposter answers but blushes from the question.

"Sis, you didn't have to answer that for her...these humans don't deserve any answer." The Moira imposter said to her sister.

"Can't you both see the Queen is just using you two, she doesn't care about any of you one bit, to her you're nothing more than tools and puppets" Moira tries to reason with the doppelgangers.

"Shut up! you don't know anything about the Queen, she is a great woman and she loves all of us!" the Moira doppelganger yells back.

"Then why would she force you two to become us, to live our lives instead of a life you can both choose yourself..ytou can both be free, live your own life, make your own choices, be yourself instead of being someone else." Moira said.

"Hahahaha very touching, but you don't understand...why would we wanna live our own lives when we can live a life full of power and influence..once we conquered your agency from the inside out, we'll become the queen's number one champions and than she'll offer us even more power and rewards" the Moira imposter laughs.

"That's right you stupid agent sluts, you can't fool us so you can give up on trying to brainwash us now" the Sherry doppelganger smiles.

At that moment both Moira and Sherry realizes these two are too far gone on the path of evil and would most likely never change.

"I can't wait sister, I can't wait, once these two are dead, we can finally be the only Moira and Sherry in existence" the Sherry doppelganger said excitedly.

"Soon, very soon sister..and i was thinking about how to kill them." The Moira doppelganger starts thinking.

"Just shooting them would be too easy, I say we tie them up and use the special bomb on them." the Sherry imposter said.

"That's a great idea!" the Moira imposter responded happily as she kisses her sister in the cheek.

"What the hell is this special bomb you're talking about?" Moira asked nervously.

"Explosive wise, its not too impressive as the most it could blow up is around the size of this storage room but the catch is it has a random countdown amount, anywhere from five minutes to fifteen minutes and you won't hear any sound from it so you won't know when it's going to blow up and kill you hehe" the Sherry imposter said.

"Oh great so it's a psychological bomb" Moira said.

"Why don't you hurry up and set the bomb up instead of wasting time" Sherry said.

"Ohhh, so eager to die already heh, very well then" her imposter replied as she takes out the bomb and sticks to a box in the middle of the room.

"Don't activate it yet, use the ropes over there to tie them down first, wouldn't want them escaping once we leave the room now do we hehe" the Moira doppelganger told her sister.

The Sherry doppelganger grabs the ropes from the junk pile and walks up to the two agents still with her gun drawn but seems to be more careless now. Sherry uses this chance to grab her hand and lands a vicious knee to her pussy. The Sherry double moaned in pain and fell to her knee. Sherry then landed a swift and hard kick to the side of the girl's head, knocking the Sherry imposter out cold.

"Sister!" The Moira imposter yelled with concern and tries to take aim but finds it difficult to pull the trigger as she doesn't want to accidentally shoot her sister.

While her double is distracted, Moira quickly grabs the pistol on the floor and shoots her imposter a few times. Her imposter falls to the floor and Moira and Sherry both took a deep breath.

"Bitches..." Moira said to the two defeated enemies on the floor.

"That went smoother than i thought" Sherry said.

"I honestly thought we were going to die" Moira responded.

"Luckily my evil self got a little too careless" smiled Sherry as she looks down at her unconscious double.

Moira walks up to her double's body on the floor and grabs her gun, throwing it to Sherry so now both girls have a weapon again.

"Alright everything is set, lets go back to our camp." Sherry said as she presses the button on the bomb her imposter set up before, activating it.

As they were trying to leave, Moira's imposter suddenly stood back up right next to Moira causing her to turn in fear.

"You're still alive?!" said a surprised Moira

Before she could aim and fire her gun. Her imposter pushes her across the room. Moira groan in pain as her body slams into the wall.

"You'll pay...you'll both pay!" screamed the Moira double as she raises her arm.

The Fake Moira's left arm mutates into multiple tentacles as she walks towards Moira. Each of the tentacle tips had a razor sharp hook causing Moira to widen her eyes in fear.

"Oh fucking shit on a stick, Sherry shoot her, shoot her quick!" Moira starts to panic.

Sherry's hands began to shake, unwilling to pull the trigger.

"Sherry what the fuck are you doing, shoot it!" Moira yelled again as her imposter closes in, getting ready to kill her.

Sherry managed to snap out of her trance and shoots the Moira doppelganger, unloading the entire clip on her The Moira imposter falls down to the ground again.

"What took you so goddamn long to pull the trigger, she almost had me" Moira yells at her partner.

"I'm sorry, It's my fault, even tho I know she's just a doppelganger , she did looked exactly like you so it was really hard for me to pull the trigger...it was like if i was shooting you..but when i saw her getting ready to attack you with those tentacle blades, It reminded me that it wasn't a human but a bio organic weapon." Sherry said emotionally.

"Oh Sherry" Moira said warmly, hugging her partner.

After a few moments Moira let go Sherry and looks at her imposter on the floor which still gives her the creeps.

"Damn i was surprised how strong she was and how she was able to survive those bullets...I thought our imposters would only be as durable and strong as us." Moira said.

"Goes to show you that even if a B.O.W looks human, It's still not to be taken lightly..these girls might look like us but at the end of the day, they are still monsters" Sherry said.

"Good thing you knocked out your double before she got a chance to mutate or else we would had to deal with both of them" Moira said as she looks at the other imposter.

"Yeah I'm glad I did too, now lets get out of here before that bomb goes off." Sherry reminded Moira.

"Good idea let's go.." Moira said and the two agents walks out of the room.

The Moira doppelganger woke up soon after, having survived again. She drags herself towards her unconscious sister and grabs her boobs.

"Sis..sis..wake up!...wake up!...please wake up!" The Moira imposter shouts and and shook her sister heavily but it wasn't working.

The fake Moira starts fingering herself, making soft moans and recovering a little. After a few moments her clit grew out and mutates into a massive cock.

"Sis we're going to murder the fuck out of those bitches once i recover fully and once you wake up...they were fools to leave you alive and to assume i was dead for good hahahah!" the Moira double laughs out loud as she gently strokes her foot long cock.

Little did the Moira doppelganger know, Sherry has already activated the bomb before and the doppelganger has forgotten all about it as she is only paying attention to her sister and herself at the moment. The Moira imposter moans and jerks her own cock, spraying a massive amount of semen on her sister's limp body.

"I'm sorry sister but in order for me to heal my wounds rapidly..I'm going to have to violate you without your permission" The Moira doppelganger said as she rubs her sister's tits, spreading out her legs, and shoves her massive cock into her. Doing slow but hard humps, thrusting deep into her sister's cunt. Each thrust causes her unconscious sister's boobs to bounce loosely.

"Those fools think they got away but we'll show them sis..we'll catch up with them in no time!" The Moira double screamed.

The evil Moira began thrusting her junk faster and faster as she recovers more and more. And as the fake Sherry's body gets heavily aroused, her clit also pops out and mutates into a massive cock. The Moira doppelganger moans loudly as she cums hard inside her sister and her gun wounds begins healing rapidly. She pulls her cock out of her sister's limp body before moving her head down to lick her sister's rock hard cock, causing it to twitch.

"I won't forgive them for delaying our plans and most importantly hurting you...those bitches will die, I promise you sister...and we're the real Moira and Sherry, not them!" Screamed the Moira doppelganger.

She strokes her sister's huge twitching cock gently before violently sucking on it. The Sherry imposter's entire body begins to quiver as her sister gives her a ferocious blowjob. The fake Moira uses her other hand to jerk her own cock while she continues to suck off her sister. After a few moments, the Sherry imposter's massive cock twitches hard and releases a big load of semen into the fake Moira's face and mouth. The Moira double looks at her sister's blushing face and smiles. She then crawls on top of her and positions her vagina on top of her sister's cock, getting ready to ride it. She screams painfully and sexually as her sister's giant cock enters her body.

"Sister...I love you...i love you!" The Moira imposter moans loudly as she moves her body up and down, fucking her unconscious sister causing loud wet squishy sounds.

The fake Moira rides her sister's cock faster and more aggressively and after a few more moments, the Sherry imposter moans and came hard inside her sister's cunt while the Moira imposter screams as she also climaxed with her cock spraying another huge load of semen on her unconscious sister's face and chest.

"Hahh...hahhh...hahhh..I love you sis" The Moira imposter said one last time right before the bomb reaches it's random timer and explodes, blowing up the storage room and killing the B.O.W sisters.

Meanwhile in the siren town base, Ada starts checking on a computer terminal that she just hacked.

"Hmmm interesting, It seems like the beauty virus really isn't as good as most are led to believe" Ada spoke to herself as she checks on some classified files about the virus.

"Hey what are you doing here?!" questioned a siren guard as she walks in and spots Ada.

"I was just checking up on something" Ada replied calmly.

"Only high ranking members are allowed in here and so I'm going to have to take you in for questioning" Demanded the siren guard.

Ada quickly takes out her silencer pistol and shoots the siren, killing her. She than drags the body and hides it in a closet along with two other siren members she killed earlier. Ada transfer all the data onto a device and walks out of the room. She passes by a few rooms and hallways full of siren.

"I wonder how long can I keep this disguise up before the other sirens starts to get suspicious" Ada thought.

Ada heads into a room to collect her bag which holds her crossbow and some of her other equipment. Ever since she got into the base with her disguise, Ada has found out it's mostly just a big barrack and also a recruitment center for new sirens.

"There's only a few more areas in the building I haven't check yet but they're all heavily guarded...hmm I gonna think of a way to get pass the guards there, the pure virus samples would most likely be in those sections" Ada thought to herself.

"We were looking for you, where have you been and why the heck do you still got that mask on?" a siren girl said as she comes running with another siren towards Ada

"Some of the girls are preparing to throw a party at the bleach later, just to let you know" said the other siren.

Ada didn't know what to say as they would know Ada isn't their friend once they hear her voice. The agent turns around and walks the opposite direction.

"Hey wait" the siren girl said as she follows Ada.

"Why are you ignoring us?" questioned the second siren girl.

A B.O.W comes into view as she enters from the side at the end of the hall and approaches Ada while smiling at her, making Ada realize this B.O.W wasn't fooled by the disguise. The B.O.W like most of the others is tall and beautiful but her body and skin looks purely human. The only thing that wasn't normal in her appearance is her hair which are snakes. Another thing that stood out was unlike the other siren B.O.W, she wasn't naked as she was wearing a skirt and a short sleeve loose button shirt. Ada and the B.O.W both stopped walking once they were within twenty feet of each other.

"Well well well if it isn't the agent that almost fooled everyone into thinking she's dead" Said the B.O.W.

"I was hoping this disguise would last a bit longer but oh well" Ada said as she takes off the mask.

The two siren guards behind Ada were now shocked and confused as Ada reveals herself.

"You're pretty resourceful to be able to make it this far but I'm afraid there's no chance for you to defeat me" The B.O.W said.

"Heh, and who might you be?" Ada asks.

"I'm Athena but i suppose there's no point in you knowing" The B.O.W answers.

"Now that's pretty ironic cause with snakes for hair, I would had thought you'll be Medusa" Jested Ada.

"Your humor won't save you" Athena said.

"I'm still surprised you didn't turn me into stone yet" Ada continues to joke.

"I can't do that...but i can do this" Smiled Athena as some of her snakes opens their tiny mouths and shoots acid towards the agent.

Ada quickly moves to the side, dodging the attacks and causing the acid shots to hit the two sirens behind her instead. The siren girls screams in agony as the acid starts melting the flesh from their body at a extremely fast rate. Ada takes out her pistol but the B.O.W raises her hand, causing the pistol to fly off the agent's hand as well as sending her to the floor.

"What? telekinesis?" Said a surprised Ada as she gets back up.

"See, I told you, there's no way you can beat me" Athena said.

"Damn she's right, if I take out my sword or crossbow then she'll just disable them with her telekinesis powers and i can't get into melee range because of her acid" Ada thinks to herself before she starts running away.

"What's the matter, scared" said Athena as she chases after Ada.

Ada managed to escape into a large room but finds herself trapped as the other door in the room is shut tight. Worst of all, a announcement has been made in the base about Ada.

"You got nowhere to run now!" The B.O.W smirked, waving her hand and causing the tables and chairs on the side to fly towards the agent.

Ada dodges all the flying objects except for a chair that managed to hit her, sending her to the ground. Athena's snake hair splits out a few shots of acid towards the agent. Ada rolls to the side and avoids it again, allowing the acid to melt the wall open behind her and Ada uses this chance to escape through it. A group of siren guards were on the other side and Ada quickly takes out her hookshot from her bag and aim's it at the platform above. The guards fire their guns at the agent as she was heading up but failed to hit her.

"You idiots can't do anything right!" Athena yelled at the siren guards.

"Now now don't be so mean on them" said another B.O.W as she enters the scene.

This B.O.W had beautiful light brown skin and long white hair with elf like ears. She resembles a beautiful elf in fiction but unlike most elves in fantasy settings. Both her feet and hand has small sharp claws and her eyes were cat like that glows. She wore a thong and her nipples were covered with a thin layer of cloth, exposing most of her body.

"What took you so goddamn long Emily" Athena said to the B.O.W.

"I...was masturbating hehe" Emily replied embarrassingly.

"Oh God really now?!...didn't I told you beforehand that the agent was still alive and has infiltrated the base!" Athena yells at Emily.

"Hey i thought you could had took her on alone!" Emily yelled back.

"I would had easily if she didn't run like a fucking coward" Athena said.

"Heh she won't be able to run from me sister"Said Emily as she looks up at the platform.

"Be careful Emily..she's tricky, I'll take the elevator to try and catch up with you" Athena said.

"Don't worry Athena I'm too quick for her" Emily smiles and jumps fifty feet high up to the platform and enters the door that Ada escapes to.

Back in the cave, a group of siren guards and a tall beautiful B.O.W stands in front of the storage room, clearing the debris from the room. The B.O.W is completely nude with a light blue skin tone and dark blue hair . She has claws on her feet and hand and a beautiful set of insect like wings on her back.

"We found two bodies" said one of the siren guards.

"Are they the agents or?" The blue skinned B.O.W asked.

"They aren't the agents..." The siren guard replied.

"How do you know?" asked the B.O.W.

"You should come see this..." The siren guard leads the B.O.W to the heavily damaged corpses.

The two dead bodies were almost unrecognizable from the explosion but the thing that confirmed the siren guard's answer are the massive cocks on their bodies.

"My god...what the hell happened, why were they fucking when the place blew up..It doesn't make any sense...the least we could do is move their corpses out of this embarrassing position" The B.O.W said as she couldn't understand how the event unfolded.

"This is awkward..the bottom corpse's penis is still stuck inside the one on top.." One of the siren guard said as she starts pulling Moira's remains off her sister's remains.

"Ewww gross, so much cum still.. guess they were really going at it" Another siren guard said as she sees all the semen.

"At least they died happy" Said another siren guard.

"This is no joking matter, even tho I didn't know them too much...I still feel sad that we lost two of our own" The B.O.W said.

"Wasn't Sophia also supposed to be with these two?" Said a siren guard.

"That's right but she's not in this room" The B.O.W said and decides to walk further in, sensing a presence somewhere below.

The B.O.W walks to the edge of cave and looks down as she senses a sign of life.

"She's down there!" The B.O.W said.

"Is she also?" The siren guard asks.

"No, she's still alive, I'm going to go get her" The B.O.W said before expanding her insect like wings and flies down to the depths to find Sophia.

The B.O.W found Sophia laying on the floor, injured and unconscious. She has two knife wounds and a lot of bruises caused from the fall.

"Sophia are you alright? The B.O.W said while shaking her.

Sophia groaned in pain as the B.O.W touches her injured body.

"Hang in there Sophia, I'll heal you" The B.O.W said as she starts licking and sucking Sophia's wounds around her body, trying to nurse her back to awareness.

Ten minutes later, Sophia slowly opens her eyes. Her body was already extremely aroused causing her to be confused at whats happening. A wet slurping sound can also be heard from somewhere between her legs. Feeling more awake she quickly sat up and found the blue skin B.O.W eating her pussy out as her head was between her legs. Sophia gasped and tries to push herself back with her legs but the B.O.W grabs her legs, preventing her from moving away as she continues to lick and suck on her leaking cunt. Sophia moans.

"Ang..Angela..what are you doing?" Sophia struggled to let the words out as she was extremely aroused.

"Relax I nursed your wounds, you were hurt badly before" Angela replied.

"What does eating me out have to do with..ahhhhhh!" Sophia moaned again, arching her back as the pleasure becomes stronger.

"You mean you don't know yet?...the beauty virus within you and basically any other beauty B.O.W would allow the B.O.W to heal extremely fast under extreme pleasure." Angela said as she kept on sucking, tonguing and twisting it within Sophia's cunt, sucking up the overflowing love juice.

Sophia moans loudly and sexually as the tonguing from her friend was getting too strong. Sophia uses both of her hands to rub her own tits, giving in to the pleasure.

Angela moves her head back, creating a line of fluid and licks the other juices on her face clean before moving her face down again to lick on the tyrant girl's erect clit. Sophia jerked and made a sudden cute sound as her friend sucks on her horny clit. Her body quivers from the assault and Angela smiles, knowing how much she's making Sophia enjoy this. Angel rams two of her finger up Sophia wet cunt and starts finger fucking her causing squishy wet sounds. Sophia began breathing very heavily as her body nears it's limit. Angela sucks the twitching clit and rams her fingers faster and faster causing her friend to go wild.

"Angela...I'm...I'm gonna cum!" Sophia yells as her entire body shakes and than falls back.

After relaxing a bit, Sophia was surprised by how fine and healed up she feels. Her wounds are completely gone and her energy abilities are back.

"I...feel amazing as if I'm even stronger then before" Sophia said.

"I told you" Angela smiles.

"Angela quickly bring me back up" Sophia said as she remembers her mission.

"What's the hurry?" Angela replied.

"i still have unfinished business with those two bitches, those agents" Sophia said.

Angela expands her wings and flew back up, carrying Sophia with her.

"Don't get too careless and don't underestimate these agents...next time you might not be so lucky" Angela said.

"I promise I'll kill them this time, just you watch" Sophia responded.

"Just come back in one piece" Angela said as both girl kisses each other.

Sophia than dashes off, feeling fully charged and stronger then ever, ready to try and kill the two agents again.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake and the boatman finally arrives at the island's shore and spots a bunch of girls partying on the beach.

"Interesting...why would there be a bunch of teenagers partying during such a dangerous time?" Jake questioned.

"Hey I ain't complaining hehe..." the boatman said happily.

The girls on the beach starts waving at them, welcoming them.

"It's our lucky day, looks like I'm going to have some fun" The boatman said.

"Wait I thought you were just going to drop me off and leave right away?" Jake said.

"Not anymore, not with these chicks around hehe" The boatman answered.

"Something seems fishy here...we should be careful" Jake said.

"Speak for yourself, I'm going to enjoy this" The boatman replied and got off the boat, heading to the girls.

The girls surrounded the guy and starts rubbing him while Jake walks pass them.

"Something doesn't seem right here...a party during a outbreak?" Jake thought to himself again.

"Don't you wanna have some fun too handsome?" One of the girls called out to Jake.

"I'll pass" Jake replied.

"You wanna see us do something really cool?" One of the girls said to the boatman.

"Oh yes, please, show me" The boatman said with a perverted look.

The girl took out a knife and sliced off the man's erect penis causing him to scream in pain.

"Take that, you disgusting pervert!" Laughed the girl that stabbed him.

The others also took out their knives and starts stabbing him all over his body. Finally one of girls slit his throat, killing him. Jake stopped to look at what just happened while not being too surprised.

"Guess I was right, something is seriously wrong here" Jake said.

"I'm surprised you're not sad that your friend just got brutally murdered in front of you hehe" Said one of the girls.

"He's not my friend and I can't say I feel sorry for him...he was thinking with his dick instead of his brain." Jake replied.

"Good answer but I'm afraid that's not enough for us to spare your life" One of the girls said as the rest of them surrounds Jake.

"I don't really want to hurt you guys, but i will if I'm forced to" Jake said.

"You won't be so calm and cool once we start cutting you" Said another girl as she and the other girls gets ready to attack Jake.

One of the girl charges at Jake but is met with a kick on the chest that sends her flying back. Another charges from behind but Jake easily dodges it and lands a blow on the back of her head. And another tries attacking him from the side but fails as Jake grabs her arm and punches her stomach. The rest of the girls doesn't seem too worried even tho Jake has already knocked three of the girls unconscious.

"Not bad you managed to defeat three of us" Said one of the remaining girls.

"I'm not even trying so I suggest you girls stop trying to kill me and give me some answers" Jake said.

"Hahahahahaha...who said we were done...allow us to show you how powerful the Sirens are!." The girl laughed as she and the remaining girls starts transforming. Growing a bit bigger which causes their bikinis to be torn in the process.

"The sirens eh...interesting and you girls were bio organic weapons all alone." Jake said.

"Are you afraid now human hahaha" Laughed one of the girls.

"I'm not actually a regular human himself..you could say I'm kind of an superhuman" Jake replied.

"Nice joke, too bad it won't save you from this!" Said one of them as she uses her whip like arm to grab one of Jake's arm.

Jake smiles and pulls the siren's whip arms, lifting her off the group, towards him and than landed a punch in her face, knocking the B.O.W out.

"Impossible!" One of the siren girls said.

"How...how can a human be so strong?!" Said another siren.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was superhuman...I am the son of Albert Wesker after all." Jake said.

"You're the son of..Wesker?" One of the girls said as she and the others starts shaking in fear.

"That's right...and I won't go easy on you girls anymore now that I know you're all B.O.W." Said Jake as he dashes and punches another siren girl in the face.

The three remaining siren girls took a few steps back as Jake turns his attention on them.

"Is that all the so called Sirens are capable of?" Jake said.

"We're not afraid of you asshole!" Yelled one of the sirens as she uses her whip arms to grab Jake's ankle and trips him.

One of the other siren runs towards Jake while he's down. She jumps high in the air and tries to stomp Jake's head with her foot but he rolls out of the way in time and quickly uses his leg to sweep her foot, tripping her. Jake then stood up and landed a kick on her head, knocking her out cold. One of the two remaining siren B.O.W jumps on Jake and warps her legs around him.

"Kinky aren't you" Jake smirked.

"I'll do anything to kill you jerk even if it means hurting myself!" The siren extends her whip arms and warps them around Jake and herself like a snake. Trying to grip and strangle his upper body with her legs and long whip arms.

"Sorry but you're a little too clingy" Jake said as he charges towards a large boulder near him and slams the girl into it causing her to lose consciousness and go limp, loosening her grip on Jake.

"Die you bastard!" The last siren yells as she wrap both of her whip like arms around Jake's neck and starts choking him.

Jake managed to bend down and pick up one of the knives on the sand and swiftly throws it at the siren. The knife struck her forehead, killing her and allowing him to remove her grip and breathe again. A presence caught Jake's attention as he turns around and sees a B.O.W flying towards him from the sky.

"Surrender yourself intruder and...Jake?" The B.O.W said surprisingly as she lands in front of him.

"Angela?" Said a surprised Jake as he got a closer look.

"Wat...what are you doing here Jake?" Questioned Angela.

"The better question is what are you doing here...and why the hell are you a B.O.W?" Jake replied.

"It's...a long story" Angela said.

"Please tell me...I wanna know why my childhood friend and first love interest has become what I'm seeing right now" Jake demanded.

"Jake..I lost everything after we broke up years ago back in Edonia. My friends and family all died or abandoned me during that damn civil war. I was all alone...until the sirens contacted me and took me in...don't you get it, that was the best chance I had to completely start my life over and forget about all the miseries of the past." Angela said.

"I know how you feel, I lost everything too you know, hell I eventually became a mercenary but joining a bio terrorist organization is a completely different story...there's no future here" Jake said.

"The Sirens are different, they want to improve upon humanity, make everyone beautiful and immortal" Angela spoke back.

"You and I both should know that's bullshit, that every terrorist group would just end up causing more suffering around them. How can you believe everything they say" Jake asks.

"True...the sirens have done some questionable things and I have been in trouble a few times for voicing my opinion...but I still believe the pros outweigh the cons in the end" Angela answered.

"The fact that you question the siren's intentions are enough for you not to fully trust them...Angela listen to me, you don't wanna stay with them" Jake said.

"It's too late for that now...just look at me...I'm an monster" Angela said.

"No Angela, it's never too late and you're not a monster...as far as I know, you just got a lot taller with a fitter body and a new skin tone" Jake said.

"Thank you Jake...for still viewing me as a person...I was afraid you view me as a enemy" Angel replied and happily hugs Jake.

"You might wanna be careful with those claws of yours" Jake said as he felt how sharp they are on his back.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I got careless there" Angela said, moving her hands away.

"It's alright Angela" Jake replied.

"Jake...maybe we should do something fun right now" Angela said seductively as she moves closer to him and puts one of her finger in her own mouth.

"Whoa slow down Angela, we just met for the first time in years" Jake replied.

"But I'm just so horny and turned on right...Please Jake" Angela said as she grabs his hand and moved them to her boobs.

Jake blushes a little as he notice how amazingly hot her naked light blue body is. While she is taller then him now and is no longer human. Her entire body's shape and size did get a lot better then the human Angela he remembered years ago.

"Hard to believe you're the same innocent girl I knew...you would had never been this desperate" Jake said.

"I already lost my innocence with you long ago on that night Jake...and the beauty virus in me is the reason why I'm so aroused...please eat me out" The B.O.W begged.

"Is the virus really arousing you or are you just saying that as a excuse" Jake smiled.

"Both" Angela answered as she kisses Jake and the two began to make love.

Jake and Angela kisses each other passionately. Jake moves one of his hand to rub and grab the B.O.W's butt while Angela grabs Jake's head with both of her hands and starts tonguing with him. Jake kisses Angela's neck, than starts licking and sucking on her nipples while he uses his other hand to grab,rub, and squeezes her other breast. Angela moaned and Jake went further down, kissing and licking her toned belly. The B.O.W starts blushing as her body gets more and more aroused from Jake's teasing. Jake changed position, moving his head right under her cunt between her legs while holding on to her nice toned thighs. He look a moment to admire her beautiful and turned on pussy and then began rubbing his nose on her moist slit, smelling the intoxicating scent from the B.O.W 's cunt. Angela let out a gasp as he licks her wet pussy causing it to quiver each time.

"Jake..." Angela moaned softy.

Jake starts massaging her clit with his tongue causing Angela to let out a loud moan. He slips his tongue within her wet cunt and starts sucking and tasting her horny insides. Angela let out another loud moan while she uses her hands to rub her breast and own body.

"Your vagina is leaking like crazy...at this rate your fluid is gonna cover my entire face" Jake joked.

"Kee...keep eating me ahhhhhh!" Angela moaned again as Jake starts twisting his tongue, sucking her even more aggressively before she finished talking.

Jake moves his hand to her erect and twitching clit, squeezing and twisting it causing the B.O.W to moan loudly and squirt on Jake's face. He moves his head away from her dripping cunt and stood back up while the B.O.W went down to her knees and pulled his pants down, exposing his large and erect penis.

"Careful with that sharp claws of yours" Jake said as Angela grabbed his cock with her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" Angela replied as she starts moving her head back and forth, sucking his large junk.

Jake moaned softly as the B.O.W sucks his horny cock. He places one of his hand behind Angela's head, assisting her in the wonderful blow job she's giving him. Angela kept on blowing him faster and faster causing Jake to moan again after a few more moments and came, releasing a whole load of semen within her mouth.

"You still give the same amazing blowjob after all these years" Jake said as he watches the B.O.W swallow his huge load of cum.

"And your huge cock still looks just as sexy and pretty as before" Angela smiles and got back up.

Jake gently shoves Angela against the boulder and kisses her again than start sucking her erected nipples. Angela moans softy and lifts one of her legs for Jake to hold as he shoves his massive cock deep within her cunt causing the B.O.W to moan loudly. Jake easily slips his cock in and out due to her extremely wet pussy, no doubt caused by what has happened before.

"Ohh...ohhh...Jake..." the B.O.W moans softy as Jake fucks her brutally, thrusting his gigantic junk in and out with extreme force.

"First time...banging a B.O.W and it sure feels great" Jake said.

"Jake...It feels so good...ahhhh!" Angela said.

Angela opens her mouth widely as her body gets overwhelmed by pleasure, making it harder to breath.

"Jake...I'm...I'm gonna cum!" Angela screamed as she and Jake both moaned and came upon each other.

Both of them lay down on the sand to rest a bit after their wonderful sexual intercourse.

"Say Angela..how come your B.O.W form looks so different than the others here?" Jake ask as he looks at the defeated sirens.

"Because I was injected with a more advance strain of the beauty virus" Angela answered.

"Are you the only one with the advance strain of this virus?" Jake asks.

"Of course not" Angela replied.

"Damn I was hoping you were the only one...cause than this would had been easy, seeing how I easily took out all these other B.O.W here." Jake said.

"I do have to ask...how were you able to defeat them with your bare hands alone?" Questioned Angela.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I am Wesker's son and it somehow gave me some sort of superhuman powers..at least physically."

"You're...you're Wesker's son?" Angela said.

"Yes" Jake replied.

"Than there's no question as to how you were able to defeat them...still Jake you're in grave danger if you stay here. The Queen would want whats in your body if she finds out you're Wesker's son." Angela warns Jake.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stop the Sirens and defeat this Queen of yours without letting her capture me" Jake said confidently.

"Jake listen to me, you have to leave this island as soon as possible...you won't be able to take on the other advance B.O.W out there...they're too much even for you" Angela said.

"No way in hell am I running away now that I came all this way...and besides I need to save a friend of mine whose already here" Jake said.

"I see...then I guess there's no way I can convince you to escape" Angela said.

"Angela, help me bring down this bio terrorist organization, with you on the inside already, this would be easy" Jake said.

"I'm sorry Jake...but you can't expect me to just suddenly change sides..I'll need more time to think and decide" Angela said.

"Fair enough* Jake replied.

"Jake I'll look the other way and try my best to avoid you for now but just be careful if you run into any of the other advance strains out there...now hurry and go before someone notice me talking to you" Angela said.

Jake nodded his head in agreement and went into the forest.

"Glad I'm out of that Siren infested place" Ada said after finally escaping from the base.

"Do you always talk to yourself like this" Emily said as she jumps next to Ada.

"You must be quick to be able to catch up with me whoever you are" Ada said.

"Why thank you" Emily said, smiling at her.

Ada takes out her katana and tries slicing Emily with one hand but the B.O.W easily evades all her strikes and counters with a kick that sends Ada flying backwards.

"You're reflexes and agility is amazing " Ada said to the elf like B .O.W.

"Hehe I am the most agile and quickest out of the others" Emile proudly replied.

"It's too bad you can only dodge what you can see or else you would had notice" Ada said as she smiles.

"What do you mean?" Emily said with a worrying look.

"You thought I was trying to cut you but it was really just a distraction for me to use my other hand to throw a mirco bomb on your leg." Ada said.

"What nooo!" Emily screamed in fear as she looks down and spots a small blinking device attached on her right leg.

"Don't even think about trying to remove it or else I'll just blow up automatically" Ada said.

Just than another B.O.W flies in and sliced off Emily's leg than quickly throws it high in the air where it explodes.

"Fuck you Jennifer., that fucking hurt!" Emily screamed in pain.

"Quiet Emily, I just saved your life" Jennifer replied.

Similar to Helen's form, this B.O.W's body has a human torso and head but her legs and arms were insect like. She has long sharp insect like blades for her hands and insect like wings on her back and like the other siren B.O.W, she is beautiful despise having inhuman features.

"Not bad..not bad at all." Ada said.

"It also won't be bad when I cut you to pieces" Jennifer said as she licks her own lips and prepares to dash towards Ada.

"Wait!.. this bitch is mine" Athena yelled as she also arrives.

"Well...it looks like the odds are against me" Ada said calmly.

"You damn right it is...there's no way you can defeat us together no matter how many tricks you think you got" Jennifer said.

"Admit it Jennifer, if I haven't come, this bitch would had found a way to beat you somehow" Athena said.

"Hey just wait a minute, you may be one of the Queen's daughter but that doesn't mean I'm that much weaker then you!" Jennifer yelled.

"Yes you are a lot weaker then me!" Athena yelled back.

"I could had taken her on myself easily if she didn't use any dirty tricks on me" Emily said while on the ground.

"This is why teens shouldn't be a B.O.W...too immature and too little experience for its powers" Ada chuckles.

"Shut up bitch, I'm twenty years old so I'm not a teen!" Jennifer screamed at the agent.

"And maybe a middle age woman shouldn't be a agent, too old and too arrogant" Athena smiles at the agent.

"I'm not forty years old yet..and people usually think I look younger for my age." Ada replied calmly.

"No you're not, you fucking old hag!" Emily said.

"That is pretty offensive...but I'm glad you said that cause now I won't feel sorry for any of you girls once I kill you." Ada said.

"Hahahah you? killing us? impossible" laughed Athena and the other two B.O.W.

"Once I'm done with you three, your heads will be on my display...besides I need genetic samples from you advance Siren B.O.W strains anyway." Ada said coldly.

"She's scaring me" Emily said with a concern tone.

"You sure like to dream up something that's impossible miss agent" Athena said.

"Enough talk!..I just wanna kill this fucking bitch" Jennifer scream as she gets ready to dash towards the agent.

Ada quickly took out a flash grenade and throws it on the floor, blinding the three girls temporarily. Once the flash cleared, the agent was nowhere to be seen.

"That bitch escaped again" Athena said angrily.

"I knew she was buffing when she threaten us haha" Emily said.

"She won't escape me, I'll hunt her down myself, just you two watch" Jennifer said as she spread her insect wings and began searching for the agent.

Jennifer searched around the nearby areas from the sky and sees Ada running on one of the town blocks. She quickly flies down towards her. The agent seems to notice this and quickly goes inside a house.

"That bitch thought she could just do a fancy escape with that flash grenade" Jennifer thought to herself.

The B.O.W landed in front of the house and sliced apart the entrance door with her blade hands.

"Come out and face me bitch, you know you can't hide from me forever" Jennifer said as she enters the house and searches for her.

Ada jumps out from a closet on the side and swings her katana at Jennifer but the B.O.W managed to move her arm in the way in time. Ada's sword chopped off the B.O.W's arm and Jennifer quickly dash away from Ada.

"You...you bitch!" Jennifer yelled in pain as blood flows out of her arm wounds.

"I was aiming for your head but it seems you were able to avoid it in time...still losing a arm doesn't look good for you heh" Ada said as she readies her katana for another strike.

"Don't think you could intimidate me just because you got one of my arm bitch!" The B.O.W screamed and opens her mouth, sending a extremely long and sharp tongue towards Ada.

The agent managed to quickly step to the side and cut off the B.O.W's tongue. Jennifer screamed in pain again and Ada quickly charge forward, getting ready to finish the B.O.W off for good but Jennifer swings her own blade like hand and broke the katana instead.

"What?!" Ada said surprisingly and drops her broken katana while taking a few steps backwards.

"Hahahaah you stupid bitch...my blade hands can cut through almost anything" Jennifer laughed.

"Then I'll just cut your upper arm instead like what i accidentally did before during the ambush." Ada said.

"Easier said than done especially since your katana broked" Jennifer replied as she dash and tackles Ada to the ground.

The B.O.W sends her tongue out which seems to have regenerated and sends it down on the agent, ripping her cloths and molested her body all over.

"Great I lost my cloths and I'm being molested once again.."Ada thought to herself sarcastically.

The B.O.W rubs the agent's body all over with her long and wet slimy tongue causing Ada to blush but still tries to keep her cool. Jennifer coils her tongue on Ada's loving breasts and aroused nipples and Ada starts breathing harder.

"You are enjoying this aren't you..you pathetic human...I was human once too but becoming a B.O.W was so much better..it's so good that I haven't even switch back to my human form for years" Jennifer laughs as she continues to sexually molest her enemy.

"So you enjoy being a monster..that's good to know" The agent replied.

"Shut up" Jennifer said and quickly rubs her tongue on Ada's slit causing the agent to moan. She then slip her tongue inside the agent's wet cunt and Ada moans again, louder this time.

The B.O.W twist and darts her tongue in and out of the agent and Ada arches her back and moans wildly at the pleasure the B.O.W was giving her with her long wet tongue. Ada cums soon after and the B.O.W takes out her tongue from the agent's quivering cunt and sends in inside her own wet pussy instead. Jennifer starts fucking herself with her own tongue while crouching down above Ada's face, allowing her love juice to leak into the agent's face. Not minding the humiliation and also seem to be enjoying this somewhat, Ada opens her mouth to taste the B.O.W's lovely fluid. Jennifer darts her tongue faster and faster and climaxed hard then falls on Ada to recovery before standing up.

"I was going to let you live but since you cut off one of my arms before...I think I'll just kill you" Jennifer said to the agent.

Jennifer gets ready to strike the agent with her blade hand. At that moment Ada realize Jennifer's other severed arm was near her. The agent managed to roll out of Jennifer's stabbing hand just in time while she quickly grabs the severed arm and sliced off Jennifer's arm that's pin to the floor.

"Noooo!" Jennifer screamed in pain again.

"Looks like you're getting beat by your own body part" Ada said to the armless B.O.W.

"You bitch!" The B.O.W yells as she sends her tongue at Ada but the agent slices it off again.

"That's twice that your tongue got cut...I guess I'll go for your stomach next" Ada said as she walks towards toe panicking B.O.W.

"Wait...don't!" Jennifer begged.

Ada ignores her and stabs Jennifer's stomach with her own blade hands and the B.O.W falls to the floor, coughing up blood and moaning in pain. Jennifer made another attempt to flee by spreading her wings, preparing to fly out but Ada quickly stops her by cutting her insect wings causing the B.O.W to scream and rolls to the floor.

"Please...I don't want to die..." Jennifer begged weakly to the agent that's standing on top of her.

"You do remember what I said before right?...that I was going to collect you and your other friend's head...well that promise still stands and it starts with you" Ada smiles.

"Nooooooo!" Jennifer screamed as the agent sliced off the B.O.W's head.

Ada looked down at her corpse whose now headless and armless. Ada picked up Jennifer's head and looks at it. Her eyes and mouth were wide open from the screaming she was doing right before her death and Ada smiles at it.

"Sucks to be you...dying while in such a fearful state...and I think I'll keep your arms also, the blade on it would make a good replacement for my katana" Ada said as she grabs some new cloths inside the closets and walks out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe this...I just can't..I knew I shouldn't had let her go after that damn agent alone!" Athene yelled in anger after finding out what happened to Jennifer.

"No...no god no..not Jennifer!" Emily said as she starts crying.

"We're very sorry for the bad news...but there's one other thing...your sister Cecelia wants to speak with you personally" The siren guards said.

"Tell her I don't have time right now, dismiss!" Athena yelled.

"But Athena" the guards replied.

"No buts!, now get out of here before I kill all of you! Athena threaten the siren guards.

"Yes, of course right away" The guards said as they quickly got out of the house.

"I promise I'll avenge her!" Athena said angrily.

"Let me come too...please I can't forgive that monster...that evil witch!" Emily said, getting up from her chair.

"No Emily...your leg just regenerated but it's not fully functional yet, you need to rest for now" Athena said as she gently shoves Emily back to the chair and uses one of her hands to wipe Emily's tears.

"Than wait for me, once I'm fully healed, we'll go together" Emily replied.

"I can't do that...I have to go after her myself, this is all my fault...if only I tried harder than I would had killed her when I first met her..and Jennifer would had never been killed" Athena said.

"Don't blame yourself, we all underestimated her" Emily replied.

Athena kneel down and softly licks Emily's feet, sucking her toes and slowly licking her way up to her thigh.

"I don't want to lose you too" Emily said.

"You won't, I promise I'll kill that bitch in the most brutal way possible" Athena replied, taking off Emily's thong.

Emily gasped a little as she felt Athena gently licking her slit.

"I still don't think it's a good idea going alone" Emily said, blushing a little.

Athena ignored her and instead started licking and sucking her pretty cunt, causing the elven B.O.W to moan.

"Ohhhhh...ahhhh...I..I take that as a sign that you're not agreeing with me" Emily moans.

Athena continues to suck and lick her friend's wet slippery cunt, causing the fluid to drip down to the chair. After a few moments, Emily came, moaning loudly and wildly. After allowing her to catch her breath, Athena and her both kisses each other ferociously. The chair fell over but this didn't stop the B.O.W lovers one bit as they kept on making love on the floor with each other. Emily unbutton Athena's shirt, exposing her beautiful set of breasts. She than rubs her lover's jugs and sucks on her erect nipples causing Athena to moan. Emily moved her hand down and tucked Athena's skirt upwards before pulling her panties down. Slowly rubbing her lips against her lover's wet pussy and than licking her aroused and hungry cunt.

"Ohhh Emily!" Athena moans.

Athena starts breathing harder and harder as Emily teases her pussy more and more. Emily shoves two fingers into Athena's wet snatch, gathering the fluid before taking them out and tasting them. Athena let out a loud moan as she felt Emily sucking on her horny clit. Athena's snake hair also began moving around excitingly as they too felt Athena's joy and her cunt juice began flowing out, right onto Emily's tongue and mouth. Loud wet squishy sounds can be heard as the two beautiful B.O.W continues to play and arouse each other. Finally Emily got on top of Athena and the two girls started kissing and tonguing each other, rubbing their breasts and cunt against one another, mixing their cunt juice and saliva. Both girls came again soon after, still blushing and breathing heavily.

"Athena...make sure you make her suffer" Emily said.

"I promise Emily" Athena replied, happy that Emily was finally fine with her going alone.

Meanwhile Sherry and Moria finally reached their camp.

"This is awful..." Sherry said, looking at all the other dead agents.

"I swear I'll kill that Harpy bitch the next time I see her" Moira said angrily.

"She did say she was going after Ada the last time we saw her...with any luck Ada probably already killed her" Sherry replied.

"I hope so...we haven't heard from her for awhile" Moira said.

"Lets just hurry up and get our weapons" Sherry said.

"How do you know the sirens didn't get them already" Moira said.

"I doubt it, its well hidden" Sherry replied.

"Poor bastard" Moira said, looking at one of the dead agent that's near the grass.

"She was killed while trying to reach the weapon crate since they're default pistols were useless" Sherry said.

The two agents searched the bushes for their crate and found it in no time. They quickly open it and one of the weapons catches Moira's attention.

"Wow I don't even know how powerful this weapon is but it sure looks sick" Moira said excitingly as she took out a high tech looking rifle.

"It's a anti B.O.W weapon, loaded with 4 explosive rounds" Sherry said.

"Awesome!, we should be able to take out any B.O.W with a shot from this gun than" Moria said.

"Correct and there's also a shotgun, some grenades, and a bunch of extra shotgun rounds for you" Sherry said as she hands her the shotgun.

"No way, I'm sticking with this weapon, you can have the shotgun" Moira replied, eager to keep the anti B.O.W rifle for herself.

"Fine just make sure you don't waste any shots from it" Sherry sighed.

The two agents searched and collected most of the remaining pistol clips from the other dead agents in the camp. Now with their sidearms refilled and new weapons, the agents were ready to head back out.

"So where should we go now" Moira asked.

"The town seems to be our best lead at the moment." Sherry replied.

A sudden noise caught the two agent's attention. They quickly turn and saw another Incubus B.O.W.

"Oh my god, It's another one of those tentacle monsters" Moira yelled.

"Stand back, I'm going to kill it with my shotgun, just give me support with your pistol in case my shots aren't enough" Sherry ordered.

"Fuck that, I'm killing it right now" Moira said, aiming her experimental rifle and blew the monster to pieces with one shot.

"Moira, you're suppose to save those shots for the more advance siren B.O.W or at least use a grenade " Sherry said angrily.

"I was already aiming at it with my gun, might as well pull the trigger" Moira replied.

They're conversation is cut short once again by another interference. A tree trunk was thrown towards the two agents, forcing them to jump towards the ground for cover. As Moira tries standing back up, a B.O.W charges towards her, grabbing and throwing her towards Sherry, causing them both to roll back on the ground and moaning in pain. The Siren laughs while Sherry and Moira recovers and sees the B.O.W picking up their experimental rifle. This siren B.O.W was massive, the biggest one they've seen yet. She has a pretty face with long, thick, wavy brown hair and huge breasts. Her upper body and head is human except for the two horns on her head while her lower body is that of a bull. She stands over eight feet tall, muscular although not too much, allowing her to keep her feminine beauty.

"Good thing you showed me how powerful this strange rifle of yours is by testing it on a incubus first or else I would had been in trouble" Said the siren B.O.W.

"Damn it, we should had been on guard more, I forgot these tentacle creatures are scouts and trackers used by the Sirens so if there was a incubus than that means there are Sirens nearby.

"That's right little girl and too bad for you two, you'll never get your rifle back again" Said the B.O.W as she throws the rifle far away from them.

"Oh fuck, this Minotaur looking bitch makes Sophia looks small" Moira said.

"I still can't believe how you two managed to survive against Sophia and the doppelganger sisters, not that I mind of course as I'll have the honor of being the one to finally kill you two hahaha" The siren said.

"Like hell that's gonna happen!" Moira yelled back at her.

"No time for talk, just shoot at her!" Sherry yelled as she fires her shotgun.

Moira did the same with her pistol. Both agents repeatedly shot the B.O.W. Their combined effort managed to cause some damage to the B.O.W and even making her bleed but it wasn't enough.

"Not bad, you two actually managed to hurt me a little" The Minotaur girl smiles.

"Reload Moira" Sherry screamed as she and her partner started reloading but the Minotaur woman charges forward and smacks both of them to the ground, disarming them in the process.

She than grabs their necks, lifting both of them up, choking them before tossing them backwards. Sherry recovers but her partner seems to be unresponsive.

"Moira!" Sherry yelled for her friend.

"She should be the least of your worries little girl" The B.O.W said as she moves forward and smacks Sherry to the ground again.

Sherry quickly took out a frost grenade and throws it at the B.O.W, freezing her. The agent stood back up and watched the frozen B.O.W, seeing if it really did the trick. A few more seconds passed and the Minotaur B.O.W starts moving again, slowly breaking the ice apart.

"Shit...I knew it" Sherry said disappointingly.

"You had me worried there for a second haha" The B.O.W said after being free completely.

"Shit what do I do now, the explosive grenades are on Moira and all I got is another freezing grenade but it'll just have the same effect as before" Sherry thought to herself.

"I see you're deep in thought, probably trying to figure out a way to kill me, well sorry to disappoint you but nothing you do now is gonna work..you can try to run but I promise you won't outrun me...you might as well just give up and let me break and crush you" the B.O.W said, laughing at the agent.

The B.O.W suddenly gets blown up to pieces, with blood and chunks of meats flying in every direction. Sherry moved her arm out of her face and saw Moira standing a good distance away holding the anti B.O.W rifle.

"Saved your butt" Moira said jokingly.

"Moira you were fine all along." Sherry said.

"I pretended to be knocked out so she could focus on you while I get the rifle back" Moira replied.

"You bitch..but I admit that was smart of you...oh shit Moira take cover!" Sherry yelled after spotting a few siren guards approaching in the distance.

The two agents ran behind two large tree trunks just in time, avoiding the bullet shower from a group of siren guards.

"Fuck can't we get a damn break, first a tentacle monster, then a advance B.O.W, and now guards.!" Sherry said frustratingly.

"Shit they got us pinned down" Moira said.

"Just surrender and die bitches, you two got nowhere to run ahaha!" One of the siren guards yelled.

The over confident guards kept spraying the tree trunks, not even realizing that Sherry threw a freezing grenade near them. The grenade explodes, freezing a few close by siren guards completely solid. The remaining sirens started panicking after seeing this. Sherry and Moira took this chance and quickly used their pistols to pick them off one by one in the chaos.

"Good work Moira" Sherry said proudly.

"They sucked so bad, it's like it's their first firefight or something" Moira said.

"I know right...come out lets move out" Sherry replied.

"Fuck, where did they go?" Sophia thought to herself as she desperately tries to find Sherry and Moira.

The B.O.W charges up a energy bolt from her hand and unleashes it on the ground in anger.

"Nice transformation and ability Sophia" Athena yelled as she comes running into the scene.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Sophia asked.

"I'm searching for the agent that killed Helen and Jennifer" Athena replied.

"What?!..Helen and Jennifer are dead?!" Sophia said in a surprise tone.

"Yes, unfortunately...this agent that killed them is extremely dangerous and smart, I have to kill her before she causes any more harm to our organization." Athena replied.

"I'm also looking for two other agents, they managed to kill the twins and god knows who else" Sophia said.

"Damn this doesn't look good on our part, we lost half our elites already, mother is gonna be very disappointed." Athena said.

"Well well well, if it isn't my two little sisters" Cecelia said as she walks up to them.

"Why are you here?" Athena asked.

"To help you locate your targets of course...and I'm very disappointed that you disobeyed your orders to come see me, Athena" Cecelia said.

"I don't give a fuck about your orders sister" Athena replied.

"Don't forget I'm not only your older sister but my rank is also higher than yours" Cecelia said.

"So what, mother said I have the potential to be her most powerful daughter in the future" Athena spoke back.

"That doesn't mean much cause that's only a maybe and it won't happen anytime soon. Don't forget I became a B.O.W way before you and Sophia so I had years of experiences to master my abilities, not to mention I'm a mix of both the beauty virus and the code veronica virus." Cecelia said.

"Just because you have two viruses in you doesn't mean shit" Athena replied.

"You two can argue all you want, but I'm going to continue my search for those two" Sophia said as she starts walking off.

"Not so fast sister," Cecelia said as a few giant vines quickly bursts out of the ground, grabbing Sophia's legs and arms.

"Wha..what's the meaning of this Cecelia?" Sophia said nervously.

"You failed to kill those two agents and all because you didn't go with the twins,,,worst of all, both of them are dead because of you...had you listened to me and went with them together,..this would had been solved already...so tell me why I shouldn't punish you badly for this" Cecelia said as she walks up to her sister.

"I swear I could had killed them but they just...they just got lucky that's all" Sophia said, panicking a little.

"You call that a good excuse!" Cecelia yelled as she lands a hard slap on her sister's face.

"Please...give me another chance, I promise I'll get them this time." Sophia said.

The vines tighten up causing Sophia to let out a painful grunt. A few more vines bursts out of the ground and rubs themselves over Sophia's body, teasing her nipples and pussy. Sophia blushes.

"Sis please...I'm sorry I fail..please forgive me" Sophia begged.

"Come on sis, give her another chance here" Athena said, trying to convince Cecelia to go easy on her other sister.

"See to it that you do Sophia...cause there's going to be dire consequences if you fail again" Cecelia said while making her plants vines release her sister.

"You were saying you could locate our targets for us?" Athena said.

"Yes, I have planted a shit ton of spying plants across the island and they would react whenever someone that isn't a Siren are near or pass by them." Cecelia said.

"Did they spotted that damn agent?" Athena asked

"Yes, one of my spy plants detected a lone agent near the mining area, not a hundred percent sure she'll still be there but it's worth checking out..the guards in that area might be able to assist you too" Cecelia said.

"No need for any help, I'll personally torture her when i find her...and thanks for the info, I'll be going now" Athena said as she walks off.

"What about the other two agents?" Sophia asked desperately.

"Non of my plants detected them recently but one of them did sensed Laura's presence heading to the agent's outpost and strangely enough, Laura's life seem to have faded not long after so it means someone must had killed her." Cecelia said.

"Laura, that dumb Minotaur bitch died?..I'm glad, always hated her" Sophia said.

"You should be more concern that she died, she's the largest siren elite and she's also the strongest physically so those agents must had some pretty good weapons with them" Cecelia said.

"Don't compare me with her sis, I'm going to prove to you I can beat them" Sophia replied before walking off.

"You better" Cecelia said.

A minute passed by and Angela also came into the scene.

"Cecelia, you wish to see me?" Angela said as she flew down and landed in front of the other B.O.W.

"You're late, what took you so long" Cecelia said.

"Sorry I just had a lot on my mind at the moment" Angela replied.

"Right...did you get rid of the mysterious newcomer?" Cecelia asked.

"What newcomer?" Angela asked, pretending like she doesn't know.

"A siren patrol reported a group of defeated siren guards on the shores and you were in that area before so I find it hard to believe that you missed that." Cecelia replied.

"They were already defeated when I got there but the person who defeated them was nowhere to be found" Angela said.

"Whoever defeated them did it with his or her bare hands, some of the siren girls were even transformed already...and how do you know it's just one person Angela, you're not trying to hide anything from me are you?" Cecelia questioned the B.O.W.

"No, of course not, I would never lie to you, I was merely guessing that it was from one person, for all I know it could had been a group of people instead" Angela replied.

"Hmm fair enough..you may go back to your duties." Cecelia said.

"That was close...but I hope she's not secretly suspicious of me" Angela thought as she's walking away.

Ada hid behind a construction vehicle, preventing a close by guard patrol from noticing her. She has successfully avoided a good amount of guards in the mining site, eager to make her way into the mine cave.

"I wonder what the sirens are trying to build here...still I need to get in that mine, might lead me to their central base." Ada thought.

Another siren guard came near the vehicle but she was alone and Ada knew this is her chance to start the attack. Ada made a sound causing the lone siren guard to go around the vehicle. The agent quickly shoots her in the head with her silencer. Ada than switched to her crossbow and aims it at another lone siren guard a good thirty feet away. She pulls the trigger and the bolt decapitated the siren guard, sending and pinning her head on a stone wall. Luckily the siren patrol group still haven't noticed. Ada inserted a explosive bolt this time and shot the patrol. The explosion managed to dismember and kill three of the guards. The fourth one was unharmed as she was further away than them.

The lone siren survivor started screaming and Ada uses this chance to rush towards her from the side. Ada took out Jennifer's blade arm and did a swift horizontal cut, cleaving the siren in half. As Ada walks toward the mine entrance, another siren guard came out.

"Stop right there, I don't remember you being part of the mining guards" The guard said.

"Heh that's because I'm not" Ada said, quickly throwing the blade arm like a spear towards the siren guard, piercing her chest and killing her.

Ada made her way into the mine and quickly sees that it's no ordinary mine but a base instead. The agent hid herself in the corner after hearing footsteps from the left corridor. Once the person got close enough, Ada swings her blade arm, slicing off the siren's head. Another siren walked into the scene and started screaming in fear after seeing this but thankfully she was unarmed.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Ada said, pointing the gun at her.

"Don't hurt please, I'll do whatever you want" The Siren begged.

"You can start by telling me how to get into the central base and would this mining base lead me to it?" Ada demanded.

"No this is just a small side base for the sirens and only the elites have ever been into the central base" The siren guard replied.

"But do you at least know the location of it?" Ada asked.

"No I don't, none of us common siren troops knows" The guard replied.

Suddenly Ada felt someone behind her and quickly jumps out of the way, dodging a few acid shots. One of the shots landed on the siren guard causing the guard to scream loudly as she starts melting.

"That's twice you managed to accidentally hit your own people instead of me" Ada said, smiling at the B.O.W.

"I don't give a fuck who dies as long as I get you, you fucking bitch!" Athena screamed.

"Oh wow, you sound pissed, I guess it's because I killed one of your friends..you should had seen the looks on her face right before she died" Ada said, taunting the B.O.W.

"You bitch, i'll kill you!" Athena screamed again.

"You have to catch me first girl" Ada said as she started running down the corridor.

The B.O.W sends a telekinesis blast towards Ada, sending her flying further down the corridor. Ada quickly rolled and got back up as if she was expecting it. Ada smirks at Athena.

"Thanks for assisting me in the direction I'm going to" Ada said before going deeper into the mine.

"You won't be so cocky once I start ripping you to pieces!" Athena screamed, running after her.

Ada made her way into a huge hallway and took out her crossbow, waiting for Athena to come into view. When the B.O.W finally came, Ada shot a explosive bolt towards Athena but she quickly uses her telekinesis powers to deflect the bolt, sending it back near Ada. The agent quickly rolls on the ground, avoiding the exploding damage.

"Not bad girl" Ada said.

"You'll be begging for death once I'm done with you...I won't forgive you for killing Jennifer and using one of her limp as a weapon you evil bitch!" Athena yelled.

"I find it funny that you villains always carelessly kills people but as soon as someone you like dies, you start acting all crazy, a taste of your own medicine I suppose" Ada replied calmly.

"Shut up you witch!" Athena screamed as she uses her powers to break down pieces of the wall and sends them at the agent. Ada dodges most of the rocks but one managed to land on her, causing her to fall down.

"Lets see if you can defend against multiple attacks while being blind" Ada said as she throws a flash grenade at Athena.

The flash bang temporary blinded Athena and Ada took this chance to use her pistol and repeatedly fires at her from different angles. To Ada's surprise, all the bullets got deflected.

"Nice try you old hag, trying to attack me when I'm flashed...but.I can generate a constant telekinesis barrier around my entire body for protection as long as I maintain it," Athena laughed.

Athena sends another telekinesis blast towards Ada causing her to fly and hit the wall. Ada got back up and made another attempt to shoot at the B.O.W but fails as Athena sends her gun off her hand.

"Die you bitch!" Athena yelled, sending Ada slamming against the wall again with her telekinesis.

""Damn I'm out of options here..at least offensively" Ada thought.

Athena sends a even bigger wave of telekinesis blast towards Ada but the agent dodges this one and retreats further into the mine once again. Ada made it to thin bridge that leads to a a door on the other end.

"Shit!" Ada said, finding out the door at the end was locked.

"I guess this is the end for you bitch!" Athena said as she uses her powers and causes the bridge to start shaking and breaking apart.

"Oh boy...this doesn't look good for me" Ada thought.

The bridge completely breaks soon after, causing the agent to fall down into the abyss.

"Hahahahaha...i finally got you bitch...hopefully the fall is very deep just so you can experience as much fear as possible before you die haha" Athena laughed and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ada quickly stabs the wall with Jennifer's blade hand, slowing the descend as she held on to the severed arm. She takes out her hookshot and takes aim before sending herself back up but was forced to leave the B.O.W's arm behind

"This gadget never disappoints me" Ada said, kissing the hookshot.

Once she was up, she quickly catches up to Athena while remaining unseen. The agent quietly follows Athena from a good distance behind her as the B.O.W makes her way out of the mine. Once the B.O.W was out of the mine, she thought about her friend's death and was glad that she could finally avenge her.

"Jennifer...your death wasn't in vain...I got the bitch back for you...I wish I could had made her suffer a slower and a more painful death" Athena said to herself.

"You'll still have a chance to do that to me" Ada spoke from behind her causing the B.O.W to turn around.

"What?!...how...how are you still fucking alive?!" Athena screamed in anger and surprise.

"Oh I have my ways" Ada replied calmly.

"I'll kill you for good this time!" Athena yelled as her snake hair starts splitting out a barrage of acid towards the agent.

Ada easily dodges her shots causing the B.O.W to use her telekinesis powers and send the surrounding objects at the agent. Ada evades the objects and puts a explosive bolt onto her crossbow than shot it at the B.O.W. Athena uses her powers to send the bolt high up in the air before it explodes, avoiding the damage.

"I told you bitch, you can't beat me" Athena said and sends more of the surrounding objects at the agent.

Ada continues to avoid her attacks, baiting the B.O.W to use more and more of her powers. Ada purposely chose to reveal herself to the B.O.W once outside because she knows she'll have a lot of room to dodge and control the situation.

"Stop fucking moving!" Athena screamed as Ada evaded another one of her attacks.

"You need to work on your aim" Ada said, taunting her.

"Shut up!..I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you!" Athena yelled and spreads her arms out.

Athena uses a tremendous amount of telekinesis power to break the ground apart, levitating a bunch of ground chunks up in the air.

"Impressive" Ada said.

"Hahahaha, try dodging all of these!" Athena laughed.

The B.O.W sends all of them towards Ada as she tries to dodge again but it was a bit too much this time as two of the pieces managed to hit the agent causing her to fall on the ground in pain.

"Hahahaha you're dead now!" Athena said as she uses her powers to break the ground apart again.

Athena gathers the ground pieces together and plans to use them to crush Ada's body completely but before the B.O.W can send them towards Ada, she suddenly feels dizzy, causing all the ground chunks to fall back down.

"What..what's happening?" Athena said in surprise.

"Looks like you used too much energy...from reading some of the files back in your town base. I managed to find out that even the advance strains of siren B.O.W cannot use too much of their abilities at once...and it seems most of you don't even know about your own weaknesses and flaws...although I'll admit I had no idea when you would run out of energy so it was kinda like a gamble" Ada said to the confused B.O.W.

"No..you're wrong, I refuse to believe what you're saying!" Athena screamed as she tries focusing her powers again but nothing happens and it seems this has affected her snakes too as they were out of acid.

Ada sees this chance and aims her pistol at Athena but also found out she has no ammo left.

"Shit" Ada thought to herself, realizing both her crossbow and gun were out of bolts and bullets.

"Ha, you ran out of ammo, how unfortunate for you" Athena said.

"I think I'll manage just fine, you're not really know as a physical type of B.O.W" Ada said.

"I'm not entirely helpless in a physical fight and I'll prove that to you after I beat the shit out of you" Athena said before dashing forward.

Ada also charges towards the B.O.W and the two engaged in hand to hand combat. Both seems equally matched for a bit as they block and dodged each others strikes and kicks.

"Damn you.." Athena said, realizing that her human opponent is extremely good at fighting.

"What's the matter, can't beat a mere human without your powers" Ada said, taunting the B.O.W.

"Shut up bitch!" Athena yelled and tries landing a straight kick but the agent managed to avoid it and landed a elbow to Athena's face, sending her to the floor.

"Now you're getting beat by a human, how embarrassing for you" Ada said.

"I won't let you beat me!" Athena yelled as she got back up and tries attacking Ada again.

The agent blocked her attacks and landed a good knee on the B.O.W, causing her to moan in pain. Ada than went behind her and started putting her in a sleeper hold, choking her while her other hand grabs her breasts. Athena blushes as she struggles to break free.

"You sound so cute when you're struggling and your breasts are very soft" Ada said.

"You pervert!" Athena scream as her snake hair tries biting Ada, forcing the agent to let go and move back.

"Looks like you needed your little snakes to save you, how cute" The agent said.

As Ada and Athena stares each other down, another B.O.W came onto the scene and smacks Ada fifteen feet away with her tail.

"What?" Ada said confusingly as she gets back up.

"Surprised human?" The B.O.W said as she stops using her camouflage like powers and reveals herself to Ada, hissing at the agent.

This B.O.W has a reptile but humanoid body with a mighty tail and sharp claws on her feet and hand. Most of her arms and legs are covered with scales while her torso and head remains smooth. Her face is human with the exception of her reptile like eyes and tongue.

"Fuck off Tiffany, I don't need your help, I can handle this bitch on my own" Athena said to the other B.O.W.

"Stop lying to yourself, your powers are exhausted at the moment, you need to go home and rest to regain it." Tiffany replied.

"Nooo! I don't need you telling me what to do, this agent is mine!" Athena yelled back.

"Your mother sees great potential in you in the future once you grow and master your powers so I cannot afford to put your safety at risk here" Tiffany said.

"Hmmm so your dangerous powers would become even more dangerous, that just motivates me to kill you even more and perhaps as soon as possible..I'm going to slice your pretty head clean off just like I did to your friend" Ada said, smiling at Athena.

"Fuck you!, fuck you! the only one that's going to die is you!, you!" Athena screamed.

"Relax Athena, don't let her mind games effect you" Tiffany said, trying to calm Athena down.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of Tiffany and Athena, blinding them both temporarily, allowing Ada to escape.

"That sneaky woman" Tiffany said while still covering her eyes.

After the flashbang effect wore out, both of the B.O.W quickly looks and searches around and found no sign of the agent.

"That fucking bitch got away again, arrghhhh I need to kill her!" Athena screamed.

"It's not like you to be this angry Athena" Tiffany said.

"She killed Jennifer...I can't let her get away with this!" Athena replied.

"Perhaps you need to relax a bit, go back to the base, take a nice shower, and rest, you'll need to recharge your powers and then you can have your revenge" Tiffany said.

"I can't relax with that annoying bitch on the loose!" Athena screamed.

The two B.O.W continues to argue back and forth but little did Athena know, Ada had placed a small tracking device on her skirt when she was choking her before. Not too far away, Ada looks back and smiles as she continues to retreat.

"Luckily I had one more flash grenade back there or else I would had been dead...now I just gonna go back to my hideout and restock my ammo...hopefully she doesn't find out about my little tracking device" Ada thought to herself.

Sherry and Moria got near the town again, looking out for any sirens or zombies.

"Feel sorry for the people in this town," Moira said.

"The Siren's crimes are unforgivable, thousands of people are dead because of them" Sherry replied.

"Any info on the population of this town?" Moira asked.

"From what I remembered, it was a little over four thousand" Sherry answered.

"That's horrible, that's a large amount of innocent lives lost" Moira said.

"Doesn't matter if it's a huge amount or a small amount..lives were lost and we must put a stop to them" Sherry replied.

"On a lighter note, there seems to be a fast food restaurant over there, lets go get something to eat" Moira said.

"Not really in a mood to eat anything, not in a outbreak anyway" Sherry replied.

"Come on Sherry, I'm hungry" Moira begged.

"fine" Sherry sighed.

"Wonder if we'll see any zombies in here" Moira said jokingly as she and her partner enters the restaurant.

Once the two agents were inside, a group of crimson heads were alerted by their presence.

"You just had to say that didn't you" Sherry said to her partner.

Sherry and Moira took out their pistols and started blasting away at the zombies with headshots.

"Ha, I killed four of them while you only managed to kill three" Moira jokes around.

"I wasn't aware that this was a competition and I landed headshots on my first hits while it took you almost a entire clip" Sherry responded.

"Oh shit look out, we missed one!" Moira warned her partner as a crimson head was right behind Sherry.

Sherry turned around only to see a lighting bolt blowing up the zombie's head.

"That was close, thanks Moira...but when did you have a electric gun on you?" Sherry asked.

"I didn't...and that wasn't me" Moira answered as she was just as confused as her partner.

"Hey losers, surprised to see me again" Sophia said causing both agents to turn to her direction.

"What the fuck?!..I thought you were dead" Moira said.

"Even if you survived, there was no way you could had gotten back up from that pit" Sherry said.

"I don't have time to explain how I survived to you two" Sophia responded as she unleashed a few bolts of energy towards them. Sherry and Moira both dodged the bolts.

"Quick Moira use that rifle on her.!" Sherry yelled.

Moira takes aim but got distracted as a zombie came out of the bathroom door near her. Moira quickly turn and blew up the zombie instead.

"For God's sake Moira, shoot that electric bitch not a zombie and that wasn't even a crimson head, just a normal zombie" Sherry yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Moira yelled back.

"I could had took out that zombie for you" Sherry replied.

"Oh my god, both of you just shut up and die already!" Sophia yelled as she generates two large bolts of energy and sends it towards them.

The blast managed to miss the two agents by a few feet but the force was enough to send them to the floor. Moira got back up and fires her pistol at the Tyrant girl but found out it was useless once again.

"Oh shit, you had your powers back" Moira said.

"Duh, didn't you see her using those electric bolts of her just now" Sherry said to Moira.

"Now you two are going to die!" Sophia said as she dashes towards Sherry and smacks her to the floor as she was getting back up.

The B.O.W than picks up Sherry and throws her across the room. Moira grabs her rifle and takes aim at the tyrant once again but Sophia quickly shot out a quick bolt of energy that knocks it out of Moira's hand.

"Damn it" Moira said and pulls out her pistol to shoot at the B.O.W.

Unsurprisingly to Moira, her bullets had no effect as they all bounced off Sophia's electric barrier.

"You should know that little toy of yours won't get through my electric shielding" Sophia smirked and sends a electric bolt at Moira's pistol, sending it flying out of the agent's hand.

Sherry grabbed and threw a huge pot of soup on the Tyrant girl.

"You bitch, you dirty my hair!" Sophia yelled as she turns and faces Sherry.

"Here's a gift" Sherry said as she sprays the B.O.W in the face with a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Fuck you!" the Tyrant girl yelled as she unleashes energy bolts in random directions due to her visions being blurred by the syrup.

"How you like a cucumber up your cunt bitch" Sherry said, quickly ramming a cucumber up the tyrant girl's vagina.

"Ahhhhh!" Sophia groaned and blushes as she felt the vegetable up her pussy.

Sherry starts kicking and hitting the B.O.W a few times and Sophia returns the favor by pushing her back and landing a powerful kick on Sherry, sending the agent to the wall. Sophia starts rubbing the syrup off her face while Moira picks up her rifle and pulls the trigger only to find out that the weapon is broken as it made a weird broken sound.

"Fuck, her electric attack broke it...guess I got no choice but to pick up Sherry's shotgun" Moira thought.

Moira grabs her partner's shotgun and fires at the Tyrant but the B.O.W notices her in the last second and managed to deflect her bullets with her barrier before sending a bolt at the shotgun which caused it to break.

"Fuck!" Moira said as she ran to the kitchen area.

"Oh look, your friend chickened out and decided to leave you here by yourself hahaha!" The B.O.W laughed.

"Is that all you got" Sherry smirked at the Tyrant, trying to distract and hope that her partner would come up with a good plan.

"I know you're hurt so don't try to pretend like you're all fine but since you want to get beat up so bad, I'll just grant you your wish" Sophia said as she walks towards the agent.

The B.O.W charges forward and tries landing a punch but Sherry avoids it and quickly jumps up a table and kicks Sophia in the face.

"Fucking bitch!" Sophia screams as she grabs Sherry's neck and lifts the agent up than slams her to the wall and started choking her.

In the other room, Moira uses both hands to grabs a live lobster by the tail and took it out of the water tank.

"Any last words before you choke to death" Sophia smiles at the agent.

"Yeah, taste my boot!" The agent said before kicking the B.O.W in the face.

Sophia loses her grip and took a few steps back.

"Why you little shit!" Sophia screamed and angrily punches Sherry to the floor than kicks her a few feet away.

Sophia walks up to Sherry whose moaning in pain on the floor while Moira charges at the B.O.W from behind while still holding the lobster. The tyrant girl gets ready to stomp the agent's head but suddenly felt a sharp pain on her butt cheeks.

"Arrghhh! Sophia screamed and bounced a little as the lobster pinches her butt.

Moira helped Sherry up and the two began making a run for the entrance. Unfortunately once they were both outside, a group of siren guards surrounded them, aiming their guns at the agents.

"Oh come on..." Moira said.

"Shit.." Sherry sighed.

Sophia walks out of the restaurant while generating a lighting attack and sends it out at the two agents, shocking and knocking them out.

"Surprised they're still alive, a normal human would had been dead" Sophia said as she still sees them both breathing.

"Should we finish them now?" Asked one of the guards.

"No, killing them would be too easy, bring them back to my house in town. I'm going to torture these two before I kill them" Sophia replied.

"But current orders are to kill them as soon as possible" Said another siren guard.

"I said no!..I'm gonna kill them the way I want, now listen to me or else!" Sophia yelled.

"Of course, we're sorry to have questioned you" The siren girls said.

Meanwhile Ada was once again back in the siren town base, searching and getting ready to finish her prey, checking her tracking radar every minute to see where Athena is. Getting everything she needs for her task, including a new katana from the siren's weapon room.

"Can't believe I'm back here again, still they'll never suspect me to return here after I was exposed already. With this wig and nerdy looking glasses, my disguise should be far less suspicious this time around." Ada thought.

Ada finally located Athena at the sixth basement floor with her tracker.

"This section looks more high class than the others, not surprising since one of the Queen's daughter is here, one I'm going to kill." Ada thinks to herself.

As the agent approaches her room, she can hear Athena screaming.

"Mom I still don't understand why did you want me to rest in the base instead of my house in town!" Athena yelled.

"It's for your own safety, whoever this agent is, she's proving to be very troublesome, remember this is the same person who took out Helen and Jennifer on her own" The Queen said softy.

"And how does this effect me, I'm more powerful than them and I want her to come for me so I can rip her fucking head off!" Athena screams.

"I have no doubt you can defeat her but you'll need to rest and regain your powers first" The Queen said.

"Yeah you should listen to our mother cause you clearly can't think straight after losing Jennifer or perhaps you are just butthurt that a human agent managed to outsmart you" Cecelia said.

"Shut the fuck up Cecelia or I'll hurt you too" Athena screamed and the whole room starts shaking as she unleashes some of the powers she regained.

"Oh are you sure it's wise to challenge me when you only regained so little of your powers" Cecelia said while she conjures a fireball in her hand.

"Enough my girls!..it's time I return to my work, come Cecelia" The Queen said as she and Cecelia walked out of the room.

Ada took a good look at the two ladies walking out, one was naked with plant like features on her body which is obviously from the T-Veronica virus but the other woman looks completely human wearing a white dress. The agent could feel a majestic presence coming from her as if she has some great powers within her. Another strange thing is that this woman looks extremely young for her age. Even tho Ada has no clue what age they are but from Athena looking around the mid teens, this woman being her mother should be around the mid thirties to late thirties. However her appearance is clearly that of a woman in her twenties. If Ada didn't know she was Athena's mother, she would had thought she was her older sister.

"Interesting, her young look is one of the effect from the Beauty virus no doubt, still I'll be lying if I say I wasn't jealous" Ada thought to herself.

The two ladies walked away to the opposite direction from Ada. The agent peaks inside and see Athena wearing a nice looking transparent lingerie sleepwear causing Ada to lick her lips at the sight of the B.O.W's beauty. Athena spots Ada at the door but fortunately she couldn't tell it was a disguise this time.

"I wasn't told there would be a guard here" Athena said.

"Because of these troubled times with the agents on the island, the Queen has assigned additional guards" Ada said, quickly making up a answer with a fake voice.

"Listen, I don't care what my mother says, I don't need any protection from anyone" Athena said angrily.

"In that case, I shall be your servant instead" Ada said.

"So eager to be my lapdog huh..well in that case you can make yourself useful by getting me a glass of lemon juice." Athena replied.

"Right away my lady" Ada replied.

The agent went to the kitchen and pour the lemon juice into the glass. Ada takes out a sleeping pill she got from the infirmary upstairs and drops it in the lemon juice.

"My original plan was to kill you once you fall asleep but this is going to make things a whole lot easier heh" Ada smirks as she heads back to Athena's room.

"Good dog" Athena said as Ada hands her the glass.

"She'll be sleeping like a baby in no time" Ada thought to herself and smiles as she watches the B.O.W drink the drugged juice.

Athena puts the glass down and crosses her arm, looking as if she's angry at something.

"What's wrong my lady?" The disguised Ada asks.

"I'm still thinking about that agent Ada...god I can't wait till tomorrow so I can hunt her down and fucking kill her" Athena said angrily.

"I heard this agent is very beautiful and elusive, not to mention very tricky" The disguised Ada replied.

"No she's not, she's a stupid ugly old whore who just got lucky that's all" Athena said, raising her voice.

"Ouch those insults, you really hate me that much huh" Ada thought to herself.

"I promise Emily I'll avenge Jennifer but this is getting really personal too as I just fucking hate her so much at this point. that cocky over confident bitch!" Athena said.

"If only she was right here in this room than she would be in big trouble" The disguised Ada said.

"I know, I wish she was here so I could rip her fucking head off" Athena said.

Suddenly the B.O.W starts feeling very tired as she puts her hand on her forehead. Even her snake hairs starts falling asleep one by one.

"You must be exhausted from today, it's best if you rest my dear" Ada said.

"You're right...I guess I did overworked myself" Athena said weakly as she struggles to stand.

The B.O.W let out a soft moan as she stumbles into Ada's arms and the agent guided her to the bed, placing her down gently. Athena fell into a deep dreamless sleep soon after.

"Silly girl you were so deep in thought that even my mediocre fake accent managed to fool you" Ada said as she looks down at her.

Ada locks the door and found the skirt that Athena wore before which was laying on the floor. She took the mini tracking device back than walks up to the sleeping B.O.W.

"If you weren't full of anger and obsessed with killing me then you probably would have notice this little tracking device on your skirt and my disguise heh" Ada smiles.

The agent stares at her gorgeous body for a bit and takes out her sword, getting ready to kill Athena but as the agent looked down, she can't help but admire the beautiful sleeping figure that's spread out in front of her. After some quick thinking, Ada decided not to kill the B.O.W yet.

"Not going to pass this chance up...I think I'm going to play with you first" Ada said as she puts her katana on the side.

The agent shook Athena a few times to make sure she was in a deep slumber. After that, Ada went on the offensive. She strokes the girl's face and snake hair which were also in deep slumber.

"You look so innocent and pretty even with all these snake hairs...but with a face like that, you'll probably look good with any hairstyle." Ada whispers.

Ada moved her face down, kissing her warm neck a few times before kissing her cheeks and lips. Ada moved her hands underneath the girl's sleepwear, stroking and rubbing her soft flesh. Ada grabs and holds up one of the girl's long sexy legs up with one arm while her other hand caresses the girl's milky thigh. Ada moved her mouth and started kissing and licking Athena's thigh then moves to lick her sole and suck on her toes.

Even though Ada knows Athena is a powerful and dangerous B.O.W but in her sleeping and defenseless state, she was just another girl to Ada. The agent slip her hand underneath the girl's panties, feeling her nicely shaped pubic hair and pussy lips. As Ada massages it, she felt her fingers making contact with the girl's clit and starts playing with it. A soft moan came out of Athena's mouth as her cunt gets wets and Ada shoves two fingers inside the girl's moist pussy and fingers her. The B.O.W sighed and let out another moan as Ada looks and sees Athena blushing and drooling a little. Ada licks the drool off the B.O.W's mouth.

"What's the matter, didn't you want to kill me, I'm right next to you, fingering you and you're not even doing anything" Ada said, taunting her sleeping opponent.

Ada kiss and licks the girl's blushing face as she kept fingering her. Athena's pussy is soaked with fluids now as each thrust made wet squishy sounds. Athena's breathing became heavier with her eyebrows frowning a little due to the arousing attacks Ada is giving her. The agent took out her fingers and tastes them, licking and sucking the liquid on her fingers clean.

"The computer terminal did say beauty virus B.O.W. are more sensitive than humans heh" Ada whispers at her ear.

Ada grabbed the girl's panties, tugging them down and leaving the soaked panties curled around Athena's left ankle. Ada moved her fingers, rubbing and playing with Athena's slippery wet pussy, spreading her overflowing juice around her pussy and public hair. The agent bent down and licked her horny wet cunt, sucking and eating her out, burying her tongue within the throbbing snatch. Athena moans, unconsciously spreading her legs wider for Ada.

"You may be unaware of what's going on but your body surely isn't..in fact it's responding nicely to my assaults heh" Ada said as another moan came out of her sleeping opponent.

Ada licked Athena's aroused pussy over and over again, teasing and assaulting the girl's twitching clit and labia with her playful tongue. Athena groaned, reflexively grinding her cunt against the agent's face. Ada wrapped her arms around Athena's thighs and continues to suck on the aggressive and horny pussy, moving her head up and down the girl's leaking cunt, tasting the fluid that's still flowing out from the teen's warm and aroused sex. Athena moaned and groaned in sexual pain and Ada smiles. The agent starts sucking on her hard and throbbing clit causing Athena to let out a sexual sound. Ada jams three fingers in and out of her wet pussy while she sucks on her engorged clit. Athena continues to make soft suffering sounds as she slept in delirium. Loud wet slurping sounds can be heard as Ada kept on licking and sucking the girl's wet slippery cunt. Athena's body quivers as she came and came hard. Ada took a few breaths as she was also very aroused herself.

Ada looked and sees the girl drooling and breathing heavily now with her hips still twitching and Ada smiles, seeing how much she has aroused her. The agent cuts open the girl's nightwear and strips her.. Athena's nipples were already rock hard. The agent moves down and sucks on one of her pointy erect nipples while her other hand squeezes her other nipples and pulls it causing another moan from the B.O.W. The agent rolls the B.O.W over and starts licking her ass crack before darting and twisting her tongue as deep in her anus as possible causing Athena to let out a painful groan. Ada searched the room and found a large dildo.

"Perfect" Ada said and begin stripping herself.

Ada rolls Athena over again and shoves the sex toy in the B.O.W, fucking her with it, thrusting it in and out with great force. Afterwards Ada takes the slippery dildo out and sucks the fluid off it. Ada then place one end of the dildo within herself and moans. She positions herself and inserted the other half of the dildo within Athena's pussy.

Ada starts fucking herself and Athena with the dildo and at the same time, she grabs and rubs the sleeping girl's large juicy breasts. Athena groaned and Ada moaned as the agent thrust and moves the dildo, fucking both of them harder and faster. Ada came and Athena also seem to have climaxed again. Ada puts two of her hands on Athena blushing face and smiles before moving down and kissing her again. Fortunately for Ada, the B.O.W was still in a heavy sleep, completely unaware of whats happening which is exactly what Ada had hoped.

"Time to put sleeping beauty into a permanent sleep" Ada whispered.

Ada grabbed her katana and gets ready to land the killing blow but stares at her mighty slumbering foe once more. Athena is completely helpless and oblivious to how much danger she's in right now causing Ada to think a little. A part of Ada wanted to spare Athena so that she would wake up in the morning and find herself naked with a dildo up her snatch. The B.O.W's eyelashes were beautiful. her face was like a angel and her pretty lips half open. She seems so vulnerable and defenseless and Ada felt a little sorry for her but as she looks at her snake hairs, she reminded herself that for all the beauty Athena had. She was still a B.O.W and would be too dangerous to let live. Ada quickly swings the blade, slicing off her head from her slumbering body in a instant.

Ada picks up Athena's severed head and admires her beauty even in death.

"Dead while still asleep...such a terrible fate..to be stuck in unawareness...I told you I was going to kill you but you didn't believe me...still I thank you, your body was delicious...now..sleep Athena...sleep forever" Ada said and kisses Athena's lips one more time before putting the head in her bag.

Ada covers Athena's neck wound with the bed sheets, hiding the wound and massive bloodstain and walks towards the door. Ada licks her lips and smiles as she looks at Athena's spread out body on the bed one more time before heading out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shit I might be lost...wish I had asked Angela for some directions before we split up before" Jake thought to himself.

He quickly turns around after getting a feeling that something is watching him but sees nothing. Jake kept on walking but again feels that he isn't here alone. After the third time, Jake was convinced that he is indeed being followed.

"Alright show yourself, I know you're here somewhere, whoever you are" He said.

A huge stick is suddenly thrown at Jake but he easily dodges it. The invisible attacker tries attacking him from behind but due to his superhuman reflexes. Jake quickly turns around and lands a solid straight kick at the unseen B.O.W causing her to land on the ground, losing her stealth powers in the process.

"Not bad...I see you aren't some normal human" Tiffany said, getting back up.

"And you also look quite different then some of the other sirens here" Jake responded.

"First I ran into Athena fighting that woman agent and now I run into you, another agent, seems luck is on my side today" Tiffany smiles.

"Who is Athena?...and woman agent?..do you mean Sherry, where is she?" Jake asked.

"I have no reason to tell you anything." Tiffany answers.

"Tell me where Sherry is and I'll let you go" Jake said.

"Hahaha..let me go?...I don't think you're in any position to demand anything from me" Tiffany laughed and jumped towards him.

Jake evades her claw strike but the B.O.W spins and smacks him with her tail, sending him to the ground.

"Damn shes powerful, much stronger and faster then those other B.O.W I fought before at the bleach...this must be one of those advance siren bio weapons similar to Angela." Jake thinks to himself.

Tiffany quickly camouflages herself again, forcing Jake to look around. The B.O.W tries landing a tail swing on him but his quick senses and reflexes allows him to evade it again. Unfortunately Tiffany lunged right after and was able to scratch him with her claw. Jake tries attacking her back but she turns invisible again. The B.O.W charges at him with her claws and Jake senses it and jumps up but the B.O.W uses her tail to grab one of his leg and slams him against a tree trunk.

"Aahahahah!...whats the matter pretty boy, can't stand the pain?" Tiffany taunts him.

"Shit..at this rate, she'll eventually outlast me" Jake thought.

The B.O.W lunges towards him, punching him in the stomach, causing him to kneel down and cough out a bit of blood. Before Jake could recover, Tiffany slams his back with her tail, sending him crashing hard to the ground. Tiffany rips off his pants and underwear and started licking his butt cheeks before licking the man's ass crack and finally slips her tongue into his anus. Jake let out a painful groan as he regains some conscious. The B.O.W rolls the semi conscious man on his back and starts jerking him off with her hand.

"What...the fuck are you doing?!" Jake said in surprise as he comes back to his senses.

"The last man I raped wasn't that fun so hopefully you'll do better hahaha!" Tiffany replied.

Jake let out a moan as his cock got big and hard.

"Get off me you crazy lady!" Jake struggles to talk.

"Your big friend down here disagrees with you ahahahaha" Tiffany laughed.

"Oohh!" Jake moaned loudly as the B.O.W sucks on his erect cock with great speed and force.

Jake doesn't want this from the B.O.W but his penis wasn't agreeing with him. Soon the man cums hard on Tiffany, shooting a big load of semen inside her mouth and onto her face. She swallows the load of semen and got even more turned on. Tiffany crouched on top of Jake's face, grinding her wet cunt on his mouth, smearing her cunt juice all over his face.

"Come on..eat me out...eat me out good or I'll kill you" Tiffany threatens him.

"If this is what she wants than I'll give her what she wants" Jake thought as he starts licking and sucking on her cunt.

"Ooooh yeah...ooo yeah...work that tongue...don't stop!" The B.O.W moans.

As he licks and does wonders with his tongue, Tiffany rubs her breast and hard nipples with her hand. Jake sucks and tongues her cunt faster and and more aggressively and soon the B.O.W moans loudly and squirts her love juice on his face. Tiffany took a deep breath and smiles at the man.

"I'm gonna enjoy having that big meat of yours inside me" Tiffany whispers and gets on top of Jake.

She starts raping the man, moving her hips up and up, fucking his penis as she held his arms down with her hands. Tiffany and Jake both moans louder as she moves her body in and out, faster and faster. The human and the B.O.W both cum a few moments later. Tiffany collapse on Jake as they both catches their breath. After a few moments, she crawls back up and grins at him. Tiffany positions herself and allows Jake's huge meat to enter her begging cunt. The B.O.W moans painfully as she felt the man's cock within her. Tiffany starts riding it, moving her hips up and down while moaning wildly and aggressively. Jake also moans as his horny junk gets overwhelmed by the hardcore riding that Tiffany was giving him. Both of them came hard on each other soon after. The man and Tiffany catches their breath while Jake's huge meat is still inside her. After recovering, the B.O.W stood up, allowing a huge load of cum to drip down on Jake whose still laying down. Jake gathers a good amount of semen on his chest and splashes it on Tiffany's face.

"You dirty boy wanna play naughty huh..too bad..it's time I rip you apart...maybe I'll even keep your penis as a reminder ahahaha!" Tiffany said and laughs at her victim.

"I'll have to pass on that" Jake replied and uses both his legs to shove Tiffany backwards, having finally gained his strength back.

"You asshole!" The B.O.W yelled,turning invisible again.

Jake smirked at Tiffany while charging towards her and landing a quick punch sending her to the ground.

"What...but how?!" She yells in confusion.

"Thanks to the huge cumshot I landed on you before, I can now see you" Jake said.

"So what if you can see me...I'll still be able to kill you!" She screams, jumping towards him.

Tiffany wraps her tail on his body and tries squeezing him to death.

"Im gonna choke all the air out of ahhhhh!" Tiffany screams in pain as Jake bites her tail.

The B.O.W loses her tail grip on him and Jake kicks her back. Tiffany charges towards him again, spinning her body and tries slamming him with her tail but he catches it this time. Jake pulls her tail hard, lifting her up and spinning her before throwing her against the same tree trunk that she send him to before. Tiffany's body crashes hard on the tree trunk and she seems to be knocked out.

"Shame you're on the wrong side" Jake said before walking off.

Thanks to her reptile like features, Tiffany quickly recovers and turns invisible again wiping off any remaining cum on her face.

"Hahahahaha you stupid fuckboy, you thought you could defeat me that easily..this time I'll kill you quick instead of messing around!" The B.O.W screamed as she charges towards Jake while cloaked.

"Damn it!" Jake thought as he can't see which direction shes coming from.

"Hes over there, fire!" A siren guard yelled as she and another guard started firing their assault rifles towards Jake, not realizing the invisible Tiffany was in front of them.

"Wait!" Tiffany yelled fearfully.

But it was too late, by the time the guards realized that they were shooting at Tiffany, the guns were already out of bullets. The B.O.W's bleeding body drops to the floor and appears to be dead.

"What?!" The two siren guards said in a fearful tone.

"I guess being invisible does have its cons." Jake said to the two girls.

"Oh my god..what do we do..we just killed Tiffany by accident" One of the girls screamed in panic.

"Didn't I tell you Tiffany can turn invisible!" The other guard yelled.

"But..but how was I suppose to know she'll be right in front of our target" The first guard yelled back.

The two panicking girls didn't have a chance to continue arguing as Jake sneaks behind them and grabs both of their heads, slamming them onto each other, knocking both of them out.

"You girls should had payed more attention to me...but still gonna thank you two for killing that lizard lady even though you did it by accident" Jake said to the defeated girls and walks off.

After a few minutes, Tiffany stood back up, having regenerated all her wounds thanks to her powers. She starts laughing as she plans to kill Jake.

Back at the siren town base. Ada made it deeper underground, eager to find out more on the beauty virus. Ada knows she'll have a lot of time to do this as nobody should know Athena is dead until morning.

"According to the map I got a few floors above, there should be a data storage room containing the most classified information on the beauty virus." Ada said.

The agent soon found a long hallway with a secure door at the end and there seems to be a face scanner. The agent takes out Athena's head from her bag.

"Being a daughter of the Queen, your genetic should have enough clearance to open any lock" Ada said as she held her head in front of the scanner and with a few seconds of scanning, the computer grants Ada access.

The door opens and Ada looks around the room, finding a few a few beauty virus samples and some computer terminals.

"Perfect, pure beauty virus samples" Ada said excitingly as she took a few of them.

The agent starts accessing the computers for some more information and found some very disturbing details of the Queen's plan. Ada learns that she plans to use the Sirens to unleash countless biohazard attacks all across the world. Infecting as much people as they could with the beauty virus.

"I must stop them before this happens...without transforming, all the Sirens look and act like normal girls and woman. The world will never suspect them until its too late." Ada said to herself.

Ada continues to search through the computer files and found out where the siren's central base.

"No wonder it was so hard to find their HQ..it's not even on the island, its a underwater base a mile off the coast." Ada spoke to herself.

Ada also found out that there is a transportation service deep in this current base that would lead to their HQ.

"Hmmm that transportation must be in the lowest level...still it's heavily guarded and only the Elites could go in." The agent thought.

Once Ada got all the information she needs, the agent prepares to exit the room but a strange case caught her eye as she was leaving. Ada goes and opens it, finding three strange looking syringes.

"Wonder what they do...from the looks of it, all three of these are experimental beauty virus injectors..still might prove useful" The agent said as she walks out of the room.

Once Ada goes back up to the sixth basement floor, she sees Emily and a few siren guards walking in her direction across the hallway.

"Shit...she might see through my disguise" Ada thought.

But luckily for the agent, Emily wasn't paying attention to her as she walked passed Ada in a hurry. However Ada can see she was walking towards Athena's room.

"Oh no..she'll find out that Athena is dead and the whole base would be alerted..I need to get back to the surface and escape as soon as I can before that happens" The agent thought to herself.

Emily ordered the guards to wait outside while she enters the room alone and sees Athena's naked body with a dildo jammed up her cunt. Emily doesn't know she's dead yet thanks to the bed sheet that Ada used to cover her upper body.

"Oh my gosh!...falling asleep without taking your dildo out while your panties are still curled on your left ankle...and whats this..you also urinated?...this isn't like you" Emily said to Athena who she still thinks is alive.

Emily took out the dildo and licked it clean, tasting the fluid on it. She then grabbed and shook Athena's legs a few times but no response. She grabs her hips and shook her harder but still no response.

"Wake up..sleepy head..geez when did you become such a heavy sleeper...I'm sorry i should had try waking you up in the morning but I heard the news about you not being successful at killing that agent...and I wanted to come and cheer you up and sleep with you for the night...we'll go after the agent tomorrow." Emily said, moving down and started licking her cunt.

After a good amount of licking, Emily started noticing something was off as Athena made no sounds or movements so far. She pulled and threw the bed sheet to the side and screamed once she saw Athena's headless body. The B.O.W cries, hugging her lover's headless body, realizing that Ada was most likely responsible for this. The guards rushes in and alerts the base afterwards but it was too late, Ada has already made it out of the base. In the distance, Ada heard the siren alarm going off. She smiles and walks away.

Sherry and Moira opened their eyes after having a bucket of ice cold water dumped on them.

"Wat..the fuck?!" Moira said in a confuse tone.

As the water cleared from their eyes, both agent looked and saw Sophia holding a big bucket of water.

"Rise and shine bitches" The tyrant girl smiles, throwing the bucket to the side.

"Sophia!" Sherry yelled angrily and tries to attack her but finds herself unable to move.

Both agents find themselves spread out on a large metal bench with shackles trapping their ankles and wrists.

"Fuck we're trapped and what the fuck, we're also naked!" Moira said, panicking.

"Hahaha silly girls" Sophia laughed.

"Whats wrong, didn't you wanted us dead" Sherry said to the tyrant girl.

"I originally wanted to kill you bitches first chance I get but you two managed to make me hate you so much that I decided to change my mind...now I'm going to torture both of you..I'll break your mind first then kill you!" Sophia said, giving them a evil smile.

"Oh come on...!" Moira whined.

"I'll make you pay for all the things you put me through, especially you!" Sophia said, moving her head in front of Sherry.

Sherry wasn't intimidated as she split on the girl's face.

"Why you little bitch!" Sophia yelled and slapped the agent in the face a few times.

"That didn't even hurt" Sherry taunts Sophia.

The B.O.W lands a hard punch on Sherry's stomach, causing the agent to cough out saliva.

"Sherry!" Moira yelled, showing concern for her friend.

"Let's see how long it'll take for me to break your spirit hehe!" Sophia threatens them.

The B.O.W orders a siren guard to come into the room with a bag full of sex toys and other stuff.

"You perverted slut" Sherry yelled.

"Great..shes gonna get freaky with us" Moira sighed.

Sophia takes out a dildo and rubs it against the agent's mouth. Sherry kept her mouth closed but gets surprised suddenly when Sophia forced a large vibrator against her vagina. The agent gasped, opening her mouth and allowing the dildo to enter it.

"Yeah suck on it you stupid whore!" Sophia humiliates the agent.

Sherry starts getting wet as Sophia kept on teasing her pussy and erect clit with the vibrator. Sherry doesn't want to give in to the sexual attacks but her body doesn't share the same thought as her as it starts leaking. After a few moments, Sherry squirts out and the B.O.W laughs. Sophia then jams the large vibrator into the girl and leaves it in there causing Sherry to groan.

"Damn you!" Moira yelled on the side.

"Oh don't worry cause now it's your turn haha" The B.O.W walks up to Moira.

"Fuck you bitch!" The agent screamed.

Sophia took out a nipple clamp and pinches them onto Moira's nipples causing the agent to let out a painful and sexual grunt. She then took out another dildo and thrusts it in and out of the agent's moist cunt, fucking her with it.

"Stop...stop it..take it out!" Moira begged.

"Really?...cause you sure are enjoying it" Sophia smiles, seeing her cunt getting wetter.

Soon the agent's pussy was soaked as each thrust creates a wet squishy sound and Sophia laughs. On the other bench, Sherry continues to moan with the virbator still being stuck in her cunt. The agent is starting to lose her mind due to the constant pleasuring from the sex toy vibrating in her pussy. Sophia went and took the dildo out of Sherry's mouth.

"Take...that vibrator out of me.." Sherry struggles to say.

"I don't think so..and I'm also going to put something else on your mouth" The B.O.W said as she puts a gag on the Agent.

"Mmmm...mmmm!" Sherry tries mumbling out her words at the B.O.W.

"Stop!..she can't take all that abuse..please stop!" Moira begged the tyrant girl.

"Hahaha you wish...I'm gonna make both of you die from pleasure ahaha!" Sophia laughs.

The B.O.W walks to the other agent, also placing a gag on her mouth. She takes out the dildo from Moira's wet pussy and got a small vibrator. out of the bag. Sophia pushes the vibrator on Moira's clit and putting a tape over it, making sure the vibrator stays on the agent's upper labia. The B.O.W turns on the vibrator afterwards causing the agent to quiver and mumble hard through the gag.

"Ahahaha it's so satisfying watching you two defeated like this...you'll both die from pleasure like the sluts you are!...there is no escape for any of you so rot you fucking bitches!..rot and eventually die!" Sophia laughs loudly.

Sophia starts pleasuring herself at the suffering of the two agents. Thrusting her fingers into her moist snatch. The two agents are extremely horny now as their sex juice flows out on the bench.

"Oh yeah..oh yeah...ahhh...ahhh...ahhhh!" Sophia moans wildly as she finger fucks herself harder and faster.

The siren guard that is in the room with them walks behind Sophia and whacks her in the back of her head with a pipe, Sophia went limp and falls forward to the floor with her fingers still in her own cunt. Even being assaulted with the powerful vibrators, both agent still saw what happened and wonder why the siren guard decided to knock out the B.O.W. The two agents mumbles loudly at the guard, trying to say something to her. The guard walked to them and took out the gag from Sherry's mouth.

"I...was trying to tell you..to take the vibrator out" Sherry said weakly.

"Oops of course" The guard replied as she quickly takes it out from Sherry.

The guard went over to Moira and took the nipple clamps, gag, tape, and virbator off her body. She presses a switch and the girls are finally released from the shackles on the bench.

"Thank you!...I couldn't take it anymore" Moira thanks the siren guard while still breathing heavily.

Both agents catches their breath, recovering from the pleasuring torture they had before.

"Yeah we own you one big time...still who are you and why did you help us?" Sherry questions the guard.

"My name is Jessica and I can't tell you who I'm working for...all I'll say is that I;m spying on the Sirens and i plan to take their virus samples" Jessica told the girls.

"So she's like another Ada...great" Moira said.

"That still doesn't explain why you helped us escape" Sherry asks.

"It's simple...as long as you two are alive and not captured..you will draw the Sirens attention, allowing me to remain hidden longer, giving me a easier time to do my mission." The agent replied.

"Well you kinda blew your cover when you knocked out this spoiled bitch" Moira said, looking at the unconscious B.O.W.

"Unless we kill her of course" Sherry said to her partner.

"Doesn't matter really...Sophia here seems to always switch servants around...she just so happens to choose me to come with her to this basement. so she probably won't remember my face anyway.." The agent responded.

"I guess it was luck that she chose you to come down here or else we would had been goners" Sherry said.

"I would had found another way to save both of you even if she didn't pick me as her guard" Jessica replied.

"Lets plan something together" Moira said.

"I'll pass...remember the reason why I saved you guys and I prefer to work alone anyway.. and try not to get captured again cause I won't be saving you if the situation is too risky heh" Jessica waves at them and walks up the stairs.

"Wait!" Sherry yelled but the mysterious agent didn't stop walking away.

"I don't like her...she reminds me too much about Ada and she could working for another bio terrorist organization for all we know" Moira said.

"In any case, she did save us so lets not make any more enemies at the moment" Sherry responded.

"Fine fine but anyway what should we do with Sophia?" Moira asks.

Sherry started kicking the B.O.W then went to the bag and found a knife.

"I'm going to kill her" The agent said as she pulls Sophia's hair, lifting her head off the ground and prepares to slit her throat.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Moira said, quickly grabbing Sherry's hand.

"Are you seriously stopping me from killing a B.O.W?" Sherry questioned her partner.

"This isn't just any B.O.W..its one of the Queen's daughter...we can probably force the Queen to surrender by holding her daughter as hostage." Moira said.

"That's going to backfire on us big time...in case you forgot we are trapped on this island so they can easily surround us and wait us out" Sherry answered.

"True...then how bout we force this bitch to tell us more information about the sirens and their HQ...we can trap her in her own torture bench hehe" Moira insisted.

"Hmmm not a bad idea...the bench shackles seems to be adjustable so it'll also fit her tall height..just gonna find a way to make her powers go away again." Sherry said as she investigate the bench and thinks of a plan.

Moira went down and started groping Sophia's butt cheeks before licking her ass crack. Sherry looked back at Moria and couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Oh my god Moira...what the hell are you doing...I told you we don't do that to people, not even bad guys!" Sherry yelled.

"Hey you were going to kill her before so what I'm doing isn't worst and I wanted to do this to her back when she was still human" Moira smiles, sticking her finger into the tyrant girl's ass.

"But...but killing is different and justified for baddies and did you forget she's also a B.O.W" Sherry said.

"Heh like you said she's a B.O.W, not human anymore so me doing this shouldn't be a problem and her body is just so much better then when she was still human..." Moria smiles, sliding her fingers against Sophia's wet juicy slit and up her pussy hole, creating a wet sound.

"Moira!" Sherry yells but finds herself blushing as she's secretly aroused by this.

"Come on you know you want this" Moira said, teasing her partner.

"She is beautiful...hard to believe this B.O.W is the same skinny flat chested human girl from when we first met her" Sherry said.

Moira rolls Sophia over, spreading her legs apart and starts eating her out. The wet squishy sounds made Sherry even more horny and she quickly went down and grabs the unconscious girl's breasts.

"I'm just doing this to punish her" Sherry said, aggressively rubbing, sucking, and pulling the B.O.W's nipples and breasts.

"Yeah I'm sure..." Moria said sarcastically.

Sherry licks the girl's neck and kissed Sophia's blushing face then slip her tongue in her mouth, tasting her.. While Sherry teases the girl's upper body, Moira continues to work wonders on the lower body. The agent did multiple playful licks on Sophia's throbbing clit. She then slip her tongue deep into the tyrant girl's wet cunt, twisting and tasting the huge amount of sexual fluids inside. Sophia's unconscious body begins to quiver. Sherry and Moira stopped their sexual attacks and can see her boobs and erect nipples quivering hard while her throbbing and sopping wet pussy squirts out the lustful cunt juice.

"Wow her body is reacting in such a horny way" Moira said.

"I'm guessing the beauty virus makes their bodies extremely horny" Sherry replied.

"I feel bad for her." Moira said.

"I'm not going to let her body rest just yet" Sherry let out a wicked smile as she grabs and turns on the vibrator then jams it in Sophia's throbbing pussy.

"Wow you can be pretty cruel sometimes you know that" Moira said.

"Only for those that deserve it" Her partner replied.

Sherry crouched on top of Sophia's face and started masturbating, she moans and leaks her cunt juice onto the B.O.W's face. She then lay on top of her body, using her large breasts as a pillow. Moira started sucking on Sherry's wet pussy while she thrusts her fingers into Sophia's sopping snatch. Sherry moans as her partner eats her out. Moira tongues and twist her tongue into her partner's wet cunt and Sherry came on Moira's face soon afterwards. The agents switched positions and now Moira lays on top of her enemy,spreading her legs and moaning wildly as Sherry eats her out. The agent took out a strapon from the bag, wearing it and began fucking her partner with it. Moira moans as Sherry thrusts the thing in her forcefully. Sherry rubs her breasts against Moira as she's fucking her while also kissing and tonguing her at the same time. Moira came after a few moments and after she catches her breath. She wore the strapon and made Sherry stick her butt up.

"Ahhh...arrghhh!" Sherry groaned as Moira fucks her anus hard.

"I'm not stopping even if it hurts hehe" Moira chuckles as she kept her aggressive thrusting.

"I...I'm not used to anal that much...arghhhh!" Sherry groaned again, louder this time, squeezing Sophia's boobs with her hands to lessen the pain and pleasure.

After anal fucking Sherry, Moira let her relax for a bit while still planting soft kisses to her butt. Moira starts sucking on Sophia's right nipple while Sherry sucks on the tyrant's left nipple. The two agents slip one of their fingers into Sophia's drenched and slippery cunt, fingering her before both of them took their wet fluid filled fingers out and put it into each others mouth. Both girls started playing with each other, grinding their wet cunts against one another until they both came again. Sophia starts moaning and Sherry took out the vibrator from the B.O.W's leaking cunt. The agent then licks the wet slippery vibrator clean. She rolls the B.O.W over and started fisting her asshole. Sophia groaned painfully.

"That's right...moan you fucking slut...you know you like my fist up your ass bitch!" Sherry smiles at the B.O.W.

Sophia's body began quivering wildly as it starts generating a wave of energy.

"Shit this energy is preventing me from taking my fist out" Sherry said in surprise.

Sophia continues to groan in pain as her body lets out more energy and more energy.

"What the hell's happening?!" Moira asks.

"Not sure but I think she's losing her powers because I shoved my fist up her ass, not sure how that works" Sherry replied.

The wave of energy disappears into the air soon after and Sherry finally took her fist out. Sophia began to moan and shifts her body a little.

"Shit she's coming to, we gonna place her on that bench before she wakes up" Moira said.

"Alright you grab her legs and I'll grab her underarms.

The agents lifted Sophia's body and placed her on the torture bench. The two agents then searches the house, making sure there were no siren guards around. A few minutes later, a wave of water hit Sophia's face.

"Wakie wakie.." Moira said.

"Huh..wha...what happened?" Said a confused Sophia as she starts waking up.

As the water clears from her face, she can see both agents standing in front of her, smiling.

"It seems the tables have turned" Sherry said while holding a dildo in her hand.

Sophia gasped in fear as she realizes that shes the one trapped this time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why do we have to be on guard duty outside while the rest of them are having fun in there?" A siren guard said.

"I know right...they say because we're the newest recruits but I call bullshit on that" Another siren guard said.

"Yeah I mean why the fuck do they need three of us on guard duty, one should be enough..it's because we're not part of their stupid group of friends." Said the last guard.

"Hey did you see that?" The first guard said as she spots something moving in the nearby bushes.

"Something's behind those bushes, might be a bear or a crimson head so get your guns ready" The second guard said.

The three siren guards moves closer to the bushes, getting ready to shoot at whatever comes out. A piece of rock gets thrown out and hits one of the guard on the head, knocking her out.

"What?! One of the siren guard said in surprise.

Jake jumps out of the bushes and quickly disarms and held one of the girls as hostage, preventing the other from firing.

"I wouldn't pull the trigger if I were you, or you might hit your friend here." Jake said while holding the girl in front of him.

"Damn you!..let her go you asshole!" The other guard yelled.

The guard suddenly gets shot a few times from behind and falls dead to the ground, surprising both Jake and the remaining guard. Jake looks and sees Ada walking into the scene.

"You..." Jake said.

"Well if it isn't the savior of humanity himself" Ada said.

"Savior of humanity?..don't make me laugh, I didn't save shit" Jake replied.

"The vaccines they made with your blood says otherwise" Ada said.

"So why are you on this island?" Jake asked.

"That's my business but I know why you're here...you're here because of Sherry aren't you?...come on you can admit it" Ada said.

"...That's right but more importantly, I'm here to stop this bio terrorist group" Jake replied.

"That's good cause the Sirens are planning something big." Ada said.

"How big?" Jake asks.

"A potential global threat" Ada replied.

"Than we just gonna stop them before it reaches that point and do you know where Sherry is?" Jake asked.

"Nope haven't seen her or her partner for awhile but I'm sure they'll manage somehow" Ada replied.

"I hope you're right" Jake said.

"The others inside has a map of the island, now please let me go, I'm just a recruit please" The siren hostage begged.

"Thanks for the info, I'll set you free now" Ada said as she points her gun at her and shoots her in the head.

"You didn't have to do that" Jake said.

"Showing mercy to terrorists is a weakness, not to mention she might be a B.O.W" Ada replied.

"I was once dubbed a terrorist too by society and here I am fighting the good fight" Jake said.

"You are Wesker's son, otherwise you would had been just another terrorist" Ada said before walking pass him.

"Hey where are you going?..shouldn't we watch each others backs?" Jake said.

"I'm going to my little hideout in town...and I prefer to work alone...but I'll tell you this, the Siren has a base in the town, near the mall although it wouldn't hurt if you get that map from them first" Ada said as she walks further and further away.

"A base in town next to a mall eh..I'll remember that..but first I need to get that map from the cabin" Jake thought to himself as he stares at the cabin.

In the cabin, a group of siren guards are partying, blasting music and drinking. As Jake peaks in the window, he could see a girl in her B.O.W form dancing as the other guards watches her. Non of them seem to have a gun.

"Slacking off on the job huh, makes it all the more easy for me." Jake thought.

"Should we really be partying...what if one of the Elites sees us?" One of the guard said.

"No worries, we still got like two hours before we have to report back and I doubt any of the Elites would show up here." Another guard said.

"Hey hows your new body going?" One of the siren guards asked.

"Still getting used to this body...and how do I switch back to my human form again?" The B.O.W asked.

"I think it takes days to change back so you can't just switch back and forth whenever you want." Another siren guard answered.

"That kinda blows" The siren guard said disappointingly.

"Hey could you check and see what those three are doing outside, gonna make sure those recruits are doing their job right" One of the siren said..

"Fine I'll check" One of the guard said as she got up and went for the door.

Right when the siren guard opens the door, she is met by a hard kick that sends her flying back.

"What the hell?" One of the guard said as they all turn and saw Jake at the entrance.

The siren guard that's in her B.O.W form uses her whip like arms to try and choke Jake while another siren charges towards him with a knife. Jake swiftly kicks her in the face. He then picks up the knife and sliced off the B.O.W's arm. The B.O.W girl screams in pain as blood starts pouring out from her wounds. Jake runs up to her and knocks her out with a punch. Seeing three of their teammates defeated already. The two remaining guard decides to transforms.

"Too slow" Jake said as he runs up and knees one of them to the wall.

"You bastard!" The last siren guard screams at Jake.

"Give me the map or you'll be joining them" Jake threatens her.

"Never and I won't tell you where is it asshole!" The B.O.W said as she tries to smack him with her whip arms but Jake easily evades it and lands a uppercut on her.

"Tsk tsk tsk..all you had to do was give me the map" Jake said as he looks down on the unconscious B.O.W.

While Jake starts searching, back outside, Tiffany and two guards approaches the cabin.

"Hahahaaha now I got you" Tiffany laughs.

"This cabin is pretty small but I still can't find it." Jake said as he looked everywhere.

Back outside, Tiffany and the two siren guards prepares to launch their attack.

"Are you sure you want us to throw our grenades in there, there are sirens in there too and they might be alive for all we know" One of the guards said.

"I don't care, just throw them, I want him dead and be ready to shoot him if he tries to escape." Tiffany demanded.

Jake heard them talking and sees the two guards throwing their grenades inside. Luckily Jake managed to spot a trapdoor just in time and he quickly opens it and went underneath it, closing the door before the whole cabin blows up.

"That was too close...and it looks like the map is in here...now to think of a way to deal with them." Jake said.

"Hahahahahaa dumbass didn't even try to escape" Tiffany said.

"He probably knows we'll just shoot him if he tries running out." One of the guards said.

"Good thing there are no windows so the door is the only way in and out of the cabin." Said the second guard.

"I want you two to make sure he's dead" Tiffany orders them.

"But there is no way he could had survived that, the shrapnel from our grenades would had surely ripped him into pieces." One of the guards said.

"Do not question me, just do what I say ok!" Tiffany yells.

The guard began searching the destroyed cabin, finding various remains and limbs but none were from Jake.

"These are all feminine body parts so he somehow did escape." Said one of the guards.

"What?...that's impossible, there were no other exit outside this cabin!" Tiffany yelled.

Jake quickly jumps out of the trap door, knocking out one of the guards and using her gun to shoot the other before pointing it at Tiffany.

"A trap door huh, wasn't expecting it" Tiffany said.

"Any last words you bitch" Jake said.

"Yeah,,,,go fuck yourself!" The B.O.W replied and laughs at him.

Jake starts firing at her, unloading the entire assault rifle's clip at her body and Tiffany falls to the ground.

"And stay down this time" Jake said before turning around and walking off.

"Hahaha leaving so soon?" Tiffany said as she gets back up.

"I kinda knew you might not really be dead...after all you did survive getting accidentally shot by your guards before." Jake said.

"So now you know you can't kill me at least not with your current weapon" Tiffany said.

"Precisely which is why I'm going to use this instead" Jake replied as he grabbed a grenade from one of the defeated siren guards.

"Oh shit!" Tiffany said, quickly camouflaging herself in order to trick him.

Jake starts running and Tiffany chases after him. After some running, Jake pulls the pin and turns around. He quickly located Tiffany by watching the movement of the grass. Jake throws the grenade directly at her before it explodes. The B.O.W's burned and damaged body fell to the ground and Jake stares at it for a few seconds before walking away.

"You fucking bastard!" Tiffany yells as she gets back up once again and walks towards the man.

"Still alive eh..It seems I underestimated your regeneration powers" Jake said as he watches the B.O.W recovering from her burned wounds.

"Hahahaha nothing you do can kill me!" Tiffany laughs as she walks towards him.

Jake rushes towards the B.O.W and knees her in her stomach causing her to moan in pain. Jake then uses his finger to poke through Tiffany's eyes making her blind and screams in pain.

"You motherfucker!" Tiffany screamed and tries to swing at Jake but misses horribly.

He took this chance and got behind her in order to snap her neck. The B.O.W falls down once again.

"Now please die for real this time" Jake said, taking out the map and began heading towards the town not willing to wait and see if Tiffany would come back to life or not.

Back in Sophia's house, Sherry walked up to the captured B.O.W.

"Wat..what happened?...how the fuck did I end up like this..how the hell did you two escape?!" Sophia said in confusion.

"That's a secret..now be a good girl and tell us where your bases are and what is your mother planning" Sherry said while rubbing the dildo across Sophia's face.

"Get that out of my face you bitch!" Sophia yells and tries to send a bolt at Sherry but to her surprise, no energy appeared.

"Nice so she did lose her powers from that haha" Moira said.

"What?!...what did you two bitches do to me?!" Sophia yelled realizing that they might had done something to her as her butt is sore.

"Be quiet you B.O.W slut" Sherry said as she licks Sophia's ear.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sophia asks in surprise.

"We're going to punish you for being such a bad girl" Moira smiles at the B.O.W.

"You fucking wish!" Sophia yells and tries to break the shackles with all her might but it proves to be too strong for her.

"What's the matter, not strong enough?" Moira taunts her.

"Oh fuck you!" Sophia yells.

"Stop yelling" Sherry said and slaps Sophia in the face,

"How dare you?!" The B.O.W screams.

Sherry slaps her again, harder this time.

"I'll fucking kill you for this!" Sophia yells,

"I don't think you're in any position to be so hostile right now...after all you're the one trapped and we're the ones that's going to decide what to do with you" Moira said, smiling at the B.O.W.

"If you don't behave, we're going to do something naughty to you" Sherry threatens her.

"I..I won't ever admit defeat to the likes of you stupid agents!" Sophia said.

"I wonder how long that thinking is going to last" Moira said.

"You got really nice long and sexy legs" Sherry said as she ran her hand along Sophia's legs and rubs her thighs.

"If you don't mind, I'll just suck on this for a bit" Moira said before she starts sucking on one of the B.O.W's nipples and squeezing her large breast.

"Stop you bitch!" Sophia screams as she blushes a little.

"Mmmm tasty" Moira said as she kept on sucking Sophia's nipple causing it harden and discharge.

"I won't allow myself to be molested by the likes of you stupid humans!" The B.O.W said while being turned on.

Soft sucking sounds are heard as Moira continues to suck on Sophia's leaking nipple. The Tyrant girl blushes more and bites her lips, trying not to moan but the agents can see her breast quivering. Moira stops and moves back while Sherry starts licking on the B.O.W's toned and flat stomach.

"Ahhhh one of your nipple looks bigger than the other one, guess it liked how I was sucking it" Moira said, teasing the B.O.W.

"You two will die..I swear it.." Sophia threatens them in vain.

"Still so feisty huh, all the better to keep teasing you hehe" Moira said.

"Looks like you're wet down here already" Sherry said, moving her head in front of Sophia's crotch.

"Stop you lowly humans!..you can't threat me like this, I am a daughter of huuuuuuu!" Sophia gasped before finishing her sentence as she felt Sherry rubbing her crotch.

The agent gently teases the B.O.W's moist slit with gentle strokes, massaging it. Soon the B.O.W's cunt starts to glisten with wetness. Sophia began breathing heavily against her will. Trying to resist the agent's sexual attacks as much as she could but her horny body wasn't agreeing with her.

"I won't forgive you.." Sophia said weakly while blushing.

"My my your pussy is getting so excited, leaking and twitching like that...It's just begging to be licked and sucked especially your curious clit" Sherry said, moving her head in front of the tyrant girl's pussy.

"No, Don't!" Sophia begs.

Sherry ignored her and starts sucking on the twitching clit causing Sophia to moan wildly and squirts on the agent's face. Sherry than buries her tongue inside the quivering cunt, sucking, licking, and violating Sophia's sex in anyway she can. The B.O.W continues to moans and make suffering sound, opening her mouth and Moira took this chance and slip her tongue into Sophia's mouth, tasting and pleasuring the B.O.W's tongue while moving her hand to squeeze one of her breasts. Sophia came hard soon after. The two agent stopped their assaults and sees the B.O.W breathing and quivering heavily from the pleasure.

"Please no more..." Sophia begged weakly.

"I don't think so" Moira said.

"I think we need to punish you more for being such a naughty girl" Sherry said, smiling at the B.O.W.

"Fuck you!" Sophia told her.

Sherry placed nipple clamps on the B.O.W's erect nipples causing her to let out a painful and sexual groan. Moira grabbed a virbator and press it against Sophia's engorged clit making her moan wildly. Sherry placed a gag on the B.O.W's mouth to keep her quiet. Sophia's entire body twitches and quivers heavily due to the intense pleasure the agents are giving her.

"You sure look like you're enjoying this" Moira said, taunting the B.O.W.

"Mmmmm!" Sophia mumbles through the gag.

"What was that, I can't hear you?" Sherry taunts her.

"God she's leaking so much fluid out" Moira said, looking at Sophia's leaking cunt.

Sophia starts sweating and breathing heavily and she couldn't take the lustful torture any longer. Within a few more moments, the B.O.W passes out.

"Crap what do we do now, we were suppose to question her" Moira said.

"I know...we definitely got carried away..not to worry, we'll just wake her up again." Sherry replied.

Sherry took the clamps and virbator out and smacks Sophia in the face, waking her up. The B.O.W mumbles in fear as she wonders what the agents are going to do next. Sherry took the gag off Sophia's mouth.

"Now are you going to tell me what the Sirens are planning or do we have to punish you even more?" Moira said.

"And you better not lie or else" Sherry threatens Sophia as she slaps her face.

"Okay...okay..I'll tell you..my mother plans to infect the world with the beauty virus" Sophia said.

"Not what I meant, of course you scumbag bio terrorists wants to infect the world with your sick viruses but what I meant is how does she want to do it like what methods is she going to use?" Moira yelled.

"I..don't know" The B.O.W replied.

"Bullshit!" Sherry yelled and slaps Sophia in the face, harder this time.

"Alright..she plans to use a army of second gen siren troops to accomplish this goal" Sophia said.

"What do you mean by second gen siren troops?" Moira asked.

"My mother is perfecting a second generation of siren guards..to replace all the current ineffective siren fodders...the second gen siren guards has a special version of the beauty virus and they can spread it by walking around." Sophia replied.

"I don't blame you, your current guards are weak as hell" Moira said.

"What else can you tell me about the second gen guards and this special beauty virus they carry?" Sherry asks.

"The second gen guards will of course look like normal humans and the people that gets infected with the beauty virus that they spread won't know it until it's too late...my mother plans to spread all the second gen guards to different parts of the world and once a majority of the population gets infected. My mother will trigger the mutation, killing off all men and transforming females with strong genes into a siren B.O.W." Sophia replied.

"You sick fucks!" Moira said angrily.

"Hey I told you everything I know now let me out" Sophia begged.

"I think not...I think you're still hiding something from us" Sherry said as you went and grabbed a knife.

"I'm not!" Sophia screamed in fear.

"I think we need to seriously hurt you until you tell us everything" Sherry smiles as she holds the knife next to Sophia's face.

"Please I told you everything I know!..please don't hurt me!" The B.O.W said as she starts crying.

"Wow a nearly seven feet tall bio weapon is crying, how funny is that" Moira said as she smiles at the situation.

"Should I start cutting you in the face or your body instead?" Sherry threatens her.

"Don't hurt me I beg you, please!" Sophia screams and starts peeing herself.

"Have a body of a B.O.W but still the same little girl inside, a little bitch" Moira laughs.

Sherry moves her arm back, pretending like she's going to bring it down and Sophia faints from fear soon after.

"I guess she really didn't know anything else or maybe she did" Sherry said.

"Were you really going to cut her up before?" Moira asks.

"No of course not, I'm not a psychopath. was just trying to scare her enough to see if she knows anything else" Sherry replied.

"And we forgot to ask her where the siren base is at.." Moira said.

Suddenly a few gunshots can be heard outside, catching the two agent's attentions. Sherry and Moira went outside of the house to check what happened and found a few dead sirens on the floor with Ada nearby.

"So you two are alive after all" Ada said as she blows the smoke from her gun.

"Glad you are alive too" Sherry said.

"So found anything important out miss double o seven" Moira asks.

"Why yes tons of it in fact and I also managed to kill a few of the high ranking B.O.W" Ada replied.

"Wow all by yourself...we could really use your help, would had made things much easier for us" Moira said.

"And Sherry, do you know Jake is also on this island?" Ada asks.

"What?..Jake is here too?" Sherry said surprising.

"Yes, I ran into him before and he might be heading towards the siren base in town" Ada replied.

Before the agent could discuss more, a huge group of siren guards starts shooting at the agents, forcing them to flee.

"Oh fuck, how did they find us...they probably heard your gunshots" Moira said.

"They might have but still doesn't explain how such a large group came on to us that quick as if they were prepared for it." Ada said.

"No way we can take them all on" Moira said.

"Where are we going to go now?" Sherry asks.

"Just keep running and follow me and we'll lose them in no time" Ada replied.

The agents kept on running and avoiding shots from the guards. Luckily there were plenty of houses and corners giving them enough chances to dodge the bullets from the huge siren force that's pursuing them. After a few minutes, they were finally able to go under a secret tunnel and escaped the army of guards outside.

"Phew that was close" Moira said as she catches her breath.

"It's like they were sending everything that got at us back there" Sherry said.

"They must had knew our location beforehand..and I got a theory as to how they knew." Ada said.

"Oh and what might that be?" Moira asks.

"The strange looking plants around town...these plants might had been planted by one of the B.O.W as spying tools" Ada replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Sherry said.

"Besides the fact that those plants looks strange and has eyeballs, when I was in the siren's base before, I saw one of those elite B.O.W that seems to not only have beauty virus features but also the veronica virus as well..still just a theory tho" Ada said.

"So how many of these advance siren B.O.W did you killed again and how many others do you see?" Moira asks.

"I took three of them out and I know there's at least two more plus the Queen herself, one of them had plant like features like I mentioned while the other one looks like a elf with white hair and brown skin and as for the Queen, she looks completely human or rather still in human form" Ada replied.

"We took three out ourselves too" Sherry said.

"Impressive" Ada replied.

"Four if you count Sophia but she's still alive" Moira said.

"You defeated her but you ended up letting her live, a B.O.W?" Ada questions her.

"Well we did humiliated her" Sherry replied.

"That isn't enough, you need to kill them any chance you get or else you're just going to have to deal with them later..remember these are monsters, not human anymore" Ada said.

"I was going to but my partner here insist we play with her instead" Sherry said as she looks at Moira.

"I'm not even going to ask what you mean by play" Ada said.

"Oh shut it, at least all three of us managed to kill off six of them already so it's a head start and maybe Jake took some out himself" Moira said.

"Jake...that's right we gonna find him and take on the sirens together." Sherry said.

"True but first follow me, we need to get gear up" Ada said as she leads them deeper into the tunnel.

Ada led the two agents into her hideout within the tunnels. And a few man wearing some black ops gear awaited them inside. Sherry and Ada went on guard as soon as they saw them.

"Don't worry these are just my fellow agents that works with me..you could also say this is a research center for us to get samples on the beauty virus." Ada said.

"These guys kinda look shady but then again you are pretty shady yourself" Sherry said to Ada,

"Found these three experiment syringes from their base" Ada said as she hands them over to her agents.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing with these virus...if it was up to us, we'll destroy every virus samples we find" Sherry said as she doesn't agree with what Ada and her agents are doing.

Ada takes out Athena's head from her bag and puts it in a glass container next to Jennifer's head as well as Helen's wings and Jennifer's arm.

"What the fuck, are you guys some sort of sick freaks keeping body parts of your enemies like that" Moira said.

"Relax young lady, we need these remains as they are good beauty virus samples." Ada said to the grossed out agent.

"Those are Helen's wings...so she was one of the advance B.O.W you killed" Sherry said.

"Good this bitch deserved it for killing all our agents in our camp" Moira said.

"Correct and right here is the arm of Jennifer, another B.O.W that I defeated, I would have had both of her arms but I needed to leave one of them behind" Ada said.

"This is a arm?..it doesn't have any meat on it" Sherry said.

"It doesn't originally look like this of course, the agents here have removed her flesh and installed a custom hilt around her bones below her huge blade hand, making it more like a sword.

Ada grabbed the B.O.W's arm and handed it over to Sherry.

"You can use this arm like a sword, the blade on this B.O.W is sharper than any sword I know and since we already have her head as a genetic sample, you are free to use her arm as a melee weapon" Ada said.

"Ewwww no thanks" Sherry replied as she pushes the arm away.

"Than I'll use it...I do have some experience wielding a katana back home" Moira said as she grabs the B.O.W sword.

"These two heads seems to have complete opposite expressions when you killed them, one of them looks like she was looking at the scariest thing in her life" Sherry said as she stares at the head of Athena and Jennifer.

"Oh yes Jennifer heh, I'll never forget that, the screaming and the fear on her face right before I sliced her head off was very satisfying, the bitch was cocky and thought she had me, little did she know I would outsmart her ...and this one is Athena, she was sleeping like a baby when I took her head, poor girl never knew what happen" Ada said.

Suddenly the snakes on Athena's head starts waking up one by one surprising Moira and Sherry.

"What the fuck, this B.O.W is still alive?" Moira asks as she freaks out.

"Don't worry, Athena herself is dead, her snake hairs are just waking up now since the drugs are wearing off ..now if only we can just find a way to control the snakes and the strange acid they produced, we'll have ourselves a powerful weapon as their acid shots can melt anything it seems" Ada said.

"We'll figure out a way" One of the black ops agent said to Ada.

"Please do and my two friends here would be taking some of the advance equipment if you guys don't mind" Ada asks.

"That won't be a problem Ada" The black ops agent replied.

The three agents got geared with the best equipment in the base and prepares to head back out.

"Sherry you should use the wings of Helen, it'll act as a huge shield, protecting you from most gunfire and even grenades"

"No thanks, the weapons and equipment you provided us with are enough and besides I refuse to touch the remains of someone who slaughtered my camp." Sherry said.

"Very well I shall use it instead..so I guess we're all ready to head back out" Ada said.

"You bet, lets go kick those siren's asses." Moira said excitingly.

"We're coming Jake, just stay alive where ever you are" Sherry thought to herself.

The three agents left the tunnel from another entrance, not realizing that there was a spy plant outside.


	10. Chapter 10

"That must be the base" Jake said while watching siren guards going into a building next to the mall.

He gets closer and closer to the base while staying out of view, trying to figure out a way to get in without being detected. Suddenly he could feel a presence behind him and he turns around only to be smacked hard by a tail causing him to crash into a wall. Jake quickly recovers and sees it's no other than Tiffany. The B.O.W has even managed to get her eyes back and Jake sighed.

"You are one persisting bitch you know that" Jake said.

"You are a fool to think snapping my neck would kill me" Tiffany replied as she gets closer to the man.

Jake grabs a metal stick on the floor and starts whacking Tiffany with it. The B.O.W groans in pain from each hit, eventually leading to her coughing out blood. Finally Jake thrusts the stick with all his might, impaling it through Tiffany's mouth and the B.O.W falls dead to the floor.

"That should wrap things up" Jake said as he looks down at her.

Tiffany stood back up the next moment causing Jake to take a few steps back. The B.O.W takes the metal stick out and laughs at him.

"You can't kill me idiot..how many times are you going to try killing me before you realize it's futile?" Tiffany said and charges forward, swiftly smacking Jake with her tail.

The impact sends him rolling on the floor and the B.O.W lunges at him again. Jake quickly sends a straight kick at her, knocking her backwards. Tiffany regain balance and dashes towards him, trying to claw the man but Jake evades it and grabs her arm than knees her in the face and kicks her back to the floor. She continues to go on the offensive while Jake evades and counters with punches and kicks. Eventually Jake sends a powerful uppercut that seems to have knocked her out. Jake starts breathing heavily as fatigue takes it's toll. The B.O.W stood back up once again and smiles at him.

"Looks like you're starting to get tired hahaha...no matter how good you are..you'll eventually run out of stamina..nobody can outlast me" Tiffany said and dashes at Jake, sending him to the floor and starts choking him. Jake tries to fight her but has lost most of his strength from exhaustion.

"Is this the end for me..." Jake thought to himself as his life starts fading away.

"Stop Tiffany!" The Queen said as she walks up to them.

"My Queen!" Tiffany gets off Jake and knees down in front of her leader.

The Queen walks up to Jake as he starts coughing from the choking Tiffany was giving him before.

"This is just perfect, first I got the virus samples from Moira and Sherry and now you show up, Jake" The Queen said.

"So you're the Queen, the big boss of the sirens huh...still how do you know who I am?" Jake asks.

"Anyone with good connection would know who you are...the one who gave the world the vaccine..but I also know your blood and genetics will allow me to improve the beauty virus just like how it improve the c virus a year ago" The Queen replied.

"No thanks, I'm not interested in becoming a test subject again just so you bio terrorists can supercharge your viruses" Jake said as he feels recovered enough and tries to attack the Queen.

The Queen quickly turns her skin into metal right when Jake is about to land his punch. Jake shakes his hand from pain as if he had punched a hard statue. The Queen's skin returns to normal.

"So you're power is to turn into metal or something like that?" Jake asks.

"That's one of them, now here's another" She said and points her fingers towards him, sending a quick beam of light that starts shocking his entire body.

Jake screams but still tries to fight the pain and the Queen force more powers out making the man scream in agony. Jake falls unconscious after a few more seconds. The Queen then orders Tiffany to take him back to the base.

Somewhere in town, the three agents fights through groups of siren guards but more just seem to keep coming. A incubus B.O.W tries attacking them from behind as Ada and Sherry are battling the siren guards in front but Moira intercepts the B.O.W and uses Jennifer's blade to cut off it's limb before stabbing through the monster, killing it.

"You weren't kidding when you said this blade was sharp" Moira said as she is impressed with the blade of Jennifer.

"Oh shit watch out, one of them has a grenade launcher!" Sherry warns the other two as one of the siren guards is about to shoot them with a grenade round.

"Hurry up and get behind me both of you!" Ada yells as she presses a device and activates Helen's wings to spread and harden up, acting like a shield and protecting them from the grenade's explosion.

The siren group continues firing their rifles at the defensive wing while the agents comes up with a quick plan.

"Everyone throw a grenade over the wing!" Sherry tells them and all three agents threw one of their grenades over and towards the siren group at different angles. The explosions from their grenades managed to take all of them out.

"Whoooa that was awesome, we took out like twelve of them right there!" Moira said.

"Don't celebrate yet, I see more of them coming in the distance...we must be getting near their base so they're sending everything they got at us" Sherry said.

The three agents hid behind the wing, using it as cover while using their rifles to pick off the attacking sirens one by one. Suddenly the ground starts rumbling heavily catching the three agent's attention.

"A earthquake?" Moira asks.

"I got a feeling it's a B.O.W that's causing that" Sherry replied.

"And I think you're right about that..." Ada said as multiple gigantic plant like tentacles starts bursting out underneath the streets and houses.

More and more of the plant like creatures starts bursting out all around them causing the agents to look around in fear. One of them grabbed Helen's wing away from the agents, taking away their cover and forcing them to move and dodge the plant like tentacles as they proceed to try and slam themselves at the agents.

"What the fuck another earthquake?!" Moira said and a gigantic plant like creature emerges.

This plant like B.O.W seems to be the size of a five stories building and the gigantic flower in the center opens up, revealing Cecelia.

"Well hello there...I believe this is the first time we met" Cecelia said, introducing herself to the three agents.

"You may not know it but I already know who you are...you see I was at your town base last night and I saw you there...I'm also sorry to say this but I was the one that killed your younger sister" Ada said and smirks, trying to anger the B.O.W.

"Ah yes so it was you that killed my dear sister...well I would have to thank you for helping me get rid of her as I would have to eventually do the job myself, can't really have someone challenge my position in the future even if it's my sister hehe" Cecelia replied as she doesn't seem one bit mad or sad at Ada's comments.

"My my you are pretty cold even compared to my standards" Ada replied.

The surviving siren guards goes near Cecelia and cheers in joy.

"Thank you Mistress Cecelia..thank you for aiding us..with you here, these agents will stand no chance!" One of the surviving siren guards said.

"Hahaah you useless fodders think I'm here to help you hahaha no I'm afraid I'm here to finish the job myself..as for you..you girls can die for falling so badly!" Cecelia laughs and orders her plant tentacles to slam and crush the remaining siren guards.

"No wait!" One of the guards begged but is quickly crushed by one of the giant tentacles.

The other siren guards runs in fear as they try to avoid the giant tentacles but non of them were able to get away.

"She would so easily kill her own soldiers that's been loyal to her..." Sherry said.

"Like I said, she's a cold bitch!" Ada replied.

"Lets just shoot at her" Moira said as she starts firing at Cecelia and the other two also does the same.

The gigantic plant spawns dozens of vines around the flower, shielding Cecelia from the bullet spray. She then conjures a fireball and sends it down at the three agents but they avoided the blast.

"This bitch uses plant powers but can also use fire too..how does that work?" Moira asks in confusion.

"I'm guessing you never heard of the Veronica virus" Sherry replied.

"Now isn't the time to be asking pointless questions" Ada said as she evades another giant tentacle.

"Those giant tentacles are bad enough but now we gonna worry about that bitch throwing fireballs at us too" Moira yells as she and Sherry evades a few fireballs that Cecelia sends down.

One of the tentacle tries hitting Moira but she managed to avoid it and chops the top off but it didn't do much good as the tentacle is still functional.

"Fuck not even cutting it works." Moira said.

"That's because these tentacles are connected to the main plant creature which is underground" Sherry replied.

"Underground, that's right the source for all these plants must be from that huge plant creature and it's root is underground, I'm going to go into the sewers and use my anti B.O.W bombs on it's roots." Ada said.

"We'll distract it for as long as we can" Sherry replied.

"Easier said then done but whatever, we'll do our best" Moira said.

The two agents threw their last grenade on the giant plant creature causing it to roar in pain while Ada sneaks her way into the sewers through a nearby manhole.

"You'll pay for angering my plant!" Cecelia yells as she orders the giant plant to be more aggressive.

"Oh shit" Moira said as she tries to avoid a few tentacles but one of them managed to hit her and sends her rolling to the ground hard.

"Moira!" Sherry yells in concern.

"Don't worry about me, I can take a beating, remember I survived a tower collapsing on me back on the other island" Moira said as she struggles to get back up.

Another tentacle smacks Moira hard and sends her slamming to the ground, knocking her out this time.

"Nooo!" Sherry yells.

"Ahahaha...one down, two more to go, and say what happen to your friend Ada, she's not trying to ambush me is she..you see my plants will protect me from any projectiles so whatever her plan is, it's useless" Cecelia said.

"Well at least she doesn't know Ada is in the sewers which is good" Sherry thought to herself.

"No answer than I guess I'll have to break down all these nearby houses, one of them is bound to hit her hehe" Cecelia said as she orders her plants to attack all the surrounding houses thinking Ada might be in one of them.

Underground Ada finally managed to locate the root of the gigantic plant and sticks all her anti B.O.W bombs on it. The agent retreats to a safe distance and presses a switch to detonate them causing a huge amount of green gas to appear and start poisoning the giant plant. Outside Cecelia has destroyed most of the nearby houses without killing nor finding Ada.

"Shame I can't find her so I guess I'll just kill you in the meantime" Cecelia said to Sherry and orders the tentacles to go after the agent instead.

"Damn it Ada, what's taking so long" Sherry thought to herself as she avoids a few giant tentacles.

Suddenly the gigantic plant roars in pain as the anti B.O.W gas from below starts effecting it greatly. Not only that but all the plant tentacle seems to twitch in pain as they too are being effected.

"Yes she did it!" Sherry yelled.

"What..what's going on?!" Cecelia said as her giant plant starts dying.

The plants began falling, forcing Cecelia to jump out before it crashes into the ground. The siren B.O.W looks at Sherry in anger and walks towards her while conjuring another fireball in her hand.

"I don't know what the hell just happen but I don't care, you're going to die right now!" Cecelia yells as she prepares to attack Sherry.

A grenade gets throw next to Cecelia, catching her attention before it blows up and sends her rolling on the floor. Sherry looked and sees Ada walking towards them.

"You acted so confident in your giant plant pet that you didn't think about protecting it's most vulnerable part, it's roots" Ada said.

"This bitch thought you were hiding in one of the surrounding houses haha" Sherry said.

"I was hoping she would think that and glad to see I was right" Ada replied.

"I gonna go get Moira" Sherry said, reminding herself of Moira.

"Don't think you won yet, did you two forget I still have my fire abilities!" Cecelia yells as she stands back up.

"Oh shut up!" Sherry said as she uses a taser gun to shoot at the B.O.W causing her to scream in pain and falls to the floor.

"Time to finish her" Ada said and aims her assault rifle at the stunned Cecelia.

Suddenly Emily dashes towards Ada and gave her swift and hard kick sending the agent rolling hard on the ground.

"You wicked woman..you evil heartless witch!" Emily yells and dashes forward to kick the agent again as she gets back up, sending crashing to the floor again and Ada let out a painful grunt.

Sherry takes out her gun and starts shooting at Emily but the B.O.W was able to easily evades her shots with her amazing reflexes and acrobatics skills. A fireball lands and blew up next to Sherry, sending her to the floor. Sherry recovers and look up, seeing Cecelia standing next to her. Sherry gasp as the B.O.W kicks her in the face, knocking her out. Cecelia laughs and look to see how Emily is doing. The other B.O.W punched and kicked Ada around causing the agent moan and cough out blood from her mouth.

"Was wondering when I'll run into you...I still need your head, remember" Ada said weakly as she tries to maintain her cool.

"Die you piece of shit!" Emily screams and tackles the agent to the floor and starts punching her in the face.

"Stop Emily" The Queen said as she walks up to her.

"I have to kill her for killing Jennifer and Athena!" Emily said as tears runs down her eyes.

"I understand how you feel but I need them alive for my own reasons" The Queen replied.

"You aren't going to disobey the Queen are you?" Cecelia said as she walks up to them.

"..no, of course not" Emily said as she backs up from the unconscious Ada.

"Angela, come down dear" The Queen said and the B.O.W flew down next to them.

"How long were you watching us up there Angela?..you could had help out at least" Cecelia said.

"I was but it seems you two were already handling the situation pretty well" Angela replied.

"Enough cit chat, I want you three to carry their bodies back into HQ.

"HQ?..are you sure, all our important assets and resources are there" Emily questions the decision.

"Yeah I don't think they are worthy to even be prisoners in our headquarters." Cecelia said, also questioning her mother's decision.

"Yes..I'm sure now don't question me again" The Queen replied.

Angela, Cecelia, and Emily proceeds to carry Ada, Moira, and Sherry back to their underwater base as ordered by the Queen.

A few hours later back in the siren's headquarters. Jake awakens and finds himself naked and trapped in some shackles. He tries breaking out but it proves to be too strong for him. Jake recalled the early event, reminding himself how he captured. The door on the right opens up and the Queen and Cecelia walks in.

"Ah you're awake handsome" The Queen said as she walks up to him.

"So I'm guessing you guys already experimented on me in some way" Jake said.

"Correct but there is another thing I want to do before I could ascend...I need to fuck you" The Queen said.

"Are you for real?" Jake said as he gave her a confuse look.

"Yes I need some of your genetics inside me to fully supercharge the beauty virus within me" The Queen replied.

"Could I stay and have a threesome?" Cecelia asked curiously.

"No this is between me and him so if you can kindly leave" The Queen replied.

"Awww fine" Cecelia said before heading out the door.

"That's your daughter?..I thought that was your younger sister or something" Jake said in surprise.

"Why thank you, I'm actually thirty-nine years old but thanks to the beauty virus, I will always remind young and beautiful." The Queen replied.

"That sounds too good to be true, there must be some side effects to it" Jake said.

"Nonsense, there is nothing wrong with the beauty virus" The Queen replied.

"I'm guessing being extremely horny most of the time is one of the side effects, isn't that right?" Jake asks.

"Well well well you managed to know one of the side effects, I wonder how you found that out or perhaps one of the sirens told you?...it matters not as I just want to make love to you right now...it's not everyday one gets to have sex with a Wesker" The Queen said as she takes off her dress and reveals her lustful body.

"If you insist Queen, is that what I call you?" Jake said as he eyeballs her entire body.

Still in human form, the Queen has blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes along with one of the best body types and face he has ever seen.

"You may call me by my real name, Morgan" The Queen replied.

"Morgan eh..I usually don't dig evil bio terrorist chicks even if they're hot but I'll make a exception for you" Jake said.

"Evil is a strong word and can easily be debatable as everyone has their own moral codes" Morgan said as she presses a switch.

Morgan deactivates the shackles, setting Jake loose as he looks in surprise.

"Don't even think about escaping, you won't be able to beat me and both doors are locked so you can't even escape in the first place." Morgan warns him.

"Who said I was thinking about escaping" Jake said as he walks closer to her and the two starts making out.

The Queen and Jake kisses each other passionately, rubbing their bodies against each other. Jake grabs her large breasts, rubbing and squeezing them as he move his mouth down to suck on her nipples. Morgan moans softy as the man sucks and pulls her aroused nipples. The Queen knees down, grabbing his large erect cock and starts sucking on it. Jake moans as Morgan gives him a wonderful blowjob. After a bit of sucking, he cums hard on her face. Jake gently push her down and she spreads her legs. He starts massaging her clit with one hand while he thrusts two of her fingers into her already wet cunt with his other hand. Morgan moans loudly and blushes.

"So tell me what are your plans?" Jake said as he kept fingering her cunt while playing with her twitching clit at the same time.

"Uhmmmm...first I'm going to ascend uhhhhhh...than I'm going to spread the beauty virus across the uhmmm...world" Morgan struggles to respond as she moans again.

The love juice from the Queen's cunt flows out heavily and even leaks to the floor and Jake moves his mouth down and starts licking her engorged and quivering clit causing her to moan loudly and arches her back from the intense pleasure. Jake then lick the fluid around her wet quivering pussy before slipping his tongue into her wet slippery and warm cunt, twisting and darting his tongue with great force causing loud wet slimy sounds. Morgan moans wildly as she arches her back even more while breathing heavily and turns her head left and right. She then squirts at his face, covering it with her sex fluid.

"You like that don't you, you slut" Jake said and grins at her.

"Treat your...queen with respect.." Morgan replied.

"Oh I'll treat you with respect alright" Jake said as he thrust his huge meat inside her cunt and starts fucking her.

"Ohhhhhh!" Morgan moans loudly.

Jake warps his arms around her legs and rams his huge cock in and out of her lustful body causing her breasts to bounce in the process.

"Oh yeah...oh yeah, fuck me harder!" Morgan moans as she starts rubbing her breasts.

Jake continues to thrust her junk faster and faster and both of them came in no time with Jake blasting a huge load of semen in her. He brings his giant cock out and spray the remaining semen on her body.

"You sure know how to make a woman happy, must have had a lot of experiences you naughty boy" The Queen said while breathing heavily.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Jake replied, also breathing heavily.

"You know because of your antibody, you'll be the last man alive on this world after my goal is complete...not that I mind of course" Morgan said.

"Sounds good, I won't have any competition" Jake replied in a joking way.

Feeling a bit recovered, Jake rolls Morgan over and thrusts his huge cock inside her asshole causing her to let out a painful groan. Jake fucks her anus faster and faster as the Queen kept on letting out painful and sexual groans.

"Be more...gentle" Morgan struggles to say.

Jake ignores her and kept thrusting his hard meat harder and faster causing her to moan and groan louder. The man cums hard soon after inside her anus. The Queen lay down to catch her breath with Jake also trying to catch his breath with his cock still inside her butt.

In another part of the HQ, Moira slowly wakes up and sees Sherry and Ada who were already awoke and all three of them are a foot above ground as their wrist are bound by shackles with the chain connecting all the way into the ceiling. They're ankles are also bound by shackles.

"You slept well?" Sherry said sarcastically.

"What happen?" Moira asks.

"Well after you were knocked out, we continued to fight on of course..we managed to kill that giant plant creature after a bit of teamwork but eventually we still lost" Sherry replied disappointingly.

"How?" Moira asks.

"You don't need to know the full details, fact is we lost and we all got captured period." Ada said.

"I hope Jake is doing better than us" Sherry said.

"Assuming he isn't already captured" Ada replied.

"Wait we still have Jessica, a spy pretending to be a siren..she'll help us, I'm sure of it" Moira said optimistically.

"She is most likely from another bio terrorist organization or working with people within the black market, someone like that won't help you" Ada said.

"Ada is right..Jessica only helped us back then cause it helped her remain hidden longer" Sherry said.

"Well you're from a bio terrorist organization or some shady places too and you helped me" Moira said to Ada.

"Easy there, don't assume I'm from a bio terrorist organization cause I'm not...my group actually collect different kinds of B.O.W samples and study them in order to better understand how to combat specific B.O.W, something the B.S.A.A won't allow of course" Ada replied.

"Alright my bad then, but you should had just told us from the start" Moira said.

"Well I prefer to keep those info a secret but since we are all captured and could die, I might as well tell you" Ada replied.

The door suddenly opens and Emily and Tiffany comes into the room.

"Crap wonder what these two B.O.W are going to do to us..." Moira said.


	11. Chapter 11

After resting for a bit, Morgan and Jake started discussing about siren related things and it seems the man is agreeing with her plans and views more and more much to the Queen's delight. She stopped rubbing his chest and decides to invite him into the sirens a second time.

"So Jake I'll ask again..would you join us?...you'll be the only men alive once my eventual goal comes to pass..you will be by my side as my husband and the sirens will treat you like a god...I'll also make a specific enhanced virus just for you and together we'll expand the sirens into a global empire and rule the world...you can have anything you want" The Queen said as she gets back up.

"Sounds tempting" Jake replied as he also gets back up while looking at a large power cord on the wall.

"Since your body is already so powerful, imagine how much more powerful you'll be once you become a siren B.O.W." Morgan said.

"All this does sound amazing...perhaps I misjudged the sirens" Jake replied.

"So does that mean it's a yes?" The Queen asks once again.

"Yeah in the next life, you crazy bitch" Jake said and sucker kicks Morgan in the face sending her to the wall, dazing her for a bit.

Jake quickly grabs and pulls the huge power cord from the wall, breaking it and thrusting the Queen with it. Morgan screams painfully as her whole body gets shocked. The light in the room went out and Morgan's body seems to be fried up now with smoke coming out of her.

"Farewell Queen of the siren...what a shocking way to die" Jake said to her corpse before heading to the door.

However before he could exit the room, The Queen stood back up and opens her mouth, sending a long tongue out and wraps itself around the man's neck. The surprised Jake struggles but before he can come up with a plan, the Queen lifts him up with her tongue and slams him back into the middle of the room.

"Jokes on me I guess...should had known that was too easy, killing the sirens leader just like that" Jake said and gets back up while Morgan regenerated her skin completely.

"I'm very disappointed with you Jake..I was hoping you would join but it seems you still haven't seen the light yet" The Queen said.

"There is no light in bio terrorists, all you crazy bitches have is darkness" Jake replied.

"Then let me show you.." Morgan said as her entire body glows brightly.

"What the heck?.." Jack spoke to himself in surprise.

"Having sex with you was the final key needed before I can fully transcend into a superior being" The Queen said as her entire body glows even brighter.

The whole room became so bright that Jake was forced to cover his eyes. When the brightness finally went away. Jake sees the transformed Morgan. Her entire body is gold in color including her hair and she seems to emit a bright aura around her. Her eyes now has three pupils instead of one. Ignoring her eyes and golden body, the Queen remains human looking.

"With how evil and crazy you are..I was expecting you to mutate into a hideous monster instead of what I'm seeing now." Jake said.

"Mutate?..no this isn't a mutation by any means..this is evolution...no not even, rather it's transcendent" Morgan replied.

"Whatever the case may be, I still have to stop you even if I have to die trying!" Jake said, jumping towards her and trying to give her a hard punch but a powerful force pushes his body back causing him to slam onto the wall.

"What?!" Said a surprised Jake.

"Silly human..you can't hurt me...my body is emitting so much energy right now to the point that I'm invincible" The Queen laughs.

"Bullshit nothing is invincible in this world" Jake said and tries attacking her again.

The Queen's golden eyes shoots out a beam of light on the man, forcing him against the wall and causing Jake to scream in pain. He collapse on the floor and the Queen puts him back on the bench and traps him with the shackles once again. Morgan then rubs her hand alone his naked body and jerks his cock again until it quickly got hard. The Queen moves her mouth down and started sucking the man's huge erect cock. Jake moans and soon cum hard, blasting a load of semen into her golden face. The Queen wipes her mouth and looks at him.

"I won't be killing you as your body still holds many secrets...you'll be experimented on for a long long time until there's nothing left but your dried up corpse hahahaha...now it's time I pay my other guests a visit." Morgan laughs and walks out of the room.

"So these are the other two agents I've heard so much about but never got a chance to meet...allow me to introduce us...I'm Tiffany and this is Emily" Tiffany said as she looks at Sherry and Moira.

"Nice to see there are more of you monsters out there" Sherry replied sarcastically as she looks at the two B.O.W.

"Great we got a elf and some lizard lady now..just how many of you damned elite sirens are there?!" Moira asks.

"Not much considering you murderers killed off so many of us!" Emily replied.

"Hey you sirens killed off a entire town first, double standards much" Moira said.

"It wasn't my idea, it was the Queens so take it up with her" Emily replied.

"Doesn't matter whose idea it was, fact is you're still a siren and all of you are responsible for this!" Sherry yelled.

"How dare you accuse me of something I didn't personally do!..I just wanna live my life the way I want and it was going so well too until you damn agents showed up!" Emily yelled back.

"You really can't see how the sirens are causing so much chaos and misery to normal humans?..can't you at least see that you guys are wrong?..any and every bio terrorist groups are evil and would only bring destruction upon normal humans" Sherry said.

Emily stood silent and didn't reply back while Tiffany laughs at Sherry's words.

"So what if we had to kill off a bunch of humans in order to further the Queen's goal..she has granted us unimaginable powers and her eventual goal would eventually extend to the whole world!..what I don't understand if why you agents still fight us and refuse to join the Queen" Tiffany said.

"Don't bother trying to reason with them, you can't talk sense into bio terrorists. especially bio weapons" Ada said to Sherry.

"You have no right to speak you evil bitch!" Emily screams and walks up to Ada.

"Why hello there pretty" Ada replied, smirking at the B.O.W.

"I really want to kill you right now" Emily said.

"Are you sure you don't wanna molest me first..after all..from the data I collected, I know the beauty virus makes you bio weapons very horny to both friends and foes alike" Ada said.

"Shut the fuck up..I'll never get down to that level for you, someone who murdered the people I care most, never!" Emily replied angrily.

"Are you sure about that..I bet your body is probably getting aroused right now" Ada keeps provoking her.

"You will die...I promise you..and I'll also be the one to kill you when the time comes" Emily said.

"What makes you so sure you can defeat me when Jennifer and even Athena fail to do so" Ada replied and smiles at her.

"You..you shut your dirty mouth!...you murdered Athena in her sleep you coward!" Emily said angrily as she starts getting emotional.

"Coward?...or just being smart" Ada replied.

"Shut up shut up just shut up!" Emily screams at her.

"Wanna know whose the real coward...it was your friend Jennifer, you should had seen the look on her face right before I beheaded her and with her own arm too heh" Ada taunts her.

"You bitch!" Emily screams and smacks Ada hard on the face.

"Oh yeah...I like that" Ada licks the blood from her lips and continues to taunt the B.O.W.

"You!..you!..I'll kill you!" Emily screams and began choking Ada.

"Silly girl.." Tiffany said and quickly smacks Emily to the floor with her tail.

"What was that for?!" Emily yells at the other B.O.W.

"Have you forgotten already, the Queen wants them alive and not to be injured anymore!..I don't care about your personal revenge..I only care about the Queen's orders" Tiffany said to her.

"Why?!..why does the Queen want them alive when they killed so many of us?!..I don't understand!" Emily said and starts crying.

"The Queen has plans for them and it's not in our right to question her so either you behave or you get the hell out" Tiffany scolds her.

Tiffany gets back up and rushes out of the room while rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"That B.O.W really hates your guts" Moira said to Ada.

"That's because Ada over here killed both her best friend and her lover" Tiffany explained.

"I feel bad...but I guess in a way that's sort of a victory for our side, less bad guys remaining" Moira said and chuckles.

"Moira just shut up, you're not taking this matter too seriously are you..in case you haven't notice, we're all captured." Sherry said.

"Relax I know, just trying to lighten the situation, as bad as it is..and besides your boyfriend Jake is still out so there's hope" Moira replied.

"Ahahaha...I'm sorry to inform you that Jake has already been captured, in fact before you guys" Tiffany laughs.

"Noo not Jake!..what have you guys done to him?!" Sherry screams.

"He's being held in another room but don't worry the Queen won't be killing him...why kill him when he can be such as nice test subject for us hehe" Tiffany replies.

"Damn you!..if you do anything to him, I swear I'll kill you" Sherry yells.

"Haha But don't feel left out cause the Queen has needs for the rest of you too...you see both of you have bonded with the viruses within you making you both very special also..and as for Ada..well let's just say the Queen wants her alive as a spare test subject" Tiffany said.

"I'll take that as a compliment just to make me feel better..." Moira said and sighs.

"Fuck you, we'll never let you experiment on us..we'll rather die then to be the siren's test subjects" Sherry said.

"Hahahah I don't think you have much of a choice here little girl" Tiffany replied.

"She's right Sherry, we really don't have a choice now, after all we're all prisoners now including Jake" Ada said.

"You sirens won't get away with this!" Sherry said.

"Oh but we will and the army of second gen siren troops would be fully operational within a month from now..than the sirens will launch our secret invasion upon the unsuspecting world hahaha" Tiffany laughs.

The door opens up and Cecelia walks in with a frightened Sophia. Cecelia has put a collar on her sister's neck and is holding her with a leash. A few bruises can be seen on her body.

"Walk faster you stupid girl" Cecelia yells at her sister as she pulls the leash.

"Arright" Sophia replied painfully as her sister drags her with the leash.

"Sophia?" Sherry said in surprise.

"Wonder what happen with them" Moira said to Sherry.

"For being a failure one too many times, she gets to be punished and trapped here like the rest of you" Cecelia said as she presses a switch and the ceiling above her sends down a shackle which Cecelia uses to tie around her sister's wrist while Tiffany uses another shackle to tie her ankle.

Cecelia than presses another switch and the chain from the ceiling lifts Sophia a little above ground level, imprisoning her just like the three agents.

"Please..don't do this, I'm sorry..please give me another chance" Sophia begs and Cecelia slaps her hard in the face.

"I think not sister, you been given way too many chances and you blew them all away..besides mother don't want you anymore for being such a failure" Cecelia said and laughs at her.

"Mother also don't want them dead anymore so me failing to kill them is a good thing so please let me go" Sophia begged.

"It doesn't work like that sis, you had your orders back then and you failed them, not to mention you were also responsible for the twin's deaths." Cecelia said.

Tiffany grabs a whip from the wall and hands it over to Cecelia who then proceeds to get behind Sophia.

"Cecelia no!" Sophia begged again and Tiffany gags her mouth.

"Ouch this is going to hurt" Moira whispers to Sherry as they watch Sophia mumbles in fear through the gag.

Cecelia moved her hand back and then sends it forward, whipping her sister hard on the back causing Sophia to mumble loudly in pain. Before she could recover, Sophia finds herself mumbling painfully again as her sisters whips her hard again and again.

"Now this is interesting" Ada said and licks her lips, enjoying the torture of the B.O.W.

"Eh not sure if I agree with torturing even against a B.O.W..she's still a living being" Sherry said.

"That's what happens when someone's on the evil side, their masters will punish them or even kill them off if they fail their mission" Moira said.

After leaving a bunch of whip marks on her sister's back, Cecelia proceeds to whip her from the front and Sophia continues to moan in pain through the gag. While Cecelia punishes her sister on the other side of the room. Tiffany turns and faces the three agents, smiling as she walks closer to them.

"I got a bad feeling about this.."Moira said as she watches the way Tiffany stares at them.

"I wanna taste one of you but I'm wondering who should I pick hehe" Tiffany said.

"Ah not me please, Sherry and Ada taste way better than me, trust me you're better off choosing them" Moria replied nervously.

"Moira you fucking bitch" Sherry said to her partner.

"Ahahah very amusing, but I think I'll pick you Moira..a prey whose in fear the most always tastes better" Tiffany said and goes up to the agent.

"Shit.." Moira replied.

"Serve you right" Sherry said.

Tiffany starts licking and grabbing Moira's boobs causing the agent to moan a little. Her nipples quickly hardens and the B.O.W begins sucking on them. Moira moans and blushes more as the B.O.W starts arousing her. Tiffany sends out her long snake like tongue, flickering them at Moira's face and neck before moving it down to her stomach and her pussy. Moira moans as she felt the B.O.W's long wet tongue playing with her moist slits.

"Seems you're really enjoying yourself" Ada said as teases the other agent.

"Shut up" Moira replies while breathing heavily and blushing.

Tiffany slips her long reptile tongue into the agent's wet cunt, twisting it deep within her and tasting her insides. Moria moans loudly as her entire body quivers from the B.O.W's pleasuring and playful tongue. Moira trembles and moans wildly as the B.O.W spins and moves her tongue inside her faster and faster causing wet squishy sounds and Moira came soon after a few more moments. Tiffany moves her tongue out of the agent's twitching and leaking cunt.

"I wonder how your anus taste like hehe" Tiffany whispers at her victim.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you're going to stick that tongue of yours in my butt too" Moira said and gasped as she felt the long snake like tongue teasing her asscrack.

"Taste very good so far..now time for the interior" Tiffany said.

"Wait no!..Ahhh!" Moira yelled but Tiffany ignores her and force her tongue within the agent's anus causing her to groan in painful pleasure.

Sherry watches Moira with concern even tho she's secretly enjoying it. Sophia continues to moan in pain drawing Sherry's attention. Cecelia kept on whipping and Sophia let out one final painful moan and passes out from the torture. Cecelia smiles, showing no mercy as she kept on whipping her.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not done with you yet sister haha" Cecelia said as she lands another hard whip slash on her unconscious sister.

"Hey would you fucking stop that already...I may hate her but I can't stand torture, especially with the amount you're doing" Sherry said.

"Hahaha a failure deserves no mercy and why do you care, wasn't she trying to kill you before" Cecelia asks as she lands another whip attack on her unresponsive sister.

"she's right you know, and why would you care what happens to a B.O.W...I'll say let them kill each other" Ada said to the agent.

"I said stop!...how can you heartlessly torture your own sister like that?!..she may be a bitch but you are worst!" Sherry yells at Cecelia.

"Hehe than I assume you'll rather have me torture you instead" Cecelia turns to Sherry and walks towards her.

"Wait that's not what I meant" Sherry replied nervously, swallowing her own saliva.

"Oh no don't you try to deny it after acting so brave before little girl" Cecelia said and smiles at her.

The B.O.W force a gag on Sherry's mouth and place a virbator in the crotch and tapes it there. Cecelia takes out a switch and presses it, activating the vibrating toy and Sherry moans loudly through the gag. Cecelia laughs and starts whipping her on the back causing her to moan in pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Dumb girl, you shouldn't have said anything" Ada said to the gagged agent'

The door opens and Emily enters the room again but with a strapon this time. She walks up to Ada but the agent doesn't seem surprised nor does she seems intimidated.

"So I guess you couldn't resist molesting me after all...you sirens are all the same, giving into lust eventually..that's how the b virus is programed..kinda sad really." Ada said to the B.O.W.

"Shut up!..I'm not doing this out of enjoyment..I'm doing this to punish you for all the misery and pain you cost me!..I'm doing this for revenge!" Emily replied angrily.

"Right I'm sure that's the only reason" Ada said, smiling at her.

Emily ignores her and gets behind the agent, aggressively grabbed her breasts from behind.

"Oh..feel free to do as you please" Ada said, blushing a little.

"I'll make you pay you bitch..this is for all the people you killed" Emily whispers at her ears and forcefully rubs the agent's breasts before squeezing her aroused nipples.

Ada moans as her body gets heavily aroused. At the same time Emily licks the agent's ear and neck from behind causing the agent to blush more.

"Would you look at that, you're wet down here already you fucking whore" Emily said after seeing the agent's pussy glister with wetness.

"Feels good..." Ada replied.

"Shut up whore!" Emily yelled and aggressively ramming her strapon into the agent's anus causing Ada to groan painfully and her body to quiver.

"How you like that you fucking bitch!" Emily said.

"Damn you...ahhhh!" Ada replied and groans in pain again.

All three agents are now being sexually punished by the three B.O.W that's in the room with them. Moria moans and groans in pleasure and pain as Tiffany continues to dart and twist her long wet tongue deep within her ass.

"Leave my ass alone...you violated it enough bitch" Moira said while blushing and breathing heavily.

"Are you sure cause your body seems to be enjoying it...the lustful fluids that's leaking out of your cunt is proof of it hehe" Tiffany replied and uses her fingers to thrust into Moira's wet and squishy cunt while she continues to abuse the agent's anus with her tongue.

Moira moan and groans loudly as Tiffany continues to violently abuse her. Next to them, Cecelia has stopped whipping Sherry and admires the agent's regeneration power.

"Extraordinary the G virus genes within you manage to regenerate the whip slash injuries almost instantly" Cecelia said as Sherry appears to be fine at least physically.

"Hey don't give her too much credit cause her regeneration is still not as good as mine" Tiffany said.

"Of course but you forgot you are a B.O.W while she is still human and has managed to bond successfully with the virus" Cecelia replied.

"Don't care she's still human so she's still thrash" Tiffany said.

"Getting jealous are you hehe..of course her being human makes her weak but if she already has so much potential then imagine how powerful they'll be once they become one of us" Cecelia replied.

"We'll never...become one of you" Moira struggles to say as Tiffany is still violating her.

"Hehe you will eventually once we break your spirit and mind...be it days or weeks" Cecelia replied.

"You should focus on what I'm doing to you rather then trying to answer questions" Tiffany said as she puts more force into her tongue and fingers causing Moira to moan loudly.

"How does it feel to be dominated you bitch" Emily said while blushing herself.

"Feels good ahhhh!" Ada replied, letting the B.O.W know she's enjoying it.

"I'll make you suffer you fucking murderer" Emily said.

"You're not doing ahhh a very good job at it" Ada replied as she lets out another moan.

Cecelia takes out the virbator and gag from Sherry.

"Thank...thank you" Sherry said, breathing heavily.

"I just removed them so I could taste your cunt and also hear your moans better hehe" Cecelia said and smiles as she moves her head in front of the agent's wet steaming cunt.

"Wat..stop" Sherry begged as she sees the B.O.W licking her inner thighs.

Cecelia then buries her mouth into the agent's lovely drenched cunt, sucking and tonguing it lustfully making loud slurping sounds. Sherry's entire body twitches while moaning loudly in pleasure and whimpers. After aggressively sucking on her horny pussy for a bit, Cecelia moved her head back creating a line of fluid. She takes out a anal plug and force it into Sherry's anus causing the agent to groan in pain.

"You bitch!" Sherry yells and Cecelia goes back into sucking her leaking cunt.

Cecelia continues to sexually suck and tongue her pussy causing her to kept moaning in pleasure and the agent soon came. Ada and Moira both also cum from their own sexual torture by the other two.

The three B.O.W then stands in front of the three agents and presses against them. Cecelia kisses Sherry passionately while she press her breasts and pussy against her, rubbing each other's breasts and cunt as they tongue each other. Tiffany and Emily does the same to Moira and Ada. The six girls made love to each other simultaneously and soon all of them moans loudly in the room as the three B.O.W came and the agents also seems to have climaxed again. The six girls rested a bit to recover before Cecelia stands up.

"Remarkable just look at the regeneration difference between you and Sophia...every B.O.W has a higher regeneration rate than normal humans obviously but you managed to almost instantly recover the whip marks while my sister still has all of hers" Cecelia said as she compares Sherry's undamaged body to her sister's still injured body.

"Hey fuck you...my body may be able to regenerate so quick but those whip slash fucking hurts" Sherry said.

"Hehe you could be a eternal torture victim, you'll recover physically but your mind will snap" Cecelia replied.

The door opens and the Queen walks in. Her golden appearance surprises all six of them.

"Who the heck is that, another B.O.W?" Moira said.

"A golden lady, and what's wrong with her eyes?" Sherry asks.

"That would be the Queen..and it seems she looks different than the last time I saw her." Ada replied.

"Mother your new form is amazing" Cecelia said as she and the other two B.O.W kneel down before Morgan.

"Why thank you my daughter...did you and the others have fun" Morgan asked them.

"Yes we did..yes we did" Cecelia replied and chuckles.

"Good now all three of you please leave..I would like to alone with them for a bit." The Queen orders them.

"Yes right away" Cecelia replied and she, Emily, and Tiffany leaves the room.

"So we finally met, Sherry and Moira" The Queen said as she looks at them.


	12. Chapter 12

"Pleasure to meet all of you...you girls have given me many useful combat data by fighting against my siren troops and elite B.O.W...very impressive indeed...shame that my daughter and the two doppelganger died, those three were pretty important to me" Morgan said.

"Ha you thought you could replace us with our imposters and send them to destroy our agency but we took care of them" Moira said.

"Yes you did but that doesn't matter anymore cause things have changed greatly...you see sending the two imposters to spy and destroy your agency from within was the original plan but now with Jake's blood sample, things are moving much much faster...allowing us to bring out the next phase which is the second gen siren army but I'm sure Tiffany already fill you in on the details about that before." The Queen said.

"What have you done with Jake?!" Sherry screams at the Queen.

"Oh don't you worry, your dear Jake is still alive and well...after all his body would prove useful in many experiments to come." Morgan replied.

"Fuck you.." Sherry said.

"You won't get away with this..we'll stop you one way or another!" Moira threatens her.

"And how are you going to stop me...even if I were to release you..you girls still won't be able to defeat me." Morgan laughs.

"Oh yeah then why don't you release us and see." Moira said, daring the Queen.

"I think not...I wouldn't want any of you to escape now would I." Morgan replied.

"Yeah that's what I thought, you know we'll kick your ass so you're too chicken to release us you bitch!" Moira said to her.

"You're being awfully annoying..I think I'll teach you a lesson" The Queen said and points her fingers at Moira, releasing a beam of light at her and causing her to scream in pain..

"Moira!" Sherry yells out.

"Why are you so concern about her...you should know the T-Phobos virus within her allows her to easily survive that." Morgan said to Sherry.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt her!" Sherry said angrily.

"Fuck...you." Moira said weakly as she breathes heavily from the attack.

"I wouldn't continue to provoke her if I were you." Ada said to Moira.

"At first my only use for you two was to get your genetic samples in order to further enhance the beauty virus within me...but later on I realize you two could become excellent Siren B.O.W." The Queen said.

"All this sounds nice and all for them but what does this have to do with me...I'm just an human..or maybe you're keeping me alive in order to torture me for what I did to your daughter and the other sirens" Ada said.

"Ahahaha you fool...I do not feel one bit sad for anyone of the siren's death not even my daughter...but I am indeed very disappointed in her..the virus gave her powerful abilities and she let it all go to waste...you could say I consider her and the other deceased sirens failure because of their deaths" Morgan replied.

"Oh my you're cold just like Cecelia, guess it runs in the family" Ada said.

"You're sick in the head, treating everyone like test subjects even your own daughters!" Sherry yells at her.

"That's right, everyone is a subject to me even my own daughters...although I do want my daughters to succeed and become a successful B.O.W of course...but unfortunately two of my daughters ended up being failures" Morgan looks at Sophia who is now awake.

"Mother...why?..I always obeyed you growing up..why are you abandoning me like this?" Sophia asked as tears starts running from her eyes.

"Because you are weak..Athena may had failed me but at least she had power...you are a failure simply because you ended up being so weak compare to most of the elite sirens out there as you had shown time and time again...you are a disgrace to be one my daughters and a disgrace to be consider one of the elite siren B.O.W." The Queen said.

"I will improve, I will get stronger overtime just like everyone else!" Sophia yells.

"When you first turned into a B.O.W..you had potential but sadly the beauty within you hasn't shown any sign of improvement...it seems to have reached it's limit for you...which means your genetics are weak and that in turn means you are already a failure to me...not to mention you have failed your orders countless times." Morgan said.

"I don't care about you and your daughter's personal problems, you still haven't answered my question...why do you want me alive?" Ada asked again.

"You may not have any special powers within you like Jake, Sherry, and Moira but your genes for a normal human are top quality...and because of that you'll also make a very fine siren B.O.W when the time comes." The Queen said.

"No thanks, I think I prefer staying as a human." Ada replied.

"You keep saying we'll all become some great siren B.O.W but what makes you think we'll serve or even obey a wicked person such as you?!" Sherry said.

"Yeah even if you were to forcefully turn us into a B.O.W, we still won't be on your side!" Moira said.

"Of course non of you would willingly serve me but I already had a solution for that" Morgan replied.

"I don't like the sounds of that..." Moira said nervously.

"I already have another one of my elite siren working on a mind controlling parasite that would turn all of you into my loyal servants" The Queen said and smiles at them.

"Oh great just great, a brain parasite...we're fucked" Moira yelled in fear.

"Fuck you!" Sherry yells at the Queen.

"She'll come infect all of you with the parasite soon as shes nearly done...the parasite would turn all of you into mindless slaves with no free will." Morgan said.

"You don't have to inject any parasite on us, we'll serve you willingly" Moira said.

"Nice try but I have no guarantee that I can trust any of you so injecting you girls with the parasite must be done." The Queen said.

"Oh god, we're so fucked!" Moira said in fear.

"No amount of panicking is going to help you so shut your mouth." Ada said to Moira.

"You know even if you do succeed in conquering the world, it'll still end badly for you cause every siren B.O.W are sterile from what I read" Ada said.

"That may be true but you also forget that every Siren B.O.W stops aging once their around twenty-five years old so not only are the Sirens going to be immortal but all of us would be forever young which means there is no need for any of us to reproduce whatsoever." Morgan replied.

"We won't let that happen" Sherry said.

"And I forgot to mention Ada...your little base that you thought was so well hidden in the tunnel has been raided." The Queen said, smiling at Ada.

"Damn you..." Ada said.

"Crap...now we really are fucked." Moira said as she and the other agents realize all hopes are lost.

"Mother, what about me?" Sophia asked.

"How about you..as a disgrace for a B.O.W..you'll be trapped there until you die." Morgan replied.

"Please mother, don't do this to me!" Sophia begged but the Queen ignores her.

"Now you girls just sit tight and await your fate" The Queen laughs and walks out the room.

"So I guess this is it huh..the end of the road for us." Sherry said.

"Like hell I'm going to give up, I'm not letting them put a parasite in my brain" Moira said.

"Not much we can do now...one of her elite sirens is going to come in any minute now." Ada said.

"Than we'll just have to figure out a way to escape before that happens!" Moira yells.

"And how are we going to do that, we're not strong enough to break these shackles." Ada replied.

"Hey Sophia you don't seem too surprise that your mother is treating you like a experiment." Sherry said to the B.O.W.

"That's because I always knew...every since I was little, my mother would give me whatever I wanted but..she would never spend time with me..she'll always be in her lab working while her maids took care of me and my sisters." Sophia replied.

"That kinda sounds like what my parents used to do to me except I didn't get whatever I wanted" Sherry said.

"Now I see why you're such a spoiled bitch Sophia" Moira said.

"Hey fuck you, seriously fuck you all...things would had been perfect if non of you showed up on this island!" Sophia yells.

"What happen to your father and when did your mother created the beauty virus?" Sherry continues to ask her.

"My dad was smart but he was obsessed with my mother, worshiping her like a god rather than a wife..together my mom and dad worked very hard and eventually created the beauty virus a few years ago which was meant for her only...once the virus was created, she killed off my dad as she no longer needed him." Sophia replied.

"You knew this happen and you still suck up to your evil mother..you're just as bad" Moira said.

"Moira shut up, we're all prisoners in this now." Sherry said to her partner.

"Ahaha I didn't care, my dad never cared about us anyway, he was just a guy that worships and got used by my mother." Sophia said.

"Doesn't matter, at the end of the day, you're just as evil as your mother if given the chance...you knew your mother's plans to infect the world and make a empire of sirens and you were fine with that." Ada said.

"Yes I'm evil, I'm bad...but don't pretend like you're a saint cause you're not..you kill people too!" Sophia yells at her.

"I never claim to be a saint and I only kill bio terrorists and B.O.W." Ada replied.

"One of them was my sister!" Sophia screams.

"I know and don't expect me to say sorry" Ada said.

"Stop it you two, we need to figure out a way to get out of here, we got to work together" Sherry said.

"I'm not working with any of you even if we were to escape, don't think I'll be on your side just because I'm trapped here with you all." Sophia said.

The door opens and Angela walks in carrying a crate, catching the four girl's attention.

"Angela!" Sophia yells with joy.

"Oh shit I guess this is it." Moira said.

"Oh my god...what have they done to you." Angela said to Sophia as she looks at all the whip lash scars on her.

"Hey are you that B.O.W that's going to infect us with the brain parasite?" Sherry asked.

"Yes I was ordered to...but I'm not going to do that, in fact I'm here to rescue all of you" Angela replied.

"What?" Ada, Sherry, and Moira all said at the same time with surprise.

"I'm a friend of Jake and after I discover what the Queen intends to do with the second gen sirens, I made up my mind and come to the conclusion that she must be stopped." Angela said.

"Interesting a decent B.O.W does exist." Ada said as Angela frees them one by one.

"Where is Jake now?" Sherry asked.

"Right here" Jake replied as he walks in holding a assault rifle.

"Jake!" Sherry said excitingly and hugs him.

"Sorry I didn't come in right away, was making sure nobody followed us here." He said.

"Alright...the full party is here!" Moira cheers.

"Let's get too happy now, we still gonna destroy the Queen and her other elites." Ada said.

"I'm hurt..." Sophia said as she could barely walk after getting all the injuries from before.

"Don't worry I'll heal you...the same way I did before" Angela replied.

"We'll still need weapons to defend ourselves, got any guns in this base?" Sherry asked.

"Already got some here" Angela replied as she opens the crate and hands the agents pistols, shotguns, grenades, and assault rifles.

"Now listen carefully..there is a storage room in sector b ..it contains some high grade weapons that would prove very useful " Angela said.

"Some Heavy duty weapon?..that sounds awesome but you should had bought some of those weapons to us first" Moira said.

"I can't..the room is locked and only the Queen has the permission to open it..the only other way to open it is to blow it up which would trigger a alarm system..that is why freeing all of you first was the correct thing to do." Angela replied.

"Makes sense." Sherry said.

"Now start going there while the Queen and the other sirens are still unaware of your escape." Angela said.

"What about you?" Moira asked.

"I'm staying here for a bit to..nurse Sophia's wounds, I'll catch up with all of you later " Angela said as she and Sophia looked at each other.

"How are you going to nurse her, I don't see you carrying any first aid kit." Moira said.

"Stop asking pointless questions and let's get a move on already." Sherry told her partner.

Jake and the three girls heads out the room and looks around, seeing the paths and realizing how big the base is.

"This base is bigger than the town base, not surprising since this is their Headquarters." Ada said.

"So they build such a huge base for only the elite sirens..that's a lot of wasted space." Moira said.

"The Queen is most likely going to use this place to house more elite sirens in the future" Sherry replied.

"I guess you're right, just look how how many unused rooms there are currently." Moira said.

"She planned this years in advance...too bad for her, we'll ruin her dreams soon." Ada said.

"Jake why did you come to this island." Sherry asked.

"Heard about you being on the island and rumors about there being a bio terrorist attack so I can't just sit back and do nothing." Jake replied.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Sherry said.

"Same to you...and I'm glad I did came since now I know how big of a threat the sirens are going to become." Jake said.

"Maybe you shouldn't had come..because of you being captured, the Queen was able to take your blood and enhanced the b-virus just like how Carla was able to enhance the c-virus back in china a year ago." Ada said.

"But if he never came than he would had never met Angela who would then never had freed us." Sherry said.

"Hmm I suppose you got a point there..still can't believe we got saved by a B.O.W." Ada said.

Mother, our surveillance camera has spotted the agents in sector c." Cecelia said in surprise.

"What?!...how did they escape?...it matters not..we'll use this opportunity to test out how the second gen siren's combat skills are...release a dozen of them from cryostasis." Morgan ordered.

"And there's one other thing...a huge group of siren guards are using the transportation system from the town base to get here." Cecelia said.

"Interesting, it seems more and more surprises just keeps coming..makes it all the more better...I need you and the other remaining elites to intercept them." Morgan tells her.

After walking for a few minutes, Jake and the others were still not in sector b.

"This place is huge, by looking at the wall, we're still in sector c." Moira said.

"It's like we're walking through a huge empty underwater mall or something" Sherry said.

"Can't lie...this place is built very beautifully." Sherry said.

"Quiet I hear a bunch of sounds coming towards us." Ada tells the others.

A dozen second gen siren guards surrounds them soon after. Each of them are around six feet tall and very beautiful but non of them showed any emotions.

"What the heck is wrong with them?" Moira asked while looking at the guards.

The guards all mutates their arms into large tentacles with sharp blades coming out of them while their heads split open into two more bladed tentacles.

"Blast them!" Sherry yells as she and the other starts shooting at the charging mutated guards.

The four avoids their attacks while continuing to shoot them down by one by one.

"These sirens are much scarier than the other sirens we fought on the island." Moira said as she looks at the twelve dead guards on the floor.

"Duh these are second gen guards." Sherry said.

"These guards aren't just deadlier, they also don't show any emotions and runs straight at us with no fear of dying." Jake said.

"That's because these second gen guards are my personal creations...I used my DNA and the beauty virus to create my own army of artificial lifeforms." The Queen spoke to them through a speaker on the wall.

"So unlike the other sirens who are humans or were humans before becoming a B.O.W...these second gen sirens are purely creation of the b-virus with no free will." Sherry said.

"At least we don't have to feel one bit sorry about gunning them down...makes it more the easier for us." Jake said.

"Ha we just killed off your precious guards, take that you bitch!" Moira said to the speaker.

"That was only a early test sample...I have more..much much more and I have already released a much bigger wave of them on you hehe." Morgan replied through the speaker.

"Oh shit she's not lying, here they come, get ready!" Sherry warns the others.

A much bigger force of guards heads towards their direction as the four starts firing back. Some of the guards began jumping high off the ground to avoid getting shot.

"There's too many, we have to move backwards as we fire!" Ada tells them.

"Oh fuck, there coming from the other direction too!" Moira yells.

"Fuck I can't even get close to melee them because of those bladed tentacles on their arms and head." Jake said.

"Quick use our grenades and let's move down that small corridor." Sherry said as she and others threw their grenades in multiple directions, blowing up and stunning some of the assaulting guards while the four agents runs down the corridor.

"I hope this doesn't lead to a death end." Moira said.

The four of them eventually reached another huge open area with a large door on one side of the wall with the other side having a hallway that leads to another area of the base.

"We can run through that hallway, it should lead us to sector b." Sherry said.

But before they could proceed through the hallway, a swarm of guards emerges out of there.

"Oh shit now we're getting surrounded on both sides!" Moira yelled.

With the guards rushing in from both the hallway and the corridor they came from. The four of them have no other choice but to make their stand in the huge room.

"I guess shooting them with everything we got is the only way now since that big ass door is locked." Ada said.

"Let's hope we got enough ammo to survive this massive attack." Jake said.

The huge door suddenly starts opening catching their attention.

Over twenty siren guards enters the room using strange looking weapons and some guards don't even appear to be sirens as they are wearing gas masks and are male.

"What the heck, aren't these first gen siren guards and they also got male guards now wearing gas masks" Moira said in confusion.

"I thought only the elites sirens and second gen guards are allowed in their headquarters so what the hell are they doing here and male siren guards?" Sherry said as she also couldn't understand whats going on.

"That's because they aren't part of the sirens." Ada told them.

"What do you mean?" Sherry asked.

"You'll see." Ada replied.

The mysterious group of troops starts spraying their strange weapons at the swarming second gen guards. Their weapons releases a huge amount of anti B.O.W gas that quickly kills off all the second gen guards. One of the agents from the group walked towards the four of them and Moira and Sherry quickly knows who it is.

"Jessica?!" Sherry said in surprise.

"Didn't see you in a long time, thanks for saving us again." Moira said happily.

Jessica takes out a pistol and points the gun at them.

"What are you doing?" Sherry asked.

"I'm sorry but this time I'm not here to save you...you see my reinforcements are here and that means it's time for us to raid this base and get all the important samples we can find..and we can't allow you or anyone to get in our way." Jessica said.

"You bitch!" Moira yells at her.

"So you really are working for another bio terrorist group..you're just as bad as the siren." Sherry said.

"Hey I did tell you way back that I only saved you then so you can continue to distract the sirens for us while we do things behind the scenes, and you didn't disappoint...when you were fighting Cecelia's giant plant B.O.W and the other siren guards outside...you were able to distract the siren long enough for all my reinforcements to land on the island undetected...and when you guys were captured...me and my forces were able to conquer and killed off all the remaining siren guards back in the town base without the sirens noticing." Jessica replied.

"So you fucking used us, I know you told us you were kinda using us way back but still fuck you!" Moira yells at her.

"Why don't we all just work together to take down the sirens first?" Jake said.

"He's right you know, you'll need our help if you guys want to defeat the Queen, her elites, and the army of second gen guards in this base." Ada said.

"Hahaha I think not, my forces are more then equipped to handle anything the sirens throw at us as you could tell by the dozens of dead second gen guards we killed..not even the Queen and her Elites will stand a chance" Jessica replied.

"Care to prove that to me." Cecelia said as she walks up to them.

"Not even you can survive against these anti B.O.W gas especially from multiple ones." Jessica said as she orders her troops to spray at the B.O.W.

Cecelia quickly creates a huge wall of flame to clear the gas away surprising Jessica and her troops. They then switch out their assault rifles and proceed to shoot Cecelia but the B.O.W creates more flames to block their visions and confuses them. Emily dashed into the room from the corridor and starts killing them with throwing knives. Jessica's forces shoots back but is unable to land a hit on her as she kept jumping around the room rapidly, avoiding the shots.

"Hold your ground, don't let these monsters defeat us!" Jessica told her remaining guards to keep their morale up.

"Let's make a run for it while they are distracted with each other." Jake said as he and the three girls ran into the hallway.

Tiffany crawls out the vent from the ceiling and jumps down, crushing a guard to death as another guard sprays her with the anti B.O.W weapon with Tiffany simply laughing it off.

"Hahaha these are the same type of anti B.O.W gas Ada used on Cecelia's giant plant...the Queen has already given us immunity to it." Tiffany said.

"If our chemical weapons won't work on you than we'll just kill you the old fashion way!" The panicking guard said as he starts shooting her with a assault rifle.

Tiffany laughs off the shots as her wounds quickly regenerates and proceeds to rip the guard apart. Hearing a bunch of screaming and realizing her forces won't be able to defeat the three B.O.W. Jessica decided to retreat to the hallway with her four most skilled guards while leaving the rest behind as distraction. The other guards didn't last long and was quickly overwhelmed afterwards. The three B.O.W did a quick celebration and looks at the corpses. Some of them were stabbed to death by throwing knives, some were ripped apart by Tiffany and the rest were burned to death by Cecelia.

"That was fun." Tiffany said.

"It seems the leader of this group and a few of her henchmen managed to escape while we were having fun killing off her forces." Emily said.

"They aren't important right now...we'll deal with them in time..right now we gonna deal with Jake, Moira, Sherry, and Ada first...as well as my sister and that traitor Angela." Cecelia said.

The three B.O.W then also heads into the hallway.


	13. Chaper 13

The four finally reached a huge area with two large halls leading to either the left or right side and both sides also has stairs leading into the lower floor. The words sector b were on some of the wall, letting them know they reached their targeted sector at least but the way to the storage room is still far off as they have no idea which way leads to it.  
"Alright we're finally in sector b...now we just gonna find that storage room but..." Moria said realizing it's going to take much longer than she thought.  
"It'll take awhile to find that room since there are four different directions for us to go and we can't afford to waste that much time." Sherry said.  
"Easy, I say we split up so we can locate the storage room faster." Ada replied with a plan.  
"Hey I know you like working alone Ada but won't staying together be much safer?" Moira said.  
"Not really if we're together than they'll only have to focus on our group but if we split up, we'll force them to divide their attentions." Ada replied.  
"Ada's right..better if we split." Jake said.  
"Fine..but I still don't like this idea." Moira said.  
"What's the matter, too scared to work alone temporally." Ada teases her.  
"Oh screw you." Moira told her.  
The four of them split up and went to their paths. Hidden behind them are Jessica and her four guards. They have been following the group quietly for some time now.  
"It seems they went separate ways...who should we follow?" One of the guards asked.  
"We'll follow Moira, she'll be the easiest one to deal with and besides that's where the new enhanced beauty virus samples are located." Jessica replied as she and her guards went the same way Moira went to.  
In the lower right area, Jake starts firing his rifle at some siren guard, killing them without much effort. Another group tries rushing towards him from behind but he managed to run forward and reloads his assault rifle quickly with his last rifle clip and spray them all to death. He throws the assault rifle away right after as it's now empty.  
"I guess this splitting up plan ain't too bad, the Queen is now forced to split her forces...I just hope the others are okay." Jake thought.  
"Jake I must say I'm disappointed with you, I gave you a once in a life time offer and you turned it down." The Queen said to him through the speaker.  
"Fuck off you crazy psychopath." Jake replied angrily.  
"Still I must say the enhanced beauty virus made with your blood has proven to be very useful as you saw when I transformed into my golden form earlier today." Morgan continues to talk to him through the speaker.  
Jake uses his pistol to shoot and destroy the speaker so he wouldn't have to hear her voice anymore. Suddenly he hears footsteps around the corner and takes out his shotgun from his back.  
"More siren guards?...no it seems to be coming from one person instead of a group." He thought.  
Tiffany comes into view and Jake aims his shotgun at her.  
"I'm getting sick and tired of fighting you constantly." Jake said.  
"Don't worry, the Queen doesn't want you to die just yet so I'm just going to beat you up and take you back." Tiffany said.  
"Not this time bitch." Jake replied.  
"And how would this time be any different..you know you..." Before she could finish speaking, the man shot her multiple times with each shot causing her body to move from the impact, eventually sending her body to the floor after five shots.  
"One shell left, the one that would finish you." He said as he proceeds to get near her body.  
Before he could do whatever he was going to do, the B.O.W spins around and sweep his legs with her tail, sending him to the floor and disarming him in the process.  
"So you still think you can kill me with guns you moron?" Tiffany laughs and jumps on top of him.  
Jake quickly bends his knee and kicks her away with his legs then grabs his shotgun. Tiffany rushes towards him again as he dodges her strike and kicks her in the stomach causing her to moan in pain. Using this chance, he sticks the shotgun inside her mouth and blew her head clean off with the last shotgun shell.  
"So long Tiffany" Jake said as the B.O.W falls to the floor.  
As he starts walking away, Tiffany's body twitches a little before standing back up causing Jake to turn around.  
"Impossible..I blew your head off." Jake said in surprise as he watches the B.O.W regenerate her head right in front of him.  
"Normally that might had killed me but the Queen had injected me with the new enhanced b-virus that was made with your blood so now my already amazing regeneration ability is even more amazing!" Tiffany replied and smiles at him.  
"You bio terrorists should just fuck off and stop using my blood to enhance your sick viruses." He said angrily.  
"There is another thing you need to know...the other remaining elite sirens were all injected too so your friends won't stand a chance hahaha." The B.O.W laughs.  
"Damn you all..." Jake said.  
"Now be a good boy and surrender." Tiffany said as she charges towards him.  
Jake roundhouse kicks her in the face causing her to fall backwards to the floor.  
"That's it you piece of shit, no more games..it's time I get serious!" Tiffany yells as she cloaks herself.  
Jake takes out his last weapon which is his pistol and quickly shoots her a few times, allowing him to know where she is by looking at her blood. The B.O.W gets close and tries to swing at him but he grabs her arm then elbows her in the face, dazing her for a bit as he holds her arm and lifts her up, slamming her to the floor. He then starts running as she quickly gets up and runs after him. Jake, knowing he can't outrun her grabs a long sharp metal stick and turns around, thrusting the B.O.W through her chest and shoves her against the wall, pinning her there and causing her to lose her cloaking ability.  
"Ouch that really hurts you know but you should know it's useless" Tiffany said as she coughs out blood.  
"Of course I know, I'm just trying to slow you down." Jake said as he pokes her eyes, temporally blinding her while he makes a run for it.  
The B.O.W screams in pain as she's regenerating and then pulls the stick that's pinning her to the wall out, freeing herself.  
"Why you piece of shit, I'm going to get you!" She yells as she runs after him while cloaking herself again.  
"Damn I should had took a grenade from the crate before...could had stick it in her mouth and blow her body up that way...now I gonna find another way to kill her." Jake thought as she continues to run.  
Jake eventually runs into a cryolab with Tiffany following him from behind. He turns around and gets ready to use all his remaining pistol bullets, hoping to hit and reveal her again.  
"Not this time!" Tiffany yells and smacks him from the side causing him to roll on the floor.  
Jake gets up and decides to trust his own senses to detect Tiffany's movement.  
"Hahaha you fool, if you couldn't kill me with weapons than how are you going to kill me with your fist!" Tiffany yells as she jumps at him.  
He senses her and managed to dodge her strike and counter kicks her into some liquid nitrogen containers causing her to scream in fear as her body starts being frozen and is no longer invisible.  
"You asshole, you'll pay for that!" Tiffany screams as she struggles to get up and walk towards him.  
Jake realizing he has to further freeze her even more before she warms up again quickly takes another nitrogen container and throws it at Tiffany.  
"Nooo...stop!" The B.O.W struggles to scream in fear as her body starts freezing up.  
"You need to cool off bitch." Jake said as he grabs another container and throws it at her, freezing her completely this time.  
With Tiffany being frozen solid, Jake does a straight punch and shatters her, killing her once again and possibly for good.  
"It was fun while it lasted but all good things must come to a end." Jake said before walking away to continue his mission to investigate the area.

"She's not sending as many guards to attack me ever since we split up." Ada said after gunning down a few siren guards.  
She continues going further while not encountering any more of the sirens.  
"Or maybe the Queen realized she wasted too many of the guards on us and needs to save her remaining ones for her plans." Ada said as she continues to investigate the area.  
She finally reached a restaurant section in the area.  
"Interesting a large fancy restaurant within the base..if only this wasn't the HQ of a bio terrorist group, this underwater base would make a amazing hotel, mall, and a vacation spot" Ada said as she admires the scenery right before dodging a flying dagger that almost hit her head. The agent turns around and sees Emily walking in another entrance of the restaurant.  
"Talking to yourself again, you know that's really creepy." Emily said.  
"Heh it's a habit of mine." Ada replied as she wasn't scare of the B.O.W.  
"Well your bad habit is going to die along with you bitch." Emily said as she throws another dagger towards the agent.  
Ada dodges the knife and fires her assault rifle at the B.O.W which Emily easily avoids by dashing and jumping around causing the agent to waste all her rifle's ammo. Ada threw her empty assault rifle away and took out her pistol while Emily takes out her last dagger. Ada starts shooting and the B.O.W parries all her shots with ease using her dagger. Emily then throws it at Ada which the agent also avoids with ease. The agent takes out her second assault rifle from her back but decides not to spray at the B.O.W and instead saving her shots by waiting for Emily to come closer.  
"Not very smart using up your last dagger, now you're forced to attack me at close range and you and I both know the closer you get to me, the harder it is for you to avoid getting hit by a automatic weapon." Ada said and smiles at her.  
"Those daggers I used before were just me having fun with you hehe." Emily replied.  
"Having fun?..so you're saying you were just toying around with me?" The agent asked.  
"Precisely...if I really wanted to kill you, I could have easily done so." The B.O.W replied.  
"Oh acting so high and mighty eh..but the fact still remains, you're out of weapons and your only option is to try to get close and melee me." Ada said.  
"That's what you think, allow me to show you a new trick I learned after being injected with the new enhanced b-virus made from Jake's blood hehe." Emily said.  
The B.O.W points her hand towards the agent, the sharp nails from her hand shoots out towards Ada, surprising her. The agent was able to evade four of the flying sharp nails while the fifth didn't directly hit her but was able to scratch her. causing her to bleed a little.  
"Oh my how dangerously, another split second too late and I could had been dead." Ada said.  
Emily's sharp nails grew back quickly on her hand and she aims it at the agent again with both hands this time. Ada avoids all ten of the flying nails by jumping behind a table for cover.  
"Hahahah scared like a rat...you see this is why I said the daggers I was using before were just for fun..and don't even think I'll run out of ammo since these sharp nails are from my own body which is near unlimited thanks to the power from the enhanced virus." Emily said.  
Ada aims her rifle from underneath the table hoping to get Emily's leg but the B.O.W already knew as she jumps up to one of the many tables to avoid this attack from Ada. The agent gets back up and tries shooting at the B.O.W which the latter easily avoids unsurprisingly. Ada soon finds herself being forced to take cover again as Emily kept sending out her sharp nails at Ada.  
"Well she got me pinned down...there should be a limit to how many nails she could regrow before she needs to recover but I'll probably be dead before that happens..gonna think of another way." Ada thought to herself.  
Ada got out of her cover again and sprays her remaining bullets from her rifle at Emily, forcing the B.O.W to dodge the bullets as a distraction while she runs towards the kitchen.  
"Luring her in here would give me a advantage...with so many things cramped in here, it'll surely make her speed and agility less useful or better yet..." Ada thought.  
Outside Emily walks confidently towards the kitchen door as she spots Ada's pistols and assault rifle on the floor.  
"She no longer has any guns on her but she'll most likely find a knife or something within the kitchen which I'll easily beat." Emily thought as she walks inside.  
Inside, Emily looks around and the agent is nowhere in sight causing her to think the agent must be in the food storage in the next room.  
"You can't hide forever you bitch." Emily said as she walks towards the food storage room.  
Ada quietly comes out of the cabinet that's next to the kitchen entrance and slowly sneaks up to Emily as the B.O.W opens the food storage door. Ada sneaks right behind her and prepares to stabs her with a kitchen knife but Emily quickly turns around, grabbing Ada's hand and swiftly kicking the agent, sending her flying to the floor.  
"Trying to sneak up to me like the coward you are, thankfully my elf ears allows me to hear even the most quiet of sounds so I already knew you were behind me once you got out of that cabinet" Emily said.  
"It seems I might be out of options...I know you could just kill me with those flying nails of yours but why don't we have a fair fight using only our fists and legs?" Ada told her.  
"Hehe I was already going to do that, I don't really want you to die too quick as I want to beat you up, punish you for all the horrible things you did!" Emily yells.  
"That's the spirit." Ada replied as she moves back a little and gets on guard.  
"You know you can't beat me right..my superior reflexes, speed, and strength would easily allow me to beat you." Emily said as she walks towards the agent.  
Ada suddenly grabs a bag of flour on the table next to her and throws it at Emily's face, clouding her vision with the white powder.  
"You fucking cheater!" Emily screams as she rubs the powder off her eyes.  
The agent gave her a punch and kicks her to the floor.  
"Fighting fair are for idiots heh." Ada said as she smiles at the B.O.W.  
"You'll pay for that!" Emily screams as she aims her hand and shoots her nails at Ada who dodges it and runs out of the kitchen.  
As Ada runs back in the restaurant, Emily dashes out of the kitchen door extremely quick and kicks the agent in the back sending her crushing on one of the table and rolling off after.  
"What?..I don't remember you being this fast." Ada said with surprise as she gets back up.  
"This is my true power, the enhanced beauty virus may have given me the ability to send out my nails like a range weapon but it has also enhanced my already amazing speed greatly." Emily replied.  
"So you've been toying with me all along up until I started running out of the kitchen I see." Ada said.  
"Exactly." Emily replied and quickly dashes at Ada before she could barely react, kicking her once again and sending her rolling on the floor.  
"This is it for me..." Ada thought as she realizes she can't beat the B.O.W.  
"Emily stop!" Angela yells as she comes into the restaurant.  
"Angela..I don't wanna talk to you anymore, you betrayed the Queen, you betrayed all of us!" Emily screams at the other B.O.W.  
"No Emily, I betrayed the Queen only, she is going to cause millions of deaths worldwide with her so called plans, can't you see how wrong that is?!" Angela tries reasoning with her.  
"...I know but what choice do I have, I'm an B.O.W already, it is too late for me in the human world, the Queen, the sirens are my only future now and besides we're both B.O.W, we both belong to the Queen and her new wonderful world she's going to create, a world where B.O.W like us will freely roam the outside world without worry." Emily replied.  
"I too would like to be able to freely go anywhere I want without people labeling me as a monster but the destruction..the chaos it's going to bring is too high of a price to pay." Angela said.  
"No price should be too much for our dream world, and you Angela..you were already a B.O.W when I was still human, you joined the sirens first, I even look up to you like as if you were my older sister and now you're going to turn your back on all of us, you're just a traitor to the sirens!" Emily yells.  
"Emily I really don't want to fight if I don't have to." Angela said.  
"Shut up!" Emily yells and sends five of her nails towards the B.O.W.  
Angela quickly opens her mouth and blew the nails away with a breath of wind. Emily then dashes towards her and tackles her down. She raises her arm up, preparing to strike at Angela but a bunch of moth like creatures soon flew towards Emily causing her to jump back. The creatures flew around Emily releasing pollen as the B.O.W made sure non of the moth creatures touches her. Angela gets back up and watches, waiting for the effect to take hold.  
"I don't know what the hell these things do but I'm not letting any of them touch me." Emily said and shoots them all down with her nail shots.  
"Those moths aren't the problem, all the pollen they released on you are." Angela said.  
"What?!" Emily said in surprise as she starts feeling very sleepy.  
"I'm sorry Emily but it's for your own good." Angela said as she walks up to her.  
"You won't...get away..with this.." Emily spoke weakly as she falls into a deep sleep.  
"Well done...never expected a B.O.W to save me twice in a roll" Ada said as she walks up to Angela while clapping her hands.  
"The Queen had injected me with the enhanced beauty virus, that was before she knew I was going to betray her of course" Angela said.  
"Normally hearing about a B.O.W being injected with the enhanced b-virus would sound troublesome but in your case, that is good to hear as you'll be on our side." Ada said.  
"I'm only on your side because I don't agree with the Queen's extreme plans for the world, You have killed a good amount of people in the sirens mercilessly and I'll never forgive you but what the Queen is planning is bigger than you or me so I'm willing to overlook all that and work with you agents to end her." Angela replied.  
"I can respect that" Ada said.  
"Now you best be on your way as I need to make preparations for the final battle against the Queen as the same trick won't be able to work on her." Angela said.  
"I should but first I have some unfinished business." Ada said as she grabs one of the dagger and walks towards Emily.  
"Wait I'm not letting you kill this girl." Angela said as she blocks the agent.  
"Why not, she works for the Queen so it's better to kill her while we have the chance." Ada replied.  
"No I can't let you, Emily is just lost and I believe she deserves a second chance, besides you do own me for saving your ass not once but twice." Angela said.  
"...I can't believe I'm actually sparing a B.O.W's life after being convinced by another B.O.W but fine I guess to make us even, I'll spare her." Ada replied.  
"Thank you...now as I said I'm going to make some preparations...You should be able to reach the defense control room in this area and you'll be able to disable the turrets from there as the Queen has a bunch of them in sector a. " Angela said as she carries Emily's comatose body and walks away while Ada took her advice and began searching for the defense control room.

Moira continues to search her area not realizing Jessica and her guards are following her from a distance behind.  
"Well so far so good, I don't see any of those creepy siren guards coming after me, perhaps splitting was a good idea after all." Moira thought.  
She eventually came across a huge room with lots of cyro pods containing more of the siren guards.  
"Holy shit..there must be like a hundred of these things just in this room along." Moira thought to herself.  
"Don't move!" Jessica said causing Moira to turn around and see Jessica and her henchmen pointing their guns at her.  
"Oh shit you guys are alive?!" Moira said in surprise.  
"Obviously we're still alive, I'm talking to you right now aren't I." Jessica replied.  
"So that means you guys took care of those elite sirens back there?" Moria asked.  
"No they overwhelmed us unfortunately, we had to escape." Jessica said.  
"Well that blows, so instead of just worrying about you guys, I still have to worry about the rest of the elite sirens, listen why don't we just team up and take care of them" Moira replied.  
"We don't plan to fight those elite sirens anymore, we're just trying to find the enhanced beauty virus samples and leave while your friends distracts them" Jessica said.  
"Hey it's not wise to make more enemies, we really got to work together" Moira said.  
"Shut up and drop all your weapons and kick them away." Jessica yells.  
"You guys are a bunch of selfish assholes you know that." Moira said.  
"Would you shut the fuck up, the only reason why I still haven't shot you yet is because there might be traps further in and we'll use you as bait if possible." Jessica told her.  
"Oh fuck you bitch." Moira yells.  
"The scanners detects the enhanced beauty virus being nearby, most likely in the next room or so." One of Jessica's guard said.  
"Wondering...now move Moira, you're going in first." Jessica orders her as she continues to point her gun at Moira.  
Still in the huge room, the speaker suddenly turns on surprising Moira, Jessica and her guards.  
"Well well well it seems our third party bio terrorist group still has some survivors...With Angela being a traitor, I don't have any elite siren available in your area to entertain you but don't worry, I'll give you something fun to do," The Queen said through the speaker.  
"Fuck she found out about us, get ready team" Jessica said.  
The cyro pods starts opening up, releasing the siren guards on Jessica and her group as they all starts firing and turning grenades.  
"Moira took this chance and made a run for it, leaving Jessica and her guards in the huge room.


	14. Chapter 14

"Phew that was close" Moira thought to herself as she runs through a few rooms, eventually finding herself in a large lab.  
The agent looks around, seeing a bunch of viruses and experiments all around. Two more paths are present at the end with one leading to someplace else and the other leading to other labs.  
"This must be where the Queen first created the beauty virus." Moira thought as she looks at the area, realizing it's one big lab that leads to even more places.  
Moira examines most of the viruses and other experiments in the room and realizes these are all outdated versions of the b-virus and other experimental chemicals based on the early versions, most likely a testing lab. Even tho she was curious about checking out the other experiments further in the other labs, Moira can't forget about her goal which is to locate the weapon storage room. Before she could exit the lab however, Jessica and one of her guards walks in with some blood on their outfits but they themselves were unharmed.  
"So you thought you could run away from us" Jessica said. pointing her gun at Moira.  
"Shit...I thought the sirens and all of you killed each other." Moira said disappointingly.  
"They would had gotten all of us but the extra ammo and weapons I forced you to drop before saved us, unfortunately we still lost three members." Jessica replied.  
"Sorry to hear that..so are you two still going to consider me a enemy even now that it's just the two of you?" Moira asked.  
"Ahahaha what kind of a question is that...of course we are, just because we only got two people now doesn't mean I'm going to want you as a friend, we're still more than capable to complete our goal and keep you as our hostage." Jessica replied.  
"You really are a idiot, is getting that enhanced beauty virus all you care about?..to the point where you lost all reasoning and logical thinking, you do know the Queen plans to infect the entire world right" Moira said.  
"I don't care what the hell she's trying to do, I just need that enhanced virus sample and I'm out." Jessica replied.  
"Than you're a fucking idiot!" Moira yells and tries to run but Jessica quickly shot a bullet in front of her, scaring her and forcing her to stop.  
"Don't even think about running, you try that again and I'll kill you." Jessica warns her.  
"Guess I got no choice but to do as she says for now." Moira thought to herself.  
"That's right stay silent...now be a good girl and walk into the other lab." Jessica orders her.  
Moira, Jessica and her guard walked through the other labs, seeing all the various experimental viruses and other strange stuff. After searching for a bit, the enhanced b virus sample was still nowhere to be found.  
"Damn it, where the fuck is it?!" Jessica said as she starts getting impatient.  
"What are you planning to do once you get that virus, use it for your own experiments or are you going to sell it to the highest bidder?" Moira asked.  
"That's non of your concern." Jessica replied.  
"So you think you could escape from this base even if you have the virus huh." Moira said.  
"Of course I will, the sirens should still be distracted with your friends." Jessica said.  
"And what's going to happen to me once you find the virus?" Moira asked.  
"Tell you what, you help me find that virus and I'll let you live, sounds fair." Jessica replied.  
"Bullshit, you're going to kill me right after I find it or once you're leaving this base, I know so I'm not helping you find it." Moira said.  
"Fine then, you look after her, I'm going to take a look around, if she tries anything, kill her." Jessica ordered her guard.  
"Of course." The guard replied as she points her gun at Moira to keep a eye on her while Jessica looks around deeper in the lab.  
Like the other three guards that works with Jessica, this guy wore a black latex suit that covers her entire body including her head. Moira could see how nice her body is shaped like through the tight suit.  
"Hey girl, are you really going to listen to her?...you know we all stand a better chance if we just worked together, there might be more enemies on the way back" Moira said as she tries to reason with her.  
"Shut up, you don't have the right to speak." The guard replied.  
"Relax I'm not telling you to disobey or betray your partner but at least convince her that we should work together in order to get out of this mess, I'm not your enemy, the Queen and the sirens are." Moira said, trying to convince the guard to show some heart.  
"Give it up silly girl, you're not going to convince me." The guard replied.  
"Well I guess all you bio terrorist agents really are evil and just care about your damn mission with no morals whatsoever!." Moira said angrily.  
"We are professionally trained agents, we don't let morals get in our way." The guard replied.  
"In other words, you're a fucking retarded, your parents should be ashamed of you!" Moira yells.  
"You know what, I think I'll just kill you now, I'm sure Jessica wouldn't really mind if you die now or later." The guard said as she aims her gun at Moira's head.  
"Wait isn't that the enhanced virus sample over there?" Moira said, hoping to fool her.  
"Where?" The guard said and turns to the direction Moira is looking at.  
Moira quickly grabs her hand and tackles her with all her might, disarming her and causing both of them to fall to the floor. The two woman struggles on the ground as they wrestle with each other. Eventually the guard was able to gain a upper hand and stood up first. Moira stands right after only to be met with a kick, causing her body to hit the floor.  
"You thought you could best me in hand to hand combat, I've been training since I was little, a shit like you stands no chance." The guard said as she kicks Moira's body again causing her to let out a painful grunt.  
Moira tries crawling to the gun the guard dropped. The bio terrorist swiftly dash and kicks Moira in the face, sending her slamming onto the floor. Moira slowly gets back up and the guard grabs and pushes her onto the table, getting on top of her and prepares to choke her to death. Moira struggles to break free but finds herself losing the struggle. Just when all hope seems lost, Moira spots a experimental syringe on the table next to her. She quickly grabs it and stabs the guard with it causing her to gasp and move away.  
"I'll kill you!" The guard screams and takes the needle out then grabs the gun from the floor and prepares to fire.  
Suddenly she felt a sudden wave of pleasure effecting her causing her to drop her pistol. Gasping and moaning as her body gets heavily aroused to the point where the pleasure also becomes painful.  
"You...what the fuck did you do to me?!" The guard yells as she struggles to concentrate.  
"What's the matter, looks like you're having trouble there." Moira smiles and taunts her.  
The guard moans painfully as her vagina mutates into a huge twelve inch cock, breaking through the crotch area of her suit, surprising both herself and Moira.  
"What the fuck?!" Moira said in surprise.  
The guard starts screaming in fear at the fact that she now has a cock and testicles. Moira quickly read through the notes on this experimental syringe on the table and found out it could change a vagina into a cock but it's still very unstable as the new cock on the host causes extreme pleasure while being massively sensitive to the point of causing pain.  
"Ouch I almost feel sorry for you after reading these notes, don't think it can even be reversed." Moira said as she turns to the guard who is breathing heavily.  
"You..need to die for doing this to me!" The guard screams as she struggles to kneel down and pick up her pistol before trying to shoot the agent.  
Moira dodges the shots with ease due to the fact that the bio terrorist is distracted by the extreme pleasuring feeling her new cock is giving her.  
"What the fuck is going on?!..oh my god, what happen to you?!" Jessica said as she comes back into the lab they were in and saw her guard having a cock sticking out of her suit.  
"Help!..help me!" The guard begged Jessica.  
"Come on snap out of it and focus!" Jessica said, trying to calm her partner.  
"I..I can't..it's too sensitive..." The guard struggles to walk and concentrate.  
While Jessica and the distress guard were distracted in the situation, Moira got close and grabs her super sensitive cock with one hand causing the guard to moan loudly in pleasure and pain, and dropping her gun. Moira then grabbed the gun and whack the guard in the head, knocking her out cold.  
"That should shut her up, was getting tired of her whining." Moira said.  
"You fucking bitch!" Jessica yells as she starts shooting at Moira.  
Moira jumps behind some lab equipment, shielding herself from some of Jessica's shots.  
"Shit!" Jessica said as her gun ran out of ammo.  
Moira got out of her cover and returns the favor but finds out her gun was also out of ammo after just one shot. The agent threw her empty gun at Jessica who dodges it without effort. Jessica then ran towards her and spins her body, kicking Moira to the floor.  
"Think you can beat me in personal combat rookie?" Jessica taunts her.  
"I don't think I can, I know I can bitch!" Moira yells.  
Moira ran towards Jessica and proceeds to punch her but Jessica evades it and grabs arm and knees Moira causing her to kneel down and moan in pain. Jessica then kicks her to the side.  
"Pathetic..." Jessica said, smiling at her.  
Moira gets back up and grabs a long metal tube on the table and began swinging it at Jessica who evades every strike with ease.  
"You can't expect to hit me if you're just swinging wildly." Jessica taunts her.  
"If you could just fucking stand still than maybe I could!" Moira said as she began breathing heavily from swinging too much.  
Moira lunges towards her, hoping for a lucky hit but that hope was lost once Jessica dodged and grabs her arm,then elbows her in the face and kicks her body, sending her crashing to the floor. Jessica walks to Moira and steps on her chest causing the agent to moan in pain. She takes out a needle from her pocket and kneels down, getting as down to Moira as possible to show her the needle.  
"See this needle, I was saving this as a last resort self defense weapon in case I encounter a elite siren but you wasted enough of my time so I'm going to use it on you instead...the chemicals in this needle would paralyze whatever it hits by at least forty minutes to a hour depending on how fast you recover. I'm going to torture you in all sorts of ways, you won't be able to move your limbs but you will still be able to speak so I'll get to enjoy your screams hehe." Jessica said as she prepares to stab the agent with it.  
Seeing Jessica kneeling down, Moira took this chance and and does the unexpecting by rubbing the crotch area of Jessica's suit surprising her. While Jessica is distracted by this. Moira quickly shoves her off to the side causing her to drop the needle. Jessica tries standing but Moira was able to tackle her to the floor with her on top of Jessica. The bio terrorist warps her legs around Moira while grabbing her arms, trying to perform some jiu jitsu on agent. Before Jessica could could get the upper hand, Moira headbutts her, dazing her which causes her grips to loosen up and allowing Moira land a hard punch on her face, knocking Jessica out.  
Moira noticed Jessica started to stir and quickly grabs the needle and stabs her with it. Jessica moans in pain, forcing her to wake up as her body gets paralyzed.  
"Arrgggg, don't tell me...you!." Jessica struggle to say.  
"That's right I stabbed you with your own stupid needle, I should had saved it for a elite B.O.W but I figure a damn bio terrorist scum like you deserves it ever more." Moira replied.  
"Damn you!..damn you to hell!" Jessica screams as the muscles in her body gets shut down.  
"How does it feel to get beat up by a rookie you bitch...maybe I'll even have some fun with you." Moira said.  
"No stop!" Jessica begged as Moira starts stripping her.  
"You did say you wanted to torture me before so I guess I should be doing that to you now." Moira said as she gave Jessica a wicked grim.  
"Fuck you!" Jessica yells but knew she can't do anything about it as the drug prevents her from moving her arms and legs.  
Moira searched the room and found a few sex toys around the lap.  
"Why am I not surprised that the sirens will have so many of these erotic things in their labs too, oh well all the better for this situation." Moira said as she rolls Jessica over.  
"Hey...you don't have to do this, don't you have to meet up with your friends?" Jessica said, hoping Moira would leave her.  
"I got some time to spare hehe and besides I wanted to punish you for betraying me." Moira said as she positions herself and starts forcing some anal beads into her anus causing Jessica to groan painfully.  
"You...bitch, ahhhhh!" Jessica screams again as Moira pushes the ling of balls further into her asshole.  
"Not so cocky now are you." Moira taunts her.  
Fuck you, I'll kill ohhhh!" Jessica gets interrupted and moans as Moira starts rubbing her cunt with a large vibrating dildo.  
Jessica now has her mouth open as she starts getting aroused, giving Moira the chance to shove another dildo inside her mouth.  
"That's right, suck on it you bitch." Moira said as she moves the thing back and forth, forcing Jessica to suck it, humiliating her.  
"You're getting so wet there, it seems you're body is actually enjoying this like the slut you are." Moira said as she sticks the dildo in her cunt causing her to moan wildly.  
Moira began to thrust the dildo in and out, fucking Jessica with it causing her to moan constantly and drool from the sexual torture Moira is giving her. Jessica soon held her breath and came. Moira then gave her a good punch in the face right after, knocking her out while leaving all three of the sex toys inside her.  
"Bitch" Moira said and splits at her.  
The agent searched through Jessica's suit and found the enhanced beauty virus syringe in it. It seems Jessica was able to find it before while Moira was fighting with the guard. Moira grabbed the enhanced b-virus and prepares to leave the lab and get back on track but as she was leaving, the large cock on the bio terrorist guard catches her attention.  
"Hmmm a quick taste won't hurt I guess." Moira said and walks up to her.  
Moira went down and starts stroking the huge meat with her hand while she licks the testicles. Moira admires the beautiful huge cock and it's nicely formed veins before she starts licking it slowly. She then starts sucking on it causing the bio terrorist to let out a soft moan and the cock to twitch even more within her mouth. The guard frowned as her body gets heavily aroused and the agent grabs the twitching cock tightly with both hands while she starts sucking it harder and faster and soon the guard moans loudly and came hard, releasing a massive load of semen into Moira's mouth as she backs up and watches the cock continuing to spray it's cumshots all around. Moira looks at the unconscious guard whose breathing heavily now and decides to remove her gas mask, revealing her beautiful face and long red hair.  
"Wow didn't know you were so pretty, such a shame you're a bio terrorist." Moira said as she starts taking off the guard's suit, exposing her naked body completely.  
Moira grabs and rubs her tits before mouthing on her erect nipples, sucking and pulling it. Moira then positions herself and rubs her cunt on the tip of the huge cock.  
"God it's so fucking huge." Moira thought to herself as she slowly allows the huge meat to enter her pussy.  
Moira moans loudly once the massive cock was in and starts riding it, moving her body up and down with great force while she rubs her own breasts. Moira moans loudly as she rides the cock aggressively. Loud wet sounds are heard as Moira fucks the unconscious guard non stop until she came while the guard also moaned and cum hard again, blowing another huge load into the agent's cunt. Moira rested on her body for a bit before kissing the guard's blushing face and sticking her tongue into guard's open mouth to taste her. After another minute or two, Moira took the enhanced virus with her and continued her mission.

Sherry shoots down a few siren guards with her assault rifle and sees another group coming. The agent took out two of her grenades and threw them towards the group, killing seven of them while four others falls to the floor. Sherry guns them down as they were trying to stand up again. Another wave of sirens starts rushing at her from a different direction and Sherry retreats to a hall with a few explosive barrels. The agent waited for them to enter the hall before shooting at one of the barrels, blowing up all the explosive barrels in the process wiping out all thirteen of them in one attack.  
"That should be all of them for now." Sherry thought to herself as she couldn't hear any footsteps in the distance.  
The agent went through a few sets of halls and rooms and eventually finding out that she's on the right track to the weapons storage room as she could see the word on one of the walls. Sherry starts following the arrows on the wall, eventually leading herself into a large room with a bunch of large crates and two other hallways with one leading further down while the other one goes left. Before she could decide however, a light at the end of the hall in front of her catches her attention. As the light got closer, Sherry can see it's Cecelia. Once the B.O.W was in the large room, she extinguish the flames off her finger.  
"You..." Sherry said.  
"Since a shame you ran into me, I was hoping for a more worthy opponent like Ada or Jake...not that it really matters of course as you're all thrash compare to me." Cecelia said.  
"Oh really, and what makes you so powerful, if I recall, your trump card was basically that huge plant creature back in town which is dead now." Sherry replied.  
"Heh, you really are clueless, not only am I the oldest of the Queen's daughter but I am also the only siren to have two different viruses within me, I would say I'm the most powerful siren, second only to my mother." Cecelia said.  
"Prove it then," Sherry replied as she starts shooting at the B.O.W.  
Cecelia jumps away, dodging the shots and creates a huge line of fire towards Sherry, forcing the agent to roll out of the way. Cecelia then raises her arm, creating a huge spinning fire disk that shoots out a barrage of fireballs towards Sherry's directions.  
"What the heck?, I don't remember you having all these fancy moves with your fire ability when I fought you back then." Sherry said in surprise as she struggles to dodge all the fireballs.  
"Hhahaha did you really think the Queen only kept the enhancement beauty virus for herself you fool, she had rewarded all of us remaining elites with it too, greatly enhancing our already powerful abilities and it's all thanks to the blood from your friend Jake!" Cecelia laughs at her as she sends another wave of flame towards the agent.  
Sherry barely managed to avoid it as she rolls to the floor. The agent tries shooting at the B.O.W which proves to be useless as Cecelia dodges them and sends multiple fireballs towards her, with one of them hitting Sherry's rifle, breaking it in the process. Sherry took cover behind some crates and throws her last grenade over the crate hoping to get Cecelia. The grenade blows up and Sherry could hear Cecelia letting out a painful scream. Sherry takes out her smg from her back and got out of cover only to see a huge flaming tornado coming towards her. Sherry quickly dash and rolls towards the ground to avoid the attack as it burns the large crate to ashes.  
"Stupid girl, can't believe you fell for that, did you really believe that grenade would hit me." Cecelia said.  
Sherry ran behind another crate and thinks of a plan. Luckily for the agent, the entire room was made out of metal so all the flames caused by Cecelia's attacks weren't spreading.  
"I know you're behind that crate so you better get out of there before I blow it up." Cecelia said as she charges up a fireball and sends it towards the crate, blowing it up.  
Sherry runs into the open and aims her gun at Cecelia, shooting for a bit before stopping.  
"God damnit, I'm out of ammo..." Sherry yells angrily.  
"That's unfortunate for you." Cecelia said as she walks closer to Sherry.  
"So what are you going to do, burn me to death?" Sherry said as she also walks towards the B.O.W.  
"Hehe, I wouldn't mind killing you with my hands, I do wanna test out my physical strength." Cecelia replied.  
Once the B.O.W and Sherry got within thirty feet of each other, Sherry quickly aims her submachingun at her again surprising Cecelia as she unload the entire clip at her. Cecelia's entire body shook as the bullets pierces through her flesh. The B.O.W falls to the floor afterwards.  
"Stupid girl, can't believe you thought I was telling the truth when I said the gun has no more bullets left." Sherry smirks at her.  
Sherry reloads her gun and starts walking off only for Cecelia to hit her smg with a fireball, breaking it.  
"What the heck?!" Sherry said in surprise as she watches Cecelia getting back up.  
"Not bad you were able to fool me after I fool you...but the idiot is still you for believing a simple clip from a submachingun would be enough to kill me." Cecelia smiles at the agent.  
"Oh shit now I'm really out of weapons." Sherry though as she looks at her broken smg.  
Cecelia jumps in front of Sherry and slaps her to the floor then kicks her body, causing her to roll on the ground and moaned in pain.  
"You never stood a chance." Cecelia said as she conjures a fireball on her hand and prepares to hit Sherry with it.  
Suddenly a electric bolt strikes Cecelia causing her to scream in pain as she body flew to the floor from the impact. Sherry looks and sees Sophia walking towards her from the other hallway in the room.  
"Never expected to be saved by you of all people, but still thank you..." Sherry said to the B.O.W.  
"Whatever just don't think we're friends now cause we're not, when this is all over, I still got a score to settle with you." Sophia said.  
"Fair enough." Sherry replied as she gets back up.  
"What's this, my sister going so low that she needs to work with humans, now I really think you deserve to die too." Cecelia said as she stands up.  
"Fuck you Cecelia, You're the one that's going to die today!" Sophia yells.  
"Hahahah my dear sister, you've always been stupid, you couldn't beat me before so what makes you think you could beat me now that I'm been injected with the enhance beauty virus you dumbass, Angela would had been a more worthy opponent since she was also injected with it before she decided to betray us." Cecelia said as she conjures a fireball from her hand.  
"I don't give a fuck what you're injected with, I'll still defeat you!" Sophia said as she also generates a energy bolt in her hand.  
The two B.O.W sends their attacks on each other, creating a blast in the middle.  
"Idiot you do know since you're not enhanced with the new beauty virus, your powers will reach it's limit a lot sooner right, not to mention I have more powerful abilities now with my fire" Cecelia said.  
"Sophia, your sister's right, you can't beat her in a straight up fight." Sherry said.  
"Shut up, I don't need to hear that from you!" Sophia replied to Sherry.  
Cecelia sends a huge wall of flames towards them, forcing both Sophia and Sherry to dash out of the way.  
"Time to test out my plant abilities hehe." Cecelia said.  
"Plant abilities?..but I thought we killed your giant plant pet back in town." Sherry said.  
"Ha did you really think that was all the plants I have, I have a lot more and this time, my plants will be immune to that anti b.o.w gas Ada used before." Cecelia replied as the entire room starts shaking.  
A few giant plants starts bursting out of the floor and each of them releases a bunch of smaller human sized walking plant creatures.  
"Oh crap, they're like a bunch of venus fly trap plants that knows how to walk." Sherry said.  
"Damn you Cecelia!" Sophia yells as she sends her energy bolts at multiple plant creatures.  
"Sophia we have to retreat, at this rate, you'll run out of energy with her plant minions." Sherry said.  
"You're right, we gonna come up with a better plan." Sophia replied.  
Cecelia sends a few fireballs towards them, almost hitting them as they were thinking of a plan.  
"Shit, we gonna run now!" Sherry said as she and Sophia retreats into the hallway that Sophia came from before.  
Cecelia sends her plant minions after them while she follows them from behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Where the hell are we going?" Sherry asks as she runs alongside Sophia.  
"Not sure, but we gonna come up with a plan if we hope to take down my sister." Sophia replied.  
"We could go to the weapons storage." Sherry said.  
"No that's way too far...it's all the way on the other side of the base, one of your friends would have a better chance reaching it...assuming they're still alive of course." Sophia replied.  
"Than we best avoid your sister and regroup with the others." Sherry suggested.  
"No way, that's a stupid plan, we need to take out my sister here and now or else we'll have to worry about her while we're dealing with my mother later." Sophia replied.  
"You're right...still like I said, we need to come up with a plan since I'm out of a weapon and your powers are limited." Sherry said.  
Before they could discuss anything further, the army of plant minions reached the corner of the hall forcing the two to retreat and hide in a nearby room.  
"Quick into the closet!" Sophia said as she and the agent forced themselves into it, hoping it would hide them from the plant creatures outside.  
The plant creatures looks around in the room and the hallway, unable to detect the two. Soon they gave up and continued further down the hall. The two girls listened carefully while not making any sounds until they were sure all the plants monsters went away.  
"Those things should had moved a good distance away by now." Sherry said.  
"Great so let's get the hell out of this damn closet." Sophia said, pushing open the closet door.  
"Wait not yet, let's wait a extra minute or two just to be sure, besides your sister could still be nearby." Sherry suggested and closed back the closet door.  
"I just don't want you so damn close to me cause I hate your guts." Sophia said.  
"Oh really...well guess what, I don't really like you either." Sherry replied.  
"Shut up, I hate you more!" Sophia said, raising her voice and attracting a few plant creatures outside.  
A group of plant creatures comes into the room once again and looked around as they try to find the source of the voice.  
"Fuck why you did you had to talk so loudly before." Sherry whispered to the B.O.W.  
"Hey how should I know there were still some close enough to hear us." Sophia whispered back.  
"That's why I said wait a extra minute or two you dumb bitch." Sherry whispered.  
"God I can't wait till this business with my mother is all over so I can beat the shit out of you." Sophia whispered back.  
Sherry moved her hand towards Sophia's cunt and starts rubbing it surprising the tyrant girl.  
"Wat..what do you think you're doing?" Sophia asked in confusion.  
"Teaching you a lesson you spoiled brat." Sherry smiles at her.  
"But..I thought you were suppose to be agents ohhhh.." Sophia moans softy and blushes.  
"I could be naughty when I want to, besides a stuck up girl like you needs to learn some manners." Sherry said as she slip her finger in Sophia's aroused cunt.  
"Stop..or I'll kill you." Sophia threatens her as she starts breathing heavier.  
"Oh I don't think you wanna do that, you see if I were you I wouldn't want to make too much noises or else the plant creatures outside would find us." Sherry said, taking advantage of the situation.  
"Damn you..." Sophia said softy, letting out another moan.  
Sophia blushes even more as Sherry starts thrusting her fingers faster and more aggressively up her slippery pussy. She moans and quickly covers her own mouth with her hands to hide the moans coming out. Sherry knew the B.O.W has little choices to stop her in this situation. The plant creature leaves soon afterwards but Sophia's body has gotten so horny by then that she could no longer concentrate. The agent places her hands on Sophia's thighs and moves her head against her cunt, licking and sucking the dripping pussy. Sophia moans louder and breaths even harder as she tries to contain the pleasuring attack from the agent.  
"That's right...girls like you should know your place...you may be big in your B.O.W form but I know you're still a whiny teen deep down." Sherry said as she starts burying her tongue within Sophia's drenched snatch and aggressively eating her out.  
Sophia moans loudly and her legs weakens, forcing herself to the floor. The agent grabs her thighs and kept eating her slippery cunt out.  
"Sto...stop..I can't take it anymore..." Sophia said weakly but Sherry ignored her and kept her playful tongue and mouth on the B.O.W's snatch.  
"I..I'm cumming!" Sophia moans loudly and cum hard, squirting all over Sherry's face.  
Sophia breaths heavily as she proceeds to recover while Sherry stops her sexual assault.  
"So are you going to behave now?" Sherry asks the B.O.W as she moves in and kisses her in the lips. The two girls starts tonguing each other for a bit.  
"Yes..." The B.O.W replied embarrassingly after their kiss.  
"Good" The agent said.  
After another minute passed by. The two girls got out of the closet and took a peak outside the room, making sure all the plant monsters were nowhere in sight.  
"Alright so what's our plan again?" Sherry asked.  
"Just follow me...I know a close by room with a bunch of katanas, we could use them to cut down my sister's little plant army." Sophia said.  
"Are you kidding me?! We can't take on all of them with just melee weapons." Sherry said.  
"Hey unless you got a better idea, this is the only choice we got." Sophia replied.  
"I guess it's still better than nothing...fine let's go" Sherry said.  
Sophia pushes Sherry to the ground and pins her down with her leg, hurting the agent a little and also surprising her.  
"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Sherry asked in confusion.  
"That's for trying to take advantage of me in the closet before you stupid bitch, don't think you can tame me that easily." Sophia warms her.  
"Fair enough..." Sherry replied calmly as she gets back up, not wanting to start a argument or a fight over the matter.  
The two girls quietly made their way into the room Sophia spoke of. Inside Sherry took a blade while Sophia took two to dual wield.  
"You sure these things are sharp enough?" Sherry asked as she swings the blade at the air.  
"You bet, these are some of the best and most expensive katanas in the world...could easily slice someone's limbs off without much effort." Sophia said.  
"Then let's kick some ass." Sherry replied.  
Both of the girls walks out of the room and seeks out the plant creatures, slicing them apart one by one. The task was made easier since Cecelia has split up her minions into multiple groups in hopes of searching for the two girls faster.  
"Seems we killed off like twenty of them already...did you remember how many your sister send after us?" Sherry asks.  
"How the hell would I remember, back then all I could think was getting the hell out of there with you...but I do know there were way more than twenty that's for sure." Sophia replied.  
"Damn that means we still got a lot more to cut down...still at least your sister is nowhere in sight which just makes our job easier." Sherry said.  
"True but at the same time she could doing this on purpose, trying to tire us out with her minions." Sophia said.  
"You might be right..." Sherry said while looking ahead.  
A wave of plant creatures advances towards them. The two girls gets ready as a few of the creatures lunges at them. Sophia thrusts the blade through one of them and throws it's corpses away before slashing a few more. Sherry evades a strike from one of them before landing a good slash on it's body, killing it.  
"Sophia we gonna retreat before we get surrounded, I see more of them coming around the hall!" Sherry warned.  
"No it's better if we kill them now, the less minions my sister has, the better." Sophia said as she cuts two more down.  
"I still don't think this is a good idea." Sherry said as she dodges one of the plants and stabs it's body.  
"If you wanna go then go, I'll take care of them myself and than I'll go kill my sister. too" Sophia told the agent.  
"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not leaving you behind, especially since I'll need your help" Sherry said.  
The two girls continues to cut down the creatures but more keeps coming to replace the lost ones.  
"Damn it, we must had killed dozens of them already and yet there's still more." Sophia yells.  
"Look!" Sherry points as a bunch of plant creatures starts fusing with each other, creating much bigger forms.  
"Fuck, it's going to require a lot more cutting...unless I use my powers." Sophia said.  
"No you'll need to save them for Cecelia." Sherry reminds her.  
The newly formed plant monsters sends a huge vine towards Sophia. The Tyrant girl avoids it's attack and cuts the vine then charges towards the plant creature, stabbing it in the body with both blades.  
"What?!" Sophia said surprisingly as the plant creature still seems to be fine.  
The creature smacks her to the floor with another giant vine. It then gets ready to slam Sophia with it but Sherry quickly jumps in and cuts the vine.  
"Their fused forms are too large to be killed by our blades, we need to retreat!" Sherry suggested again.  
"Unless I use my powers." Sophia said as she generates a large energy bolt with her hands and sends at the plant creature.  
The creature falls to the ground and dies. The other began closing in as Sophia generates another bolt and kills another one.  
"At this rate, your powers would be drain before we even run into your sister." Sherry said.  
"Not a big deal, we could always kill Cecelia with our katanas." Sophia replied.  
Soon all five of the newly formed plant creatures lays dead on the ground. Sophia kneels down as she exhausted herself.  
"Are you alright?" Sherry asked.  
"Yeah...just need a minute to recover." Sophia replied.  
"I wonder how the others are doing.." Sherry said.  
"They should be fine...Angela said she would go deal with Emily so your friend Ada, Moira, or Jake would have to deal with Tiffany. But she'll be very hard to kill unless your friend could somehow find a way to destroy her body completely." Sophia said.  
"God I hope Moira doesn't run into Tiffany or Emily first...I hate to say this but she is the least experienced with advance B.O.W combat out of all of us." Sherry said.  
"Heh...so are the B.O.W from the sirens the hardest ones you ever encountered?" Sophia asked.  
"Close...very close in fact but I'll have to say no...I'll say the most difficult one was this huge C-virus B.O.W, it's sort of like a tyrant but much more aggressive and with a mechanical arm...gave me and Jake one hell of a time." Sherry said.  
"I bet I could had taken it out." Sophia said.  
"I don't think so, that thing would had ravaged your pretty body once it got ahold of you." Sherry said.  
"That's nonsense, I..." Sophia and Sherry's debate got interrupted as both girls senses someone nearby.  
The girls ready themselves as they see Cecelia walking towards them down the hall.

In another part of the base, Ada successfully deactivated all the turret defenses.  
"Another piece of the puzzle done...now just gonna reach the weapons storage room." Ada spoke to herself.  
Suddenly Ada hears footsteps outside the room. She took out a knife and gets ready to ambush whoever it is. The agent dashes out and quickly stops as she sees it's Jake.  
"Sorry thought you were another siren guard, as you can see I killed a few of them on the way here." Ada said.  
"Glad I ran into you instead of another siren." Jake replied.  
"Same...did you run into any of the elite B.O.W before?" Ada asked.  
"Yeah ran into that lizard lady Tiffany but I managed to kill her, what about you?" He asked back.  
"I encountered Emily before but luckily Angela managed to save me as I was losing that battle." Ada said.  
"I'm guessing you manage to deactivate all the turret defenses?" Jake asks.  
"Yes so now we just gonna find the weapon storage room, let's go." Ada replied.  
"Nice to see you wanting a partner now." Jake said.  
"I'll always prefer being alone on my missions but this is the final battle so I can't afford to risk anything." Ada said.  
"Makes sense." Jake replied.  
As the two starts leaving, a figure jumps down from the ceiling.  
"What?...that's impossible!" Jake said surprisingly as he sees it's Tiffany.  
"I thought you said you took care of her." Ada said to Jake.  
"I thought I did...I shattered her frozen body into pieces before, can't believe she's still alive after all that." Jake replied.  
"Ahahahaha you fool, I told you...I cannot die!" Tiffany laughs.  
"Her body looks a bit deformed now, probably from trying to regenerate from her shattered body." Jake said.  
"That fact won't help us as she's still alive and well. " Ada said.  
"To be perfectly honest, even I was surprised when I find myself regenerating from that, the enhanced beauty virus truly is amazing." Tiffany said.  
Ada quickly threw her dagger right at Tiffany's eye, blinding her temporally as she and Jake runs away.  
"You two are only delaying your deaths, I may have lost my cloaking powers but that won't matter cause I will outlast you all!" Tiffany yells as she takes the dagger out from her eyes and throws it on the ground.  
"Hey you heard that, she lost her cloaking powers." Ada said.  
"Must be the result of me freezing her body and shattering it before." Jake said.  
"She'll still be difficult to deal with, we'll need to find something that could destroy her body completely." Ada said.  
"True but for now let's avoid her." Jake said.  
Ada and Jake eventually found their way into a room full of dead elite sirens. As they look around, they could see the corpses of Jennifer, Athena, the Sherry and Moira Imposters, and the remains of Helen and Laura.  
"How disgusting, they just keep their dead comrades in this lab, not even burying them in a grave or anything." Jake said.  
"Not surprised that someone like the Queen would perform experiments on her own fallen minions." Ada replied.  
"Imagine if all six of these elite sirens were still alive with the enhanced beauty virus, would had made things so much more harder then it already is." Jake said.  
"Wait a minute, that's Jennifer's blade arm and Helen's Wing over there" Ada said as she notices them on the side.  
"What about them? they're just body parts of dead B.O.W" Jake said.  
"Not just any body part, Jennifer's blade arm could slice through almost anything and Helen's Wing could defend from gunfire and even light explosive once extended. " Ada said.  
"That's very fascinating and all but neither of these two things can help us kill Tiffany...I mean I could chop her up to pieces with this but she'll just regenerate from it." Jake said.  
"That is true but I think I found the means to end Tiffany once and for all." Ada said as she sees Athena's head.  
Ada inspects the back of the B.O.W's head, finding a device on it.  
"I have to thank my agents back at the sewer base, they actually managed to successfully install this device into her head before they were killed off by the sirens" Ada said.  
"Really...a severed head of a B.O.W would kill Tiffany?..." Jake said but doesn't really believe it.  
"You never met Athena have you? The acid from her snake hair could melt anything it seems so it's the perfect counter to Tiffany's regeneration powers." Ada told him.  
"Well we're about to find out very soon." Jake said as he sees Tiffany entering the room.  
"You two were right to run from me as you should both know by now I can never die...but did you really thought you could hide from me? I could smell your scent humans..but still I do thank you for leading yourself into this lab, now your both trapped ahahah!" Tiffany laughs loudly as she slowly walks towards them.  
"Hey try regenerating from this!" Ada said as she holds Athena's head at Tiffany's direction, pressing the button on the back of the head and sending a shot of acid at Tiffany.  
"Tiffany screams as the acid starts melting her flesh. However she was soon able to out regenerate the acid damage.  
"Aahahah you fool, not even her acid could melt my body, I told you I cannot die!" Tiffany laughs.  
"That was only one shot, now let's see what happens when multiple shots hits you." Ada smiles as she holds down the button, causing multiple snake hairs to fire at the same time.  
"No!" Tiffany said but it was too late as all the shots landed directly on her before she has a chance to dodge.  
Tiffany screams loudly as her body starts melting away. Soon only a liquid puddle remains on the floor and both of them knew Tiffany has truly died for good this time.  
"Finally that bitch is dead at last." Jake said.  
"Take Jennifer's blade arm and Helen's Wing, I got a feeling we'll need them against the Queen later on." Ada said.  
"We still got to locate the weapons storage room and grab a bunch of weapons there so we'll have a lot to carry later" Jake said.  
"Don't worry I'll help you carry some of those heavy duty weapons in the storage room." Angela said as she enters the room.  
"Good to see you Angela." Jake said.  
"Have you finished your preparations yet?" Ada asked.  
"Yes and I know exactly where the weapons storage room is so just follow me." Angela said as all three of them heads there.

"I knew you couldn't resist wasting all your energy just to kill off all my minions..still I'm impressed that you two actually killed all of them this quick" Cecelia said.  
"Shut your mouth bitch." Sophia yells as she tries generating a bolt of energy but found out she reached her limit for the time being.  
"Hahahaha I know exactly how much powers you could use before you need to recover...you see I know you'll try to save your powers for me so you'll try to kill my plant minions without it...that is why I ordered the remaining swarm to fuse into larger forms so your blades would become nearly useless, forcing you to waste your powers on them.  
"You coward." Sherry yells.  
"So you purposely tricked me into using up all my powers for your minions...could that means you're actually afraid to have a fair fight with me sister?" Sophia said.  
"Nonsense I just enjoy toying with you two that's all." Cecelia smiles.  
"Whatever I'll still kill you with these" Sophia yells as she charges toward her with her two katanas.  
Cecelia waves her hands, sending a huge stream of flames towards Sophia, forcing the Tyrant girl to jump back. Cecelia quickly sends a volley of fireball towards Sophia, forcing her to evade them.  
"What's the matter? Can't seem to get close to me?" Cecelia taunts her sister.  
"You idiot, that was merely a distraction." Sophia smiles at her.  
"What?!" Cecelia said in surprise as she notice Sherry is trying to ambush her from behind.  
Sherry jumps towards Cecelia, hoping to stab her but a vine quickly burst out of the ground and grabs her legs, tripping her.  
"Nice try." Cecelia laughs.  
Sophia uses this chance to charge at her sister again. Cecelia raises her hand and sends a strong fireball on the ground in front of Sophia. The ball blows up and sends the Tyrant girl rolling back and moaning in pain. Sherry cuts the vine that was grabbing her and proceeds to cut Cecelia but the B.O.W easily dodges her swing and kicks her to the floor. Cecelia than summons a bunch of vines to grab Sophia and Sherry's legs and arms, preventing them from moving.  
"Pathetic...even together you two couldn't give me one bit of a challenge, I must say I'm very disappointed." Cecelia said.  
"Damn you..." Sherry said.  
"Not fair...you tired us out with your minions first!" Sophia screams at her.  
"Hahah don't be stupid, it wouldn't had made any difference whether you had your powers or not...remember you were never as good as me, not as a human and certainly not as a B.O.W. And now with the enhanced beauty virus in me. Your chance of ever beating me is zero ahahaha." Cecelia laughs.  
"Since I can't get any more powerful on my own then why don't you inject me with a enhanced beauty virus too so the odds would be even out." Sophia said.  
"The last enhanced beauty virus is back at the lab but still injecting you with it won't make any difference as you still won't be able to beat me." Cecelia said.  
"Even if you kill us, Jake and the others would stop the Queen." Sherry said.  
"Hahaha I think not...cause I would be the one to kill my mother." Cecelia laughs.  
"What?..you plan to betray mother too?" Sophia asks in surprise.  
"Heheh yes after I'm done with you two, I'll pay a little visit to the Queen in order to kill her...than I'll be the ruler of the sirens!" Cecelia said.  
"If you secretly wanted to betray the Queen than we should just work together." Sherry said.  
"Hahaha I'm afraid it doesn't work like that...you see thrashes like you deserves to die too." Cecelia said.  
All of a sudden, Sophia felt a syringe on her butt.  
"What the heck..something poked my ass?" Sophia thought as she turns around and sees Moira.  
"Relax...I just injected you with the enhanced beauty virus." Moira smiles.  
A huge wave of energy starts coming out of Sophia's body as she gets overwhelmed with power. The plant vines around her are quickly destroyed in the process.  
"What the hell is this?!" Cecelia said in surprise.  
""Moira you're okay" Sherry said with joy.  
"Course I am, I did ran into a little trouble with Jessica and her goons in the lab section but I took care of them." Moira replied.  
"Good now get me out of this thing." Sherry said.  
Moira grabbed Sherry's katana and cut apart all the vines, freeing Sherry. The two girls looks at Sophia and sees that she's much more powerful now with a energy aura around her.  
"I hope I made the right choice by making her stronger with the enhanced beauty virus." Moira said.  
"Don't worry she's on our side now and I don't think she'll betray us at least I hope." Sherry replied.  
Sophia sends a shockwave towards Cecelia forcing her to dodge it. Cecelia and Sophia then both sends their own attack at each other, creating a explosion in the middle.  
"This new power is amazing, I'm actually going toe to toe with you now sister...are you afraid?" Sophia smirks at Cecelia.  
"So what if you have the enhanced beauty virus in you now, did you forget me and the other remaining elite sirens also has it already so this changes nothing, you'll still lose!" Cecelia screams as she sends a flaming tornado towards her sister.  
Sophia generates a huge ball of energy and sends it at the large flaming tornado causing both attacks to blow up, shaking the place in the process.  
"Those two are really going at it." Moira said.  
"Moira, Sherry you two go on, leave my sister to me!" Sophia told the two agents.  
"Just promise me you'll win" Sherry replied as she felt confident to leave Sophia on her own now.  
The two agents went ahead while Sophia and Cecelia has a stare down.


	16. Chapter 16

Cecelia sends a quick wave of fire at Sophia who easily avoids it by jumping over it.  
"So it seems the enhanced beauty virus not only improved your powers but also your athletic skills as well cause normally you wouldn't had been able to dodge that." Cecelia said.  
"Let's just get this over with." Sophia said, sending two bolts of energy at her sister who also avoids her attack by jumping to the side.  
Sophia follows up with another single but stronger bolt of energy towards Cecelia who barely managed to dodge it. The B.O.W sends another quicker bolt right after hitting Cecelia and causing her to crash to the floor.  
"My my getting a little aggressive I see." Cecelia said as she gets back up while being a little surprised that her sister is the one going on the offensive.  
"I can't afford to be delayed by you, need to finish you off quick so I can catch up with the others." Sophia replied, generating another bolt of energy in her hands.  
"Ahahaha finish me quick?..don't act like I'm a pushover you can just beat and leave ahhhhh!" Cecelia's speech gets interrupted as Sophia's bolt hits her and sends her back to the floor.  
The floor starts rumbling as multiple giant thorns starts bursting out and tries attacking Sophia. The girl evades them while sending her bolts to break them apart at the same time.  
"You must be delusional if you think you ever stood a chance against me...you're one dimensional with your stupid energy bolts while I have mastery over fire and plants!" Cecelia screams as she stands back up again.  
More giant thorns bursts out of the floor to replace the dead ones. Sophia tries her best to avoid them as she knows she'll be in serious trouble if the sharp spines from the giant thorns were to hit her. While the tyrant girl is distracted with the huge thorns, a few vines comes out of the ground underneath Sophia. It grabs her legs and arms, preventing her from moving.  
"Time to die sister!" Cecelia yells as she orders her giant thorns to attack her immobilized sister.  
Sophia generates a electric field around her body, destroying the vines holding her just in time before the giant thorns were able to hit her. She unleashes a few bolts afterwards and destroys the remaining thorns. A gigantic plant creature comes out of the ground right after surprising Sophia.  
"Oh shit..." Sophia said as the huge plant creature swallows her.  
"So long sister, I'll miss you...now time to dethrone my mother!" Cecelia said and starts laughing.  
Suddenly Cecelia's gigantic plant creature starts shrieking in pain. After a few more moments, the huge B.O.W dies and Sophia comes back out through it's mouth.  
"Not very smart ordering your pet to swallow a person that could generate energy...I easily killed it from the inside." Sophia smiles.  
"Damn you! I'll just kill you myself!" Cecelia screams and waves her arm sending a barrage of fireballs towards her.  
Sophia managed to avoid a good amount of fireballs but one was eventually able to hit her, sending her to the floor and causing another fireball to hit her, hurting her even more.  
"Now die!" Cecelia yells as she generates a much bigger fireball and sends it at Sophia, creating a explosion.  
When the smoke cleared, Cecelia was surprised to see her sister still alive and well.  
"That's impossible, you should had been blown to ashes!" Cecelia yells in disbelief.  
"I managed to generate a energy barrier right before that powerful attack of yours hit me." Sophia said as she gets back up.  
Cecelia sends another huge fireball at her sister but Sophia evades it and sends her own energy bolt at her, stunning Cecelia. Sophia jumps next to her sister and hugs her, shocking her with her electric powers and causing Cecelia to scream in pain before finally collapsing.  
"Glad that's over with..." Sophia said and starts walking off.  
"I'm not finished yet...you can't possibly think I'll die from that did you...I'll always be superior to you!" Cecelia said as she struggles to get back up and starts generating a fireball and sends it to her sister.  
"This ends now!" Sophia said as she generates her own powerful attack and sends it toward her sister.  
Sophia's attack managed to destroy her sister's fireball midway and finally lands on Cecelia herself. The B.O.W screams in agony as her entire body gets damaged badly. Cecelia's burnt body collapses to the floor.  
"...It seems you really are better than me after all..." Cecelia said as she lays there, dying.  
"No sister...you were indeed more powerful..but it's just that you got too overconfident." Sophia replied.  
"No...that isn't true..I was always telling myself...and everyone that I am the strongest...but in reality I am actually the weakest out of the three daughters of the Queen...which is why I have two different viruses within me instead of just one...all in order to stay on the top..." Cecelia struggles to say.  
"Cecelia..." Sophia whispered.  
"I hope you and the others..will be successful in beating Mother..." Cecelia spoke one last time before her life faded away.  
"...farewell Cecelia.." Sophia said and walks off.

"Here it is, the weapon storage room." Angela said to Jake and Ada.  
"I know you said a alert would trigger once we destroy the door to this room, but it doesn't even look like we could break this door down in the first place." Jake said as he looks at the huge and heavily fortified door.  
"My pets would be here soon to get us pass this door." Angela replied.  
"I don't have time to wait so I'm just going to melt it." Ada said as he takes out Athena's Head and sends a few acid shots at it.  
The acid landed on the door but it was proven useless as the energy field on the door was able to defend against it.  
"Interesting this door seems to have some sort of force field." Ada said.  
"I guess I could try Jennifer's blade." Jake said as he swings the B.O.W arm blade with all his might against it which also proves to be useless as the barrier was too strong.  
"This door is extremely fortified, as sharp as the blade is, I doubt it'll be able to cut through the door let alone that force field." Ada said.  
"It was worth a shot." Jake replied.  
"Alright you two, step back and let my pets do it." Angela said as her B.O.W minions arrived.  
Angela sends a few glowing insects towards the door. The insects releases a bunch of their own energy which disables the force field.  
"Interesting powers you got there." Jake said.  
"That's pretty cool and all but we still need a way to destroy that door...it'll take awhile for Athena's snakes to recharge their acid and I doubt Jennifer's blade could slice through it." Ada said.  
"You're giving me too little credit here Ada." Angela said as she summons another wave of B.O.W insects towards the door.  
The insects attached themselves to it and blows the door up.  
Ada and Jake looks at each other, both feeling a little amazed by their B.O.W ally's abilities.  
"I like your versatility, feel a whole lot safer with you on our side." Ada said.  
"All thanks to the enhanced beauty virus for greatly improving my abilities..in order words, it's all thanks to Jake." Angela smiles and looks at him.  
"Well I have had bad experiences with bio terrorists using my blood to enhance their viruses in the past as well as now but I guess for you, I'll make a exception." Jake smiles back at the B.O.W.  
The three went in and looked around the storage room, seeing all sorts of weapons from grenades to rifles to machineguns and even a minigun and a rocket launcher.  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." Jake smiles as he takes the minigun.  
"I prefer a more stable and controllable weapon." Ada said and grabs a battle rifle.  
The two humans picked up a few extra sidearms and grenades and notice Angela just staying there waiting for them.  
"Aren't you going to pick up a weapon or two yourself?" Jake asked.  
"No my own powers are all I need, besides I need concentration to direct my powers when I battle the Queen. Having a weapon would only distract me." Angela replied.  
"At least grab that rocket launcher." Ada tells her.  
"Why don't we leave the rest of the weapons for the others." Angela suggested.  
"Not a bad idea, Sherry and Moira could use them." Jake said.  
"So are we waiting for them or what?" Ada asked.  
"No...we need to head for the Queen as soon as possible, every second we delay would allow her to be more prepared." Angela replied.  
"I agree and besides I think all three of us are a pretty solid team, especially with these weapons and your powers" Ada said.  
"Quick get ready and head outside, I sense a huge amount of siren guards advancing on our position." Angela warns them as the three quickly got into position.  
"Heh looks like the Queen wasn't happy about us entering the weapons storage." Ada chuckles as she starts picking off the siren guards one by one.  
"Come get it you freaks!" Jake yells and unleashes the devastating firepower of the minigun, ripping apart multiple guards.  
Angela uses her insects to stun and distract the invaders, slowing down and making it easier for the two humans to gun them down.  
"Awesome, we killed like a few dozens of them." Jake said.  
"Restock your ammo and let's go." Angela said as they went inside to resupply.  
The three of them proceeds to go towards the Queen's section. Another swarm of siren guards rushes towards them along the way but Ada and Jake were more then ready to mow them down. Jake's minigun murders through countless advancing sirens while Ada uses her battle rifle to shoot down any who tries to sneak by from a distance away. Finally Angela kills the rest with her explosive flying insects.  
"That should be the last line of defense the Queen has." Angela said,  
"She did a good job at wasting our time as well as forcing us to waste more then half of our ammo supplies." Ada said.  
"We could always head back to the weapons storage to restock, might even meet the others there now." Jake said.  
"No we keep going, we have to destroy the Queen now." Angela replied.  
The three continues on to get closer to the Queen's location.

"Hey the weapons storage room is that way." Moira told Sherry  
"I know that but we need to contact the B.S.A.A and our Agency first." Sherry said as she heads inside the communication room.  
Inside the room, Sherry wastes no time as she quickly tries contacting her organization. The two girls let out a sigh of relief as their agents answered back.  
"Sherry what happen? You and Moira both said everything was fine but you haven't really given us any updates." The agent asked.  
"Long story but the Sherry and Moira that told you that before wasn't us, they were B.O.W doppelgangers." Sherry replied.  
"Doppelgangers?" The agent said in surprise.  
"Like I said long story, right now you need to contact the B.S.A.A as soon as possible and don't send any more agents." Sherry said.  
"What about the other agents we send with you?" The agent asked.  
"They're dead...they're all dead." Sherry replied.  
"Damn I was hoping we would be able to stop this Bio terrorist threat without the aid from the B.S.A.A but it seems we got no choice now." The agent said.  
"The Siren bio terrorist group themselves are mostly gone but there's still zombies scattered across the island so the B.S.A.A would need to do a clean up and in case me and Moira fails to stop the siren's leader. The B.S.A.A would need to pick up where we left off as well." Sherry replied.  
"Siren leader? Why not wait till the B.S.A.A arrives?" The agent suggested.  
"I can't afford to wait that long and besides me and Moira are kinda trapped inside their HQ which isn't even on the island." Sherry replied.  
"Just be careful..you and Moira are two of our most valuable agents." The agent said.  
"We'll try to be." Sherry replied as she disconnect the connection.  
"Well I guess I feel a little better knowing the B.S.A.A are going to come and the agency keeps reminding us that we're so valuable to them but I know they're only saying that because we bounded with our viruses" Moira said.  
"Whatever the case may be, we still gonna finish the job here." Sherry said as they both went out.  
After a few minutes, Sherry and Moira finally reached the weapons storage room and sees a pile of siren corpses outside.  
"Looks like we missed the party" Moira said while looking around.  
"Glad they are doing alright..come on lets head inside." Sherry said as they both walk in.  
"Hell yes!" Moira said excitingly as she picks up a sniper rifle.  
"Pretty heavy but this rocket launcher should get the job done against most B.O.W." Sherry said.  
"I'm going to land a head shot on the Queen with my sniper and kill her before you even have the chance to blow her up." Moira laughs  
"Let's not joke around now, everything comes down to what we do next, we need to make sure we win this." Sherry said.  
"I know I know, was just trying lighten the mood especially considering what we went through." Moira replied.  
"You're right, sorry to be a little harsh...let's just gear up and finish this damn Queen once and for all so we can finally get the hell off this island" Sherry said.  
"With any luck, Jake and the others probably killed her already." Moira said.  
"Hopefully but we gonna make sure and I wouldn't mind kicking the Queen's ass myself." Sherry said.  
"Shhhhh I hear footsteps outside." Moira whispered as she and Sherry gets near the entrance.  
"Alright on the count to three, we move out and blast whatever it is." Sherry whispered back.  
"It's just me guys, figure I tell you now before you accidentally shoot me!" Sophia yells from outside.  
"Sophia, glad to see you made it" Sherry said, getting out of the room to greet her.  
"You defeated your sister or did you retreat?" Moira asked.  
"I didn't retreat stupid, I killed Cecelia" Sophia answered.  
"Just asking jeez." Moira said.  
"Since this thing is going to be pretty heavy for me to carry, I think you should use it instead." Sherry said and hands the rocket launcher to Sophia.  
"The heck would I need this thing for, I got my owns powers now even stronger with the enhanced beauty virus." Sophia refuses the offer.  
"Doesn't hurt to have a extra arsenal, besides it's a very powerful weapon." Sherry said.  
"Yeah and you never know, could probably kill the Queen with the first shot from this bad boy." Moira tries convincing her.  
"Fine fine I guess I got nothing to lose." Sophia grabs the rocket launcher after some quick thinking.  
"Speaking of the Queen and all, isn't she your mother?...You already killed your own sister and now you're going to kill your own mother too...I know she's our enemy but just making sure you're comfortable with all this." Sherry said to the B.O.W.  
"...Yes I'm fine with that..once she dies, I'll become the leader of the sirens...or at least what's left of it." Sophia replied.  
"I'm not too surprised that's your answer, you were always pretty damn evil, in fact your whole family is kinda evil to begin with, planning stuff behind each others back." Moira said.  
"Shut up Moira!." Sherry tells her partner.  
"Hey I'm not mocking her or anything, just stating the obvious." Moira replied.  
"Whatever I don't give a fuck what any of you think of me." Sophia said.  
"Let's just get out of here and catch up with the others." Sherry tells them.

Jake, Angela, and Ada finally made their way into the Queen's inner chambers.  
"This room is huge." Jake said as he looks around.  
"Figured the Queen would make her inner chambers huge and fancy, unfortunately for her, all these would go to waste once we destroy the base along with her in it." Ada said.  
"The next room after this is the throne room which is even bigger, she'll be there waiting for us." Angela tells them.  
"About damn time we take her out." Jake said as he ready his minigun.  
Suddenly a bunch of secret door opens along the wall, bringing out multiple hunters.  
"Well that's a surprise, the sirens actually has B.O.W that aren't made from the B-virus." Ada said.  
"I heard these things were made with the old T-virus, still formidable foes even in today's standard." Jake said as he activates his minigun.  
"Wait, save your bullets for the Queen, I'll take care of these B.O.W." Angela said as she calls her swarm of insects.  
Angela orders her swarm of flying moths to charge at the dozen or so hunters. The insects blows up their bodies into the hunters, damaging and causing them to roar in pain. One of the surviving hunter jumps towards Angela but she quickly opens her mouth and sends a gust of wind, blowing the hunter backwards. Another hunter tries dashing towards her from the side. Angela's stomach opens up and a parasite lashes out and force itself down the hunter's mouth. The hunter shriek in pain and within a few more seconds, it was under Angela's control. The hunter then turns around and began fighting with another hunter which caused both of them to die.  
"Hell, that is one scary ability you got there." Jake said.  
"Mind control eh, pretty useful." Ada applauded her.  
"Thanks now let's go get that bitch." Angela said as they all went into the final room, the throne room.  
Inside Jake and Ada looks around the huge and long hallway with multiple large pillars. At the very end of the room was the throne and Morgan was already sitting on it, awaiting them.  
"You sure are feeling comfortable even knowing your demise is near." Jake threatens the Queen.  
"She looks quite different then the last time I've seen her." Ada said as she stares at Morgan's golden body.  
"She transformed...and it's all because of my blood." Jake said.  
The Queen stood up from her throne and walks down the steps.  
"Welcome my experiments...shame not all of you are here at once." The Queen said.  
"Morgan, your sick quest to conquer the world ends here!" Angela yells.  
"Angela...I'm very disappointed at you...I took you in, made you into one of my elites, even gave you the enhanced beauty virus before...and this is how you repay me?" The Queen said.  
"Shut up, I don't need to hear your bullshit" Angela replied.  
"Hm in a way I am kinda proud of you for being so ambitious..using your human allies to overthrow me so you could take over." Morgan said.  
"You're wrong, I'm nothing like you!" Angela yells.  
"Enough talk let's just waste this bitch!." Ada said and starts shooting at the Queen with her rifle.  
"Stop guys, wait till my swarm gets here!" Angela said.  
"Sorry but I can't pass this chance up, too eager to shred this bitch apart." Jake said as he activates his minigun.  
Jake follows up by unleashing a massive ammo of bullets at the Queen with his minigun. After almost ten seconds, Ada and Jake both realized non of them were able to harm the Queen as all their bullets were deflected by her invisible barrier.  
"What? Not even the constant pressure from my minigun was able to bypass her barrier?!" Jake said in surprise.  
Ada quickly unplugs two high explosive grenades and threw them next to the Queen. Morgan doesn't seem concern as the grenades blew up. Jake takes out his grenade and throws it at the same spot, casting another explosion.  
"Think we got her?" Jake asked.  
"Somehow I doubt it..." Ada said.  
"...No..it would be really nice if that was enough to kill her but she is very much still alive." Angela said without any doubts.  
She wasn't wrong as once the smoke cleared, Morgan was still standing and doesn't seem to be damaged at all.  
"Damn just how strong is her barrier?!" Jake yells.  
"Hahahah you humans think your puny little toys could harm me, how amusing." The Queen laughs.  
Jake drops his minigun as it was out of bullets and takes out his sidearm. Ada does the same for her battle rifle.  
The two began shooting the Queen with their pistol even tho they knew it was probably useless.  
"How boring...trying to kill me with those little things even when your best weapons before failed to do any damage...I think it's my turn to go on the offensive." Morgan smiles.  
The Queen points her hand towards their direction causing multiple energy balls to manifest out of thin air, floating around the three.  
"Get away from them!" Angela yells as all three of them moves away before all the balls explodes.  
The three managed to avoid the energy explosion but were still caught by the force afterwards, sending both Ada and Jake rolling to the floor.  
"Are you two alright?" Angela asks.  
"Yeah we'll be fine, look out!" Jake yells as he sees Morgan pointing her finger at Angela.  
Angela quickly turns around and sees the Queen sending out a beam towards her. Angela managed to avoid it and the Queen manifests a wave of energy balls again in mid air.  
"Good luck cause these balls are a little different than the last set hahaha." Morgan laughs.  
Ada and Jake tries running from them but to their surprise, the energy balls started moving too, following them.  
"Shit this is bad." Jake said.  
"Try shooting them!" Ada suggested as she shoots one with her pistol causing it to explode.  
Jake quickly shoots every ball that's following him, causing them to blow up before they got too close. Angela opens her mouth and sends out a gust of wind, forcing a few of the balls back while also blowing them up.  
"So Angela I gave you the enhanced beauty virus, but so far I'm not seeing anything impressive yet..you're waiting for me to drop my guard down before you use your strongest moves aren't you..well it won't work." The Queen said.  
"Heh why show all my cards right away" Angela replied.  
"You should know there's no chance you could even hope to defeat me without using everything you got." Morgan said.  
"Maybe I have already unleashed my strongest moves but you just couldn't see it yet." Angela smiles.  
"What?" The Queen said in surprise.  
The place starts shaking causing the Queen, Jake, and Ada to get surprised. A huge moth like creatures around the size of a house breaks through the wall and arrives in the throne room. A second rumbling sound occurs as another part of the wall breaks open. Another one of the giant moth like creature enters the room.  
"Meet my two most prized creations...they do seem pretty hungry so you seem to be a good meal for them." Angela said.  
"Goddamn that's some scary creations you got there." Jake commented.  
"Not bad not bad...now show me what they're made of." Morgan replied.  
"Don't ask more than you bargain for." Angela replied as she orders her two giant B.O.W creatures to attack her.  
One of the creatures charges towards the Queen. Morgan smiles and holds out both hands towards the huge creature. Quickly creating a huge beam of light that cuts through the creature's body. The second one got close to Morgan and prepares to devour her. The Queen teleports a good distance away and summons a bunch of energy balls, surrounding the confused B.O.W with them before triggering all of them at once, killing the creature.  
"Good but not good enough, still your two pets managed to entertain me a bit." Morgan said.  
"What if I told you they were only a distraction." Angela said as a huge swarm of moths flies into the room.  
The swarm of moth like creatures rushes towards the Queen. Morgan raises her hand, creating multiple beams of light to blow up the swarm.  
"Pathetic." Morgan said.  
"Now both of you!" Angela yells.  
Jake and Ada both uses some of their remaining sidearm ammo to shoot at Morgan, landing a few decent shots on her. Morgan's eyes were filled with surprise as she sees herself bleeding.  
"How is this possible?!" Morgan yells.  
"The swarm of insects you destroyed just now were all carrying a special type of chemical on them...and these chemicals were able to disable your force field temporarily." Angela said.  
"Clever bitch." The Queen said.  
"This is for using my blood!." Jake said as throws Jennifer's blade towards Morgan, piercing her body and causing her to gasp in pain.  
"And this is for all the shit you put us through!" Ada said as she took aim and lands her final shot at the Queen's head.  
The Queen drops dead and Ada, Jake, and Angela looked at each other.  
"Looks like we got her...which is a good thing as I used up most of my powers." Angela said.  
"She was pretty smart I'll give her that, forcing us to waste most of our ammunition on the remaining sirens and hunters before we get to her." Ada said.  
"Well she's dead now and that's all that matters." Jake said.  
A flash of light appears on the Queen's corpse causing all three of them to look back. The glowing body of the Queen stood back up completely healed.  
"What the heck?" Jake said.  
"Did you guys really think you could kill me, the leader of the sirens just like that, even without my barrier." Morgan said.  
Morgan starts summoning multiple energy balls in the air.  
"Let's see how long you three last now that you're all exhausted with no weapons left." The Queen smiles.  
"Get ready everyone." Jake said as they all prepare for the Queen's attack.

Back in the lab. Jessica woke up and recalled what happened before looking around.  
"Fuck!..that bitch Moira took the enhanced beauty virus with her, this is bad...really bad!" Jessica panic a little.  
Jessica walked up to her unconscious partner, shaking her before sucking her cock as she tries to wake her up,  
"Such a useless partner, couldn't even keep Moira in check before." Jessica said angrily as she wipes the cum from her mouth and gives up on waking her partner., seeing as she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.  
Jessica thought to herself a little as she walks back and forth.  
"My employers would kill me if I went back empty handed, I need to at least get a useful sample but how...Moira already took the last enhanced beauty virus with her and there's no way I can fight them by myself...there must still be something useful in this lab besides these beauty virus prototypes." Jessica thought to herself.  
Jessica tries searching around again, eventually finding a small sample of Jake's blood.  
"Well well well looks like I still have some luck on my side after all...it may be a small sample but it's still very useful, after all both Neo Umbrella and the Sirens needed Jake's blood in the first place before they were able to create their enhanced C virus and enhanced beauty virus...with this and any generic beauty virus sample, my employers would at least have a shortcut to making the enhanced beauty virus." Jessica thought to herself and laughs.  
Jessica searched around and took a few beauty virus samples as well as Jake's blood sample.  
"Only one more thing to do and that's to activate the self destruct system and blow this whole fucking place to hell. Hopefully Moira, her friends, and all those sirens are caught in it...they should be as they're all probably distracted with each other this very moment hahaha." Jessica laughs as she heads out of the lab.


	17. Chapter 17

"Fuck it's only a matter of time before she gets us with her explosion balls." Jake said as he avoided a few of the Queen's attack.  
"We could always retreat." Ada suggested while also dodging the attacks from the Queen.  
"No we make our stand here, besides we're wasting her energy so by the time the others get here, they'll have a easier time...hopefully." Angela said.  
"Let me guess, you're all trying to plan something..such as making me waste all my energy on you..well that's not going to work as I'll finish you long before then." Morgan laughs and continues attacking them.  
One of the balls managed to blow up near Ada causing her to roll on the ground. Jake calls out her name but in that moment of distraction, a few balls exploded near him sending him crashing to the floor.  
"Damn you!" Angela yells at the Queen as she sees both Jake and Ada defeated.  
"So Angela, I'll give you one last chance to come back to my side, the winning side." Morgan offered her.  
"Not a chance." Angela replied.  
"Than you can die just like the rest of the human race." Morgan said as she sends a beam of light through Angela's stomach causing her to kneel down in pain.  
the Queen points both of her fingers and sends out two more beams of light, piercing both of Angela's moth like wings causing the B.O.W to scream in pain again.  
"How sad for you to actually think you could defeat me, I'll make you suffer for betraying me." Morgan said as she prepares another attack.  
Suddenly a rocket flew straight at the Queen but she was able to teleport away before she was hit. Sherry, Moira, and Sophia finally arrives.  
"Fuck almost had her." Sophia said.  
"Nice try but.." The Queen's speech was interrupted from a headshot Moria did on her with the sniper rifle.  
The sniper round landed clean on the Queen's head, destroying half of it and causing Morgan to fall to the floor.  
"Alright I got her." Moira cheered.  
"Let's hope so." Sherry said as she goes to check on Jake.  
"Shoot the Queen with the rocket launcher again, she isn't dead yet." Said a injured Ada.  
Sophia took aim with the rocket launcher again but a energy ball exploded next to her, sending her to the floor which caused her to drop the rocker launcher in the process.  
The Queen stood up again as a flash of light completely restored her missing upper head.  
"Fuck no biggie I'll just snipe her again." Moira said as she panics a little.  
But as she tries taking aim again, a ball of energy explodes near her, sending her to the ground as well as dropping her sniper.  
"Take this!" Sherry yells and starts shooting the Queen with her machine gun.  
The Queen's body shakes as she gets hit by a spree of bullets from Sherry's gun. Morgan's body generates another flash of light and restores all of her wounds.  
"Shit we can't kill her with our current weapons." Moira said.  
"We gonna use the rocket launcher but it only has one shot left in it." Sherry suggested.  
"Fuck your useless weapons, I'm going to fuck her up with my own powers!" Sophia screams as she starts generating a powerful bolt of energy in her hand.  
The Tyrant girl sends the energy bolt towards the Queen, shocking her as well as frying her entire body.  
"I think that did the trick." Sophia said as she looks at her unmoving mother.  
The Queen opens her eyes and starts moving while laughing.  
"Ahahahha." it seems your attack got stronger but I'm afraid you're still behind me in power!." Morgan said as she restores her injuries with another flash of light.  
"That's because I now have the enhanced beauty virus inside me so you might as well give up." Sophia threatens her.  
"And what makes you think you're stronger than me you pathetic child." Morgan mocks her daughter.  
"It's over Morgan, all your Elites are defeated, all your second gen siren guards are also gone, it's just you now." Sherry said.  
"Yeah even if you could defeat us, the B.S.A.A are on their way and there's no way you can take them on yourself" Moira yells.  
"Ahaha you fools, I don't care if I got no more elites or guards left, I already have the blueprints to everything and I'll just turn more humans into elite sirens in the future to bring back my glory!" Morgan laughs.  
"You won't have any glory left cause you'll be dead when I'm done with you, and I'll take over all your work." Sophia said.  
"Stupid girl thinking you can just dethrone me and are you humans really going to work with my daughter against me, she's just as bad you know." Morgan said.  
"Maybe so but between you two, I'll say your daughter is the lesser of the two evil." Moira said.  
"While both of you are indeed bad, stopping your sick plans to infect the world is our top priority right now!." Sherry said.  
"Getting a little worried there aren't you mother, trying to turn them against me." Sophia said as she begins generating her powers.  
Sophia sends two more energy bolt towards the Queen. Morgan teleports and manifests a few energy balls near her daughter, Sophia quickly uses her barrier to shield herself from the explosion.  
"Not bad, it seems even your defensive ability is better not surprise as the enhanced beauty virus improves all aspects of a siren B.O.W." Morgan said, seeing how much stronger her daughter has become.  
"Are you afraid?" Sophia taunts her.  
"Not a all." Morgan replied and generates even more bolts around her daughter.  
Sophia shields herself from their explosions again and the Queen smiles.  
"I wonder how long can you keep this up." Morgan laughs as he manifests another set of balls.  
"Shit!" Sophia thought to herself as she felt her barrier getting weaker.  
As the Queen was distracted with her daughter. Moira took this chance and snipes the Queen again, stunning her.  
"Now!" Sherry yells.  
Sophia sees the chance and generates a powerful electrical attack, sending it directly on her mother. the Queen screams in pain as her entire body gets shocked by the attack. Sherry also seeing her chance to land a final blow quickly takes aim with the rocket launcher. Sherry fires the rocket at the Queen, landing a direct hit and blowing her to pieces. When the smoke cleared, only small pieces of the Queen remained.  
"Did we get her?" Moira asked.  
"I think we did" Sherry replied seeing as there's no flash of light this time.  
"Wait let me make sure." Angela said.  
The B.O.W walked over to the Queen's remains and took a few moments. Seeing no more flashes of light still nor feeling any life presence from the Queen's remains. Angela turns around and lets everyone know it's safe.  
"It's finally over then." Jake said as he walks up to Angela.  
"Yes and it's all thanks to you guys." Angela replied to him.  
"Never expected there was a day where humans and B.O.W would work together but I'm glad we did." Sherry said cheerfully.  
"I'll say I was holding my own against her." Sophia said, glorifying herself.  
"You did good Sophia." Angela replied.  
"Alright we can finally get the hell off this island and go home!" Moira said loudly.  
"Not so fast, there's one more thing we need to do." Ada said.  
"And what might that be?" Angela asked.  
"We need to activate the self destruct sequence and blow this whole damn place up." Ada said.  
"That won't be necessary, the Queen as well as all her minions are dead already." Angela disagreeing with her.  
"Blowing it up might be a little too much but we do need to destroy the data contained here before it falls into the wrong hands again." Sherry agreeing with Ada.  
"Ada is right, it's too risky to leave all the virus research and data here, Angela please understand, if the wrong people gets their hands on it, another bio terrorist group would be made." Jake said, also agreeing with Ada.  
"What about me, Sophia, and Emily, our bodies are full of the beauty virus" Angela replied.  
"Yeah what about us, are you guys going to try killing us, take us into custody or some shit?" Sophia asked intimidatingly.  
"No of course not, we just worked together to take down the Queen and the sirens, so I'm not going to start another battle between us now." Sherry said.  
"You guys probably need to find some deserted island and try not to get captured by evil scientist or other bio terrorist groups." Moira joked.  
"The B.S.A.A would decide what to do with you all once they arrive." Ada said calmly.  
"Oh yeah that's right, I honestly don't know what the B.S.A.A is going to do to you guys when they do get here but it can't be good." Moira said.  
"The B.S.A.A is going to either take them into custody or worst, kill them or perform various experiments on them so I won't allow it." Jake said.  
"That's true...I guess the best option for you is to escape the island before the B.S.A.A arrives." Sherry suggested.  
"So where the hell would we go, we can't really be seen in public." Sophia asked.  
"Maybe Moira was right, you best get used to a isolated life on a nice island somewhere" Ada said.  
"Can you just go back to your human forms?" Jake asked them.  
"Me and Emily can no longer revert to our human appearance, we have been in our B.O.W form for years..but you Sophia, you can still change back." Angela said.  
"...Change back to a human..I'm not sure how to feel about that, I'll miss my current appearance and powers." Sophia said, unsure of how she feels about this.  
"It's either you change back and freely go anywhere you please in public or you stay in your B.O.W form and be isolated from civilization, I think that's a pretty easy choice." Sherry said.  
"Don't worry Sophia, you can change back and forth between your human and B.O.W form." Angela said.  
"Oh thank god, that's what I wanna hear, now how do I change to a human again?" The Tyrant girl asked.  
"You'll need a reverse syringe which can be found In the lab section of the base, it'll take a few hours for the changes to be complete." Angela answered.  
"And to change back to a B.O.W form, I just need to activate my electrical powers again right?" Sophia asked.  
"Correct but there is another big side effect every time you use a reverse syringe on yourself." Angela warns her.  
"What would that be?" Sophia asked curiously.  
"You lose your B.O.W powers for at least a day and it'll also take a few more days after for your powers to slowly come back." Angela said.  
"Well that blows...but I guess I got no choice anyway." Sophia signed.  
So why won't the reverse syringe work on you and Emily? What happens if you two decides to use it on yourself?" Sherry asked.  
"Well...it's complicated." Angela replied.  
"Please do explain." Ada said as she feels Angela is hiding something.  
"Fine I'll tell you...if me and Emily uses them, we would lose all our powers for a day and would require a few days to gain them back just like Sophia except we'll still be in our B.O.W form so there's no benefits for us as we still can't become our human form unlike Sophia...and no I'm not using one on myself." Angela reveals to them.  
"In that case we should use one on Emily as soon as possible before she wakes." Ada suggested.  
"I think she'll stop following the Queen's plans once she knows the Queen is dead, and I'll convince her to come with me and Sophia." Angela replied.  
"Regardless of if you convince her or not, I'm still using one of those syringe on her. She'll probably stop attacking you guys but she sure as hell is going to try and kill me." Ada said.  
"And she has the right to too after all the shit you did, hell I should kill you as you did kill my sister, the one I was actually kind of cool with!" Sophia said angrily.  
Before anyone could let out another word, the self destruct sequence suddenly gets announced at the mic by the computer.  
"What the fuck, who activated the self destruct sequence?!" Sophia said in surprise.  
"Wonderful it's probably Emily, do you regret convincing me to spare her now." Ada said to Angela.  
"No it can't be, she shouldn't be awake yet and even if she was, I doubt she'll try to blow the base up." Angela said.  
"Damn it's probably Jessica then, that bitch I defeated earlier! she was the leader of that third party group." Moira said.  
"And you didn't finish her off?!" Sophia said angrily.  
"Well I defeated her good and I didn't think she'll be that big of a threat still." Moira replied.  
"Just great so not only do we have Emily Whose mostly going to try and kill us when she wakes but we also got Jessica on the loose still." Sherry signed.  
"She's going to try heading for the entrance lift so you guys could go intercept her." Angela said to the four humans.  
"I'll go finish that pathetic human myself!" Sophia said.  
"No Sophia, I need you to come with me in order to shut down the self destruct sequence as the computer requires two advance siren B.O.W being present there in order to override the system." Angela replied.  
"Normally I would say to just let her escape but she most likely got her hands on some beauty virus samples back at the lab." Moira said.  
"Yeah there's no way a bio terrorist agent is going to leave empty handed, she most certainly has some samples with her and we need to stop her." Ada replied.  
"Then you all should go stop her while me and Sophia deactivate the system." Angela suggested.  
"You guys can leave Jessica to us." Sherry replied.  
"Yeah there's no way we'll lose to her!" Moira cheered.  
"Shame you're all coming alone, I would have wanted to take on a rival agent in a one on one." Ada said.  
"Better to be fully safe then taking a risk miss agent." Jake said.  
"I suppose you're right." Ada replied.  
The two B.O.W and the four humans left the Queen's Chamber and went the opposite way as each side has to complete their objective.

"You going to be alright with those wounds?" Sophia asked as Angela is still a bit injured from the battle before.  
"Don't worry about me, these wounds and my broken wings would completey regenerate after a few more houses." Angela replied.  
"Angela I was going to suggest that we steal some of the beauty virus samples from the lab without letting those humans know." Sophia suggested.  
"There is no need, once we get out of here and isolate ourselves in a abandon land, we could just experiment on our own bodies, that'll be better than any of the samples currently on this lab as our bodies actually contains the enhanced beauty virus thanks to Jake my ex." Angela replied.  
"True true and I didn't know Jake was your ex." Sophia said.  
"He was my first and I was his first too but that was half a decade ago" Angela said.  
"I guess Jake won't be dying but I do want to kill Ada and I'm not sure about the other." Sophia said.  
"I understand how you feel Sophia but no more, no more fighting, especially since they're kind enough to leave us alone after this is all over" Angela said.  
"...fine fine but just wondering do you actually trust them? There's no guarantee that they won't turn us over to the B.S.A.A when they arrive or at least tell them about us." Sophia said.  
"Jake I know most likely won't, Not sure about the others, still we can worry about that later, for now let's focus on disabling the self destruct system." Angela replied as they continue on their way.

The four humans rushes to the main hall on a different route.  
"You know I'm more worried about whether they could stop the self destruct sequence in time than Jessica." Moira said.  
"Don't worry about them, Angela should know what's she's doing and there's still ten minutes before the timer reaches zero." Jake replied.  
"I'm actually more concern about whatever plans those two B.O.W got behind our backs." Ada said as she doesn't trust them.  
"I'm hoping they don't betray us after everything we been through although I'm not too sure about Sophia, she's too reckless" Sherry replied.  
"Yeah Sophia might, after all she is the Queen's daughter, she's just dumber, much dumber than her mother." Moira said.  
"They are bio weapons after all so we shouldn't really trust them, besides they could be planning something against us right now too." Ada said.  
"I don't think Angela would betray us, she's not a bad person as a human so she shouldn't be one too as a B.O.W" Jake said.  
"She could had been a wonderful person when she was human but you need to remember becoming a B.O.W could had changed her mindset especially over the course of a few years." Ada replied.  
"I agree with Ada a bit here, and no I'm not saying we should kill them or tell the B.S.A.A about them but we should still keep track of them somehow once this is over." Sherry said.  
"That'll be a good idea." Moira said.  
"While you three go take care of Jessica, I'll make my way to the lab." Ada said.  
"Wow you're ditching us?" Moira said.  
"I prefer to be one step ahead so I'll get a few of those reverse syringes for Emily and the other two if they decide to betray us." Ada said.  
"It's fine, do your thing Ada, me, Moira, and Jake would be more than enough for Jessica anyway." Sherry said.  
"And there she goes, going back to her cool solo agent way." Moira said.  
"It's not exactly a bad thing and her backup plans could come in handy if Angela and Sophia does betray us." Sherry said.  
The three continue on without Ada and after a few more minute the group met Jessica on the main hall and intercepts her, blocking her path.  
"What the fuck, you guys are still alive?!" Jessica yelled.  
"Yeah so it's over for you!" Moira said.  
"Drop the virus now!" Sherry said.  
"And what if I refuse to do so." Jessica said.  
"Well I'm their bodyguard sort of so you should listen to what they say or there's going to be trouble." Jake threatens the agent.  
"Hahahaha you guys must be the dumbest people I have ever met, instead of worrying about me, you should be worrying about escaping as soon as possible as there's only three minutes left before this whole base blows up." Jessica warns them.  
Suddenly the computer on the mic announces to everyone that the self destruct sequence has been deactivated causing the three to smile while Jessica let out a surprise expression.  
"Looks like they managed to shut down the system after all." Moira said with joy.  
"I never doubted them." Jake said.  
"And they managed to do it with nearly three minutes left which is all the better." Sherry said.  
What?!..how?!..that's impossible as it requires two advance B.O.W to deactivate the self destruct system...hahaha I get it now, you guys weren't able to defeat the sirens so you ran, now you guys look even more stupid for coming after me while you got the Queen and the other enhanced siren B.O.W on the loose." Jessica laughs.  
"The only one that's stupid here is you cause you assume too much when in reality the Queen is already dead and we're working with the remaining advance sirens." Sherry said.  
"Impossible...Heh hahaha you guys are just full of surprises." Jessica said.  
"Yeah now as we said, drop the samples and surrender yourself!" Moira yells at the agent.  
"Hahahahah you are right, I am pretty screwed at this point...unless." Jessica takes out the beauty virus samples and Jake's blood sample.  
"Wait don't!" Sherry yells but it was too late as Jessica injects herself with four syringes, a few beauty virus sample as well as Jake's blood sample.  
"Oh shit didn't think she'll go that far." Moira said.  
"Well she did so we best get ready." Jake said as he cracks his knuckles.  
"Hahahha, this isn't a stable nor proper way to transform...but I should still be very powerful!" Jessica yells and starts screaming in pain.  
Sherry, Moira, and Jake looks at Jessica whose screaming in pain as the virus begins transforming her body. Her legs mutates into several giant tentacles while one of her arm also mutates into a tentacle. Her other arm has her hand mutate into a huge claw. Her torso and face remains the same.  
"Is it just me or does her form look a lot messier than the rest of the siren B.O.W?" Moira said.  
"Probably because the other sirens were all injected with a stable and completed version of the beauty virus while Jessica here went all crazy and just injected herself with multiple beauty virus samples." Sherry replied.  
"In that case she shouldn't be more powerful than a elite enhanced siren" Moira said.  
"Still strong enough to pose a great threat to us, especially since we didn't bring any weapons with us." Sherry said.  
Jessica extends a few of her octopus leg tentacles at them, smacking them backwards to the floor.  
"Such amazing powers! There's no way you pathetic humans could defeat me now ahahaha!" Jessica laughs.  
"Run you two, I'll try to handle this." Jake said as he stands back up and grabs a metal pole from the floor.  
"No Jake, I'm not leaving without you!" Sherry yells.  
"Just go!" Jake yell and charges at the B.O.W agent.  
Jessica sends a few tentacle towards the man. Jake dodges a few of them but eventually got hit by one, dazing him while another one lands hard on him, sending him to the floor again.  
"Jake!" Sherry yells with concern.  
"Oh shit she's coming for us!" Moira said as she and Sherry tries running.  
Jessica moves forward and warps two of her tentacle legs around Moira and Sherry's waist, preventing them from escaping and causing them pain as the tentacle tightens on them.  
"Damn you!" Jake yells and charges towards her from behind.  
Jessica uses the other two tentacle legs to grab each of his arm.  
"You're pretty damn strong, have to use a tentacle leg to grip each of your arm but I'm afraid strength alone won't be enough to defeat me." Jessica taunts him.  
Jake struggles to break free but it was no use and Jessica laughs.  
"I should punish you for being such a bad boy." Jessica said as she uses her tentacle arm to slap Jake repeatedly eventually causing blood to run from his mouth.  
"Stop it Jessica!" Sherry yells but the agent B.O.W wasn't listening.  
Just then Jessica screams in pain and looses their grip on all of them. The three moans in pain as they try to recover.  
"That was close, thought I was going to get squeezed to death there" Moira said.  
"Jake are you alright?" Sherry said as she goes to Jake.  
"I'll be fine." Jake replied.  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" Moira asked as she still sees Jessica in pain.  
"Beats me." Sherry replied as she's just as confused as she is.  
"I guess it's because she just randomly decided to inject all the incomplete virus samples with my blood all at once so the bad side effects is beginning to happen to her now." Jake said.  
"This pain is unbearable! I need more beauty virus samples..there's still a lot more back at the lab hehe I'll go and consume them all ahaha!" Jessica laughs out loud.  
"Don't do it Jessica, you see what injecting those things did to you, trying to get inject yourself with even more of it would only make you worst!" Sherry tries to convince her to stop.  
"Yeah think of it as drugs, except far worse." Moira said.  
"You fools and your pathetic attempts at trying to convince me makes me laugh, I'll consume all the beauty virus samples there and become far stronger than you can possibly imagine and then I'll come back for you three hahaa." Jessica said and leaves for the lab.  
"Fuck we gonna stop her." Moira said.  
"She's fast, we won't be able to catch up to her." Sherry replied.  
"Angela is weaken and injured, Emily isn't on our side, so Sophia is the only hope we got now unless she already injected herself with the reverse syringe which I hope not." Jake said.  
"Should we go back to the weapons storage room then?" Moira asked.  
"No that'll take too long, we need to rush to the lab and assist them as soon as possible." Jake said.  
The three humans heads off, trying to catch up to the mutated Jessica.

Back at the lab, Angela gets ready to give her friend the reverse syringe injection.  
"Well you ready?" Angela asked.  
"Yes..." Sophia said as Angela injects her with the reverse syringe.  
Sophia took a few deep breaths.  
"How you feeling?" Angela asked.  
"Feels weird and my body feels numb." The Tyrant girl replied.  
"I guess the effect is already starting to happen." Angela said.  
"Sophia tries to generate a energy bolt but nothing happens.  
"Yeah I can't use my powers anymore." Sophia replied.  
"Over the course of a few hours, your body would slowly turn back into a human." Angela said.  
"Surprised you two are here already." Ada said as she walks into the room.  
"Yeah we went straight here after we deactivated the self destruct system." Angela replied.  
"Why the hell are you here?" Sophia asked.  
"As I said before, I need a reverse syringe for Emily." Ada replied.  
"There's one on the table over there." Angela points to it.  
Ada grabbed a few reverse syringes.  
"Wait why would you need more then one? You are only using it for Emily after all." Angela asked.  
"Well I like to have some insurance in case you plan to betray us later on" Ada replied.  
"Why you fucking bitch!" Sophia screamed.  
"Sophia stop!...and Ada I can respect your decision and I ensure you, you won't have to ever use that on me." Angela said.  
"We'll see." Ada said as she begins to walk out of the room.  
A loud sound caught their attention.  
"What the fuck was that?!" Sophia asked.  
"Sounds like it came from the entrance of the lab." Ada said.  
Sophia, Angela, and Ada went to the first room of the lab and see Jessica eating a bunch of beauty virus samples.  
"Oh boy, I realize that face, it looks like the leader of the third party has mutated into a B.O.W.  
"Shit If I haven't used a reverse syringe yet!" Sophia said as she panics a little.  
Jessica notices them in the room and smiles at them.  
"All these beauty virus samples are very tasty but devouring a actual beauty B.O.W like you two would be even better ahahaha!" Jessica laughs.  
The B.O.W agent screams in pain again from consuming too many beauty virus samples causing her to mutate further, growing even bigger while also mutating more arms out of her torso in the process.  
"Well things don't look too good for us, I hope you still got a decent amount of power left after our battle with the Queen" Ada said to Angela.  
"Everyone stand back!" Angela said as Jessica begins to move towards them.


	18. Chapter 18

Jessica swings a few of her tentacles towards Sophia, Angela, and Ada who avoids them by going behind a large table.

"What's the matter, you two scared ahahah!" Jessica laughs at them.

"Any idea what we should do?" Sophia asked.

"I think I got a idea." Ada replied as Jessica turns her attention away from them.

Jessica rampages through the lab as she devours more virus samples.

"What the hell is going on?" Jessica's henchwoman said as she woke up.

Jessica grabs her with one of her tentacles surprising her.

"What the fuck..Jessica is that you?" The henchwoman asked in fear and confusion.

"Hehe yeah it's me, how you like my new look, I think it really suits me" Jessica replied.

"It's...it's great.." The henchwoman said nervously.

"Hehehe I think I'm going to eat you for failing me so badly before." Jessica said.

"Wait no Jessica no ahhhhhh!" Jessica's minion screams as her former leader starts biting into her flesh.

While Jessica is distracted with devouring her former minion, Ada sneaks closer to Jessica while taking out a reverse syringe and jumps at the B.O.W agent.

"This should do the trick." Ada said as she managed to inject one of Jessica's tentacles with a reverse syringe.

"What's this, stabbing me with a pathetic needle hah like that's going to do anything." Jessica laughs and throws aside the corpse of her former henchwoman.

"Those syringes aren't going to help considering all her attacks seems to be physical and remember it'll take hours before she'll turn back to a human." Angela said.

"True but it's a good way to ensure she won't have any abilities to use in case she does." Ada replied.

Jessica moves forwards and swings her tentacles into multiple directions flipping and breaking a bunch of lab equipment as she tries to hit the three girls.

"Fuck she's going nuts!" Sophia said as she avoids a tentacle.

Sophia grabbed a metal board and tries to attack but Jessica easily smacks the board away from her hand.

"Take this!" Angela yells and unleash a gust of wind at Jessica moving her back a little.

"Is that the best you can do." Jessica taunts her.

Angela tries summoning some moths but quickly gets her stomach slammed by a tentacle moments later sending her flying against the wall.

"Angela!" Sophia yelled in concern before getting hit by another tentacle on her head while she was distracted, knocking her out cold.

"Oh boy it seems I'm the only one left..gonna think of a plan fast." Ada thought to herself.

The agent grabbed a piece of broken glass and stabs one of the attacking tentacles but it barely did anything as the tentacles were too thick and big for a piece of glass to do any heavy damage. Jessica uses two tentacles to lift the unconscious Sophia up and then throwing her towards Ada. Sophia's body landed on Ada, sending the agent to the floor with Sophia on top of her, preventing her from escaping.

"Hey bitch you better wake up!" Ada yelled at Sophia but it proves to be useless.

Jessica smiles as she sees the perfect chance to attack the Agent now seeing as she's trapped.

"Shit having a limp body of a nearly seven foot tall girl on top of you is heavily than I thought." Ada thought to herself as she struggles to free herself from Sophia's body which laid on top of her.

"Ahahahaha what's the matter Agent Ada, it seems you're having difficulty trying to move." Jessica laughs as she slams a tentacle down hard on Sophia's body.

Even though the tentacle wasn't hitting Ada, she is still effected as Sophia body is right on top of her. Another tentacle slams down hard on Sophia causing Ada to let out a painful grunt.

"Hehehe I'm going to kill two birds with one stone ahaha...shame you're not fortunate to be unconscious like her so you'll die a slow painful death as your body slowly gets crushed!" Jessica laughs at Ada.

Jessica lifts two of her tentacles up and slams them down on Sophia causing Ada to let out a painful grunt. Jessica continues to repeat her attacks causing blood to leak out of Sophia's mouth and Ada to groan in pain more and more.

"Can't die here, not like this!" Ada thought to herself.

"Aahahahah I really should be devouring you all now but torturing you like this is just too fun, don't you think?!" Jessica laughs.

"Hah fun is watching a former agent becoming a monster...I mean look at you, once a professional agent but now just another B.O.W and a failed one that's losing her mind to violence and hunger." Ada replied.

"Oh still acting so high and mighty even when you're in my mercy..ha ahahaha. Let's see if you can still act this way after I do this!" Jessica replied as she raises all of her tentacles in the air and prepares to slam down.

Just when all hope seems lost, a few glowing moths charges towards Jessica's tentacles blowing them apart one by one.

"What the fuck is this?!" Jessica screams in surprise.

Ada and Jessica both looked and sees Angela standing a good distance away.

"Glad you recovered, now finish her!" Ada said.

"I used everything I got...using any more at this point would drain my life," Angela said.

"Well at least you tried and you did manage to hurt her a lot." Ada replied.

"Nice try you moth slut but I got a surprise for you!" Jessica laughs as she starts regenerating her leg tentacles surprising both Ada and Angela.

"Shit she has regeneration abilities?! I thought the reverse syringe I injected on her before would prevent her from using any form of abilities." Ada said in surprise.

"I'm not too surprised it didn't work, remember those syringes were meant for us stable elite sirens. Jessica's mutation is different as she just injected herself with a bunch of viruses randomly." Angela replied.

"We're here!" Jake said as he, Sherry, and Moria enters the lab, all equipped with katanas.

"Quick finish her off while she's still regenerating her leg tentacles!" Angela tells them.

"Time to die you freak!" Sherry yells as she, Moira, and Jake charges at the B.O.W Agent.

"I still have my arm tentacles!" Jessica screams.

Jessica extends her two arm tentacles hopping to smack the three away. Moira and Sherry both ducked and chops off a tentacle each leaving Jessica defenseless.

"Noooooooo!" Jessica screams as she sees Jake jumping directly at her,

Jake stabs Jessica through her head with the katana, ending her life. Jessica's corpse drops to the floor with a pool of blood leaking out of her head. Moira and Sherry freed Ada from Sophia's body while Jake went to assist Angela.

"Good thing we came in time for the rescue or else you would have died a very embarrassing death, a anticlimactic end to such a elusive agent haha." Moria mocked her.

"Save it, it was just bad luck that's all." Ada replied.

"Sophia..hang in there" Angela said as she checks her condition.

The B.O.W had bruises on her body and blood running out of her mouth but is still alive. Angela took a few first aid and bandages to treat her injuries.

"Damn it, it's all my fault. If only I had waited a bit before injecting her." Angela said.

"It's not your fault, nobody knew Jessica was going to be desperate enough to turn into a monster." Moira replied.

"I'm going to stay here with Sophia and look after her, you guys go do your thing." Angela tells the others.

"Will she be alright?" Sherry asked.

"Yes but she'll need time to recover." Angela said.

"I'm assuming we cleared out all the threats then?" Moira asked.

"I guess so." Sherry replied.

"Woohoo!..we finally won then!" Moira cheered happily.

"Don't celebrate just yet, I still got unfinished business with Emily." Ada said as she starts walking out.

"Ada remember our promise, don't harm Emily in any way, just use the reverse syringe on her." Angela reminds Ada.

"Don't worry I already agreed that I won't kill her." Ada said before heading out of the lab.

"Well I guess we just gonna wait for the B.S.A.A to get here." Sherry said.

"Yeah let's look around the base since this place is pretty nice and all." Moira said.

"Moira, I'm gonna need some alone time with Jake if you don't mind." Sherry said.

"I understand..." Moira replied as she knows what her partner meant.

"Jake come on let's have a walk through the base." Sherry said as both of them also head out of the lab.

"Everyone has something to do except me...guess I'll try to access the internet on one of the computers. " Moira thought to herself.

Sherry and Jake walked through a few areas within the base, passing by some of the previous areas they been through and seeing all the corpses of the second gen sirens on the floor.

"The adventure we had on this island and this base...kinda reminds me of the time when we were fighting Neo Umbrella and all those C-virus abominations" Jake mentions.

"Yeah it does..you still remember that crazy bitch and her freak that caused us so much trouble back then?" Sherry asked.

"Of course and punching his ass to the molten steel still feels very satisfying even today." Jake replied.

"Say Jake...what have you been up to for the past year, just fighting B.O.W around the world?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah I was, I was fighting them wherever I could find them..met some great folks too..but they all ended up dying which is why I promised myself to do things alone from that point on." Jake replied.

"Alone huh then why did you come to this island if you knew me and my organization were there?" Sherry asked.

"Isn't it obvious...it's because I wanted to see you again and I don't want you to end up like the others I met." Jake replied.

"You know, you could always join my organization, it'll be a lot safer for you if you have support." Sherry suggested.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll rather stay solo, I'm not really into the partner type" Jake replied.

"You haven't changed." Sherry said.

"Neither have you." Jake replied.

I miss you, you know." Sherry said.

"I miss you too and I'm glad we finally got some alone time now." He replied.

As they kept walking, a thought came up on Jake's mind.

"How would you like to go for round two, you know continue where we left off that night one year ago." Jake asked as he stops and looks at her.

"...I'm totally up for that but let's do it once we get out of here you know back in my house" Sherry said.

"No let's do it now." Jake kisses Sherry.

"But what happens if they see us in the hallway?" Sherry asked as she kisses back.

"No worries, they're all doing their own thing." He replied.

Jake rubs her crotch area on her pants causing Sherry to let out a soft moan.

"Jake let's do it now.." Sherry said with a arousing tone.

"I knew you couldn't resist." He replied.

Sherry blushes and wraps her hand around Jake as they kiss and tongue each other passionately. Sherry then move her hand underneath his pants, stroking Jake's balls and hard cock while Jake move one of his hand underneath her panties to finger her already moist cunt. Jake gently strips her and placed her against the wall then rubs her breasts and aroused nipples.

"Your nipples are already so hard." Jake smiles at her.

"And your cock is already so big." Sherry smiles back at him.

He slowly kiss her neck and then sucks on her hard nipples causing Sherry to moan. Jake went down further kissing her flat and fit belly before pulling her pants down revealing her tasty looking pussy surrounded by a nicely shaped blonde trimmed bush. Sherry and Jake lay on the floor with the former spreading her legs wide apart, giving him full access to her wet pussy. Jake rubs his nose around her cunt feeling her pubic hair, smelling the sweet intoxicating scent that's coming from her turned on cunt. He gave her hard clit a quick lick causing Sherry to gasp and her hips to jerk a little.

"Please...be gentle...ahhh!" Sherry's speech gets interrupted as Jake starts tonguing her wet cunt.

"You know I'm not going to be gentle especially since your pussy already looks like it's begging to be licked and sucked." Jake said as he kept on licking and sucking her horny leaking cunt.

Sherry moans with her legs and hips quivering as Jake eats out her aroused cunt. Sherry began rubbing her own breasts as she's going wild. Loud slurping sounds can be heard as Jake kept on eating out her drenched cunt. Some of her lovely fluid starts dripping down, wetting the floor. Moments later Sherry moans loudly as she squirts hard on Jake's face. He smiles and stands back up. Sherry catches her breath a little then unzip and pull his pants down, letting loose his large and beasty hard cock. Sherry gave it a few licks causing it to twitch a little before opening her mouth widely and began sucking on his huge penis. Jake let out a soft groan as he felt how nice her blowjob skill is. He places one of his hand behind her head to assist her.

"So big..so tasty.." Sherry thought to herself as she kept on moving her head back and forth sucking Jake's huge cock.

Sherry starts moving her head faster, blowing him more aggressively. Jake let out a moan soon after as his cock twitches and cum hard in Sherry's mouth. Sherry swallowed the load inside her mouth and process to lick Jake's cock clean for any remaining semen. Both of them catch their breath a little afterwards. Sherry went intro a crawling position, welcoming Jake to fuck her hard. And he did just that as he holds onto her body from behind and inserts his big thick cock within her and starts moving his hips back and forth, fucking her hard. Sherry let out a painful groan as she gets fucked brutally just like she wanted.

"Oooh Jake...I love you...I love you...fuck me harder please!" Sherry said lustfully as she let out another big moan.

"You're such a naughty girl when you're turned on like this." Jake said while fucking her.

"Isn't that..everyone oooohh!" She replies and moans.

Jake starts humping her faster and faster causing loud wet squishy sounds as his pre cum mixes with Sherry's overflowing cunt fluid.

"I'm...I'm cumming!" Sherry screams.

"I'm..cumming too!" He also screams.

Jake and Sherry both moan loudly as they both climaxed at the same time with Jake unleashing a huge load within her.

"I love you..." Sherry whispered.

"I love you too..." He whispered back.

After taking a few breaths, Jake went down and licked Sherry's asshole which was already open a little as it also got aroused from before. Sherry gasped as she felt his invading tongue violating her turned on asshole.

"Wait...I don't want my ass violated." Sherry warned him.

"I think your butt hole deserve some fun too with the way it's constantly opening and closing heh." He said.

Sherry suddenly felt his fingers spreading her butthole wide open and his huge cock entering her anus surprising her.

"Jake no ahhhh!" Sherry tries telling him but it was too late as he fully inserted his huge meat up her asshole causing her to groan in pain.

"It..hurts." Sherry struggles to say but Jake only ignored her as he kept analing her.

Sherry frowns hard, closing her eyes and fist as she felt a combined mix of pleasure and pain that Jake's huge cock was giving her. She groans in sexual pain as her ass gets brutally violated by the juicy meat from Jake. Moria walked through the hall and spots them fucking and quickly hid behind a corner.

"Phew that was close...still I guess having a quick look won't hurt" Moira said.

Moria peaked around the corner and sees Jake fucking Sherry in the pussy again with her standing up and holding on to the wall while he grabs her breast and fucks her hard. As multiple moans escapes her partner's lips. Moira blushes and slip her hand beneath her pussy, fingering herself as she's turned on by whats happening.

"Oh Jake!" Sherry screamed in pleasure as he thrust his large juicy cock in and out of her.

Moira's fingers got soaking wet as she let out a moan. She won't have to worry about them hearing her as they are too busy and loud with their sex. Jake fucks Sherry faster and faster as they both moan in pleasure.

"Harder harder, fuck me harder Jake!" Sherry moans and screams.

"Looks like she's really enjoying herself...but so am I." Moira thought to herself as she fingers her own sopping wet pussy.

Jake!..I'm cumming again!" Sherry screams as she and Jake both climaxed again.

Moira moans and closes her eyes as she also came. Sherry moves her fingers into her cunt, gathering the semen and her own fluid and bring it to her own mouth to taste them.

In another part of the base Ada injects the reverse syringe in Emily and ties her arms and legs with ropes as she waits for her to wake up. The B.O.W moans softly letting the agent know she's about to wake soon. The agent took a few moments to stare at her young beautiful elven body, admiring her tanned light brown skin and long white hair.

"I suppose I can give her a wake up call heh." She said to herself.

Ada smiles and kisses her before she moves her fingers towards the elven B.O.W's cunt, slipping them in and starts fingering her. Her pussy got really wet and Emily moans while also blushes and breathing heavier. Ada jams her fingers in and out faster and faster this time, making soft wet sounds until Emily let out a sexual moan and squirts. Ada takes her fingers out and tastes the lovely B.O.W sex fluid. Emily slowly woke up aroused and confused.

"Huh...wat..what happened?" Emily said confusingly.

"Hey there..it looks like it's my chance to torture you now hehe." Ada said, catching Emily's attention.

"You!..I'll kill you!" Emily screams and tries to attack Ada but finds herself tied on the table.

"Aren't you surprised that I didn't kill you?" Ada smiles.

"Fuck you! Don't think I'll forgive you just because you spared me cause I'm still going to kill you for what you did!" Emily screams.

Emily struggles to break free but to no avail. She then tries to aim her finger nails at Ada, hoping to kill her with her nail spines but notice that her ability is gone.

"What the fuck?! Why can't I use my abilities?!" Emily said in confusion.

"That my dear is because I injected you with this, a reverse syringe." Ada replied.

"What the fuck is that?!" Emily yelled.

"It seems you don't know about these...well I'll explain, it basically turns off your B.O.W ability and endurance...and it'll slowly turn you back into a human within a few hours." Ada explained.

"You bitch! I'll get you for this! I'll still kill you even if I do turn do back to a human, for everyone you took from me!" Emily screamed.

"Oh my, you're still acting so aggressively even though you're the one that's completely trapped and at my mercy, but I like that cause it just makes molesting you all the better." Ada smiles.

"I'm not scared of you, you evil witch!" Emily yells.

"Heh we'll see about that." Ada whispered as she starts rubbing Emily's breast.

"I won't give in to your sexual assaults, you bitch, I'll get revenge for Athena and Jennif ahh!" Emily's speech got interrupted as Ada pinches her nipples.

"Just be quiet and enjoy." Ada said to her.

Ada move her hand and rubs Emily's right breast while she sucks her nipple on her left breast causing Emily to blush and moan.

"You probably already knew I molested and raped your lover and I enjoyed every second of it..and now I'm going to do the same thing to you and there's nothing you can do about it." Ada taunts her.

"Fuck you, you won't get over with this..." Emily struggles to say as she's feeling very aroused.

"It seems you're already getting turned on like a horny bitch, you sirens are hopeless" Ada whispers at her.

"Fuck you.." Emily said softly as she's losing concentration.

Ada licks her elven ears causing Emily to gasp a little before kissing and licking her neck. The agent then move directly in front of the B.O.W's soaked cunt.

"Oh my you're already so wet here heh." Ada taunts her.

"I swear..I'll kill you..." Emily said weakly.

"Still acting so tough huh well let's see how tough you are once I do this." Ada said and flicks the B.O.W's clit causing Emily to moan and her body to jerk a little.

"Stop!" Emily demanded but Ada ignored her and move her head down.

"Oh my look at how much fluids are leaking out from your perverted pussy heh." Ada said.

The B.O.W twitches and moans in sexual agony as Ada starts licking and tonguing her horny wet cunt making loud slurping sounds. Emily's entire body quiver as she moans and groans loudly with Ada aggressively eating her out, darting and twisting her sneaky tongue within Emily's twitching cunt. Ada starts flicking Emily's engorged clit with her finger while she eats her out. The B.O.W let out a loud sexual grunt as she squirts multiple times on Ada's blushing face. Moments later Emily climaxed. Ada looks at the B.O.W and sees her blushing and breathing heavily. Ada smiles as she sees how much she aroused her. Ada kisses Emily and starts tonguing her and Emily tongues back as they kiss and tongue each other.

"I..I won't ever forgive you..." Emily said softly while blushing heavily.

"I know you won't...and I'm fine with it." Ada replied, also blushing herself.

"When I..get out of this thing..I'm going to kill you." Emily threatens her.

Ada pinches Emily's harden nipples causing the B.O.W to moan.

"Now I'm going to fuck you." Ada whispers to her.

"Damn you..." Emily replied weakly.

Ada strips herself and puts on a strapon. The agent than rubs her body against the B.O.W and inserts the strapon into her. Emily moans again as the agent fucks her slowly. Ada rubs her breasts against's Emily's breast while kissing her in the lips. The agent thrusts her strapon in and out harder and faster with Emily's moans becoming louder again. Soon the agent made the B.O.W came again.

Back in the lab, kissing and sucking sounds can be heard as Angela kiss Sophia and sucks on her harden nipples.

"I'm so sorry Sophia..I shouldn't violate you in this state but in order to heal you again, I must." Angela said as she rubs her head and hands all over Sophia's body.

She kisses her neck and slip her tongue inside Sophia's mouth to tongue her. Angela moves her mouth down to plant kisses all over her body. She then holds and licks Sophia's leg before licking and sucking her feet.

"I'm going to wake you up from your coma my love." Angela said.

She starts fingering Sophia's cunt which was already wet but quickly got it even wetter as her fingers causes wet squishy sounds. Angela smiles at the sound as she kept on thrusting her fingers faster and faster. Sophia blushes but remains in unconsciousness.

Now I'm going to wake you and heal your injuries with my special tongue just like I did last time." Angela said.

Angela licks and tongues Sophia's drenched cunt as she tries to heal her injuries. After a bit of eating her friend out, Angela moves her head away from the wet dripping cunt and takes out one of the bandage warp but Sophia's injuries were still there and with no sign of waking up anytime soon.

"Damn the reverse syringe has removed her ability to heal her wounds through sexual pleasure...but at least it didn't remove the body from getting easily aroused." Angela said.

Angela rolls her body over and positions Sophia's ass up. She holds her hips and began licking Sophia's anus.

"I'm sorry...even though I know sexual pleasure isn't healing you, I'm still going to violate you more because I'm getting horny..so please forgive me!" Angela said.

Angela spread her ass apart and slips her long tongue inside Sophia's anus and licks her inside.

Suddenly a sound got Angela's attention and she turns and sees Jessica regenerating and mutating.

"No...that's impossible, you're suppose to be dead." Angela said in fear as she herself is too weak to fight while Sophia is unconscious.

"Hehehehe you two look so tasty!" Jessica smiles at them and charges forward.


	19. Chapter 19

Jessica moves forward and smacks Angela against the wall.

"Is that all you got, what a disappointment you turned out to be." Jessica taunts her.

"Damn you...it seems I got no choice" Angela said as she gets back up and seems to be concentrating.

"Oh you're charging up a powerful attack and you think it's going to kill me, how amusing hahaha!" Jessica laughs.

Angela closes her eyes and focus her powers while Jessica watches and waits. After a few moments Angela opens her eyes and aim one of her arms towards Jessica, sending a powerful gust of wind that rips Jessica's body to pieces. Angela falls to her knee afterwards.

"That should do the trick...had to use up some of my life force for that." Angela said as she catch her breath.

Jessica's body began to twitch and fuse together as she starts regenerating again.

"Shit she's still alive!" Angela said as she stares at the regenerating mass.

Angela rush towards Sophia and tries to wake her.

"Sophia wake up, god damn it please wake up!" Angela shout and shook but it was no use.

Being too weak to carry her friend, Angela grabs Sophia's leg and began dragging her, trying to flee as far as possible before Jessica could complete her regeneration.

"Damn if only I can regain my full power back quicker, it must be that beam the Queen shot my body with before, it's weakening effect is still effecting me even now." Angela thought to herself.

Angela only managed to get herself and Sophia into the lab entrance before she felt Jessica's presence right behind her.

Jessica completed her regeneration into a new more deformed body. She now completely lost all her human features with her new body being a mass of flesh with tentacles of various sizes sticking out in every direction. Angela gets attacked by one of the bigger tentacles smashing her over some lab table.

"Ahahahaha I am immortal! and I am stronger than ever!" Jessica screams loudly.

"No you're an failed and unstable B.O.W and it's clearly showing, you may be hard to kill but you have already lost all your human features and would soon lose what's left of your human mind also." Angela tells her as she gets back up.

"...You are right, I am aware that I would lose myself completely soon since I didn't go through the proper steps into becoming a B.O.W..which is why I thought of a wonderful plan to devour your sweet little friend here with you being next, two advance Siren strains hehe." Jessica laughs.

Jessica uses her tentacle to grab Sophia's wrists, lifting her unconscious body up.

"No stop! Don't you dare!" Angela yells.

"Now why would I wanna do that, I have a nice tasty looking Elite Siren B.O.W whose completely defenseless, surely absorbing her would not only give me power but perhaps it might also prevent me from going insane." Jessica laughs.

"Absorbing her and me won't make you any better, it fact it might kill you as the advance siren cells in us aren't compatible with the unstable cells in your body." Angela lies to her.

"Heh..ahahaha you think I'm stupid don't you, trying to come up with such a ridiculous lie, I may be losing my mind but I'm still not that stupid...for trying ti make a fool out of me, I'll think I'll embarrass your friend here before I eat her"" Jessica laughs.

Jessica uses another set of tentacles to rub all over Sophia's body, molesting her breasts, ass, and cunt.

"Stop you monster!" Angela screams as she unleashes a weaken gust of wind that barely did anything to Jessica.

"Or else what, you can't do shit to me anymore so just stay there and watch cause you'll be next haha!" Jessica replied.

Jessica's sends a few smaller tentacles out, shoving them up Sophia's cunt and anus and thrusting them savagely in and out, fucking her with them. Another pair of tentacle attach themselves on to her erect nipples, sucking them.

"Stop it, stop it you please!" Angela screams as she helplessly watches Jessica sexually abuses Sophia.

"You could yell all you want but It's not going to make me stop...after all you should know you can't stop a girl from getting what she wants...and right now I want to eat your friend here hehe." Jessica laughs.

"I won't let you!" Angela yells as she tries desperately to stop Jessica.

Jessica easily uses one of her larger tentacles to restraint her.

"Stupid bitch, you should have tried escaping while I prepare to eat your friend, now I have you in my grip as well hahaha!" Jessica laughs.

"Stop...devour me instead and leave her alone.." Angela begged.

"I think not, after all I'm already molesting and raping your friend...devouring her aroused body would be very tasty hehe." Jessica said as she brings Sophia's limp body closer while her other tentacles continues to violate her.

"Stop it! No!" Angela begged again.

"But Sophia here seems to be enjoying it, just look at her blushing face and how wet she is..maybe she's having a wet dream right now even in her coma hahaha." Jessica laughs.

Jessica's deformed body cracks itself open, revealing a huge mouth. She then placed Sophia inside before closing her mouth and began devouring her meal.

"Noooooo! Sophia!" Angela screamed.

"Ahahahhaahah tasty, very tasty indeed...shame no resistance came from her but you..you would feel the fear and horror when I start consuming you slowly, your struggles and screams will turn me on and make for a even more tasty meal hehe." Jessica said.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell!"Angela screams as she uses all of whatever powers she regenerated so far, allowing her body to rip through the tentacle that was holding her.

"What? I thought you wouldn't have this kind of power." Jessica said in surprise.

"I was hoping I could distract you longer so I could recover even more of my powers before unleashing them but you forced my hand, still this should be enough to destroy a failed monster like you and save my friend!" Angela yells.

"You fucking bitch!" Jessica said.

Angela charges forward while Jessica uses her other tentacles to try and block her attack but the angry and empowered B.O.W easily claws them apart.

"This cannot be!" Jessica panics.

The B.O.W gets ready to unleash a powerful attack on Jessica but suddenly Angela kneels down as her temporary power boost runs out.

"Fuck, this isn't good, I need more time!" Angela thought to herself as her body becomes a even weaker state.

"Looks like your power boost ran out but I'll give you credit for surprising me, you had me really worry there, now I better start devouring you before you regenerate some of your powers back again!" Jessica laughs.

Jessica regenerates some of her tentacles and warps them around the weaken Angela.

"The others will stop you!" Angela said.

"I'll worry about them later, right now I got a meal to play with hehe." Jessica give her a wicked smile.

Jessica sends a few smaller tentacle to rub the Angela's nipples, cunt, and butt hole causing the B.O.W to gasp.

"Nooo stop!" Angela begged and panics.

"Oh come on we all know you siren B.O.W love getting sexually abused heh." Jessica laughs.

She shoves a tentacle into the B.O.W's cunt and ass causing Angela to groan and moan.

"Oh almost forgot about violating your mouth" Jessica said and shoves another tentacle in Angela's mouth.

Jessica starts putting more speed into her abuse, thrusting the tentacles more aggressively into Angela's mouth, pussy, and anus causing Angela to moan and groan even louder. Soon the B.O.W came and Jessica starts bringing her inside her mouth.

"...I'm sorry Sophia...I wasn't able to protect you nor avenge you but at least we'll be together now..." Angela thought to herself before Jessica closes her mouth.

"Hehehehe Now I should become all powerful after absorbing these two powerful B.O.W."

After a minute of waiting, Jessica still finds herself in the same huge body of flesh with no changes causing her to panic.

"Nooo why, why aren't I evolving!...Maybe hehe maybe I need to devour the others, yes the remaining humans or perhaps Jake, his body would surely cause me to evolve into a superior being!" Jessica thought as she rushes out of the lab.

"That was fun." Sherry smiles at Jake while she puts her cloths on.

"Yeah it was, let's do it again when we get out of this place." Jake replied, also putting on his cloths.

"We still gonna wait for the B.S.A.A to arrive." Sherry reminded him.

"That's right...and we should tell Angela and Sophia to leave this place now before the B.S.A.A gets here." Jake said.

"You go check up on them and I'll go find Moira." Sherry suggested.

"What about Ada and Emily?" Jake asked.

"Ada probably already left the place by now and once I get Moria, we'll go release Emily.. but only if she surrenders. If she's still hostile I'll hand her to the B.S.A.A. " Sherry said.

"And what if she escaped?" Jake asked.

"Than we got no choice but to put her down." Sherry answered.

A figure runs towards them and they quickly turned to see who it was.

"Hey there!" Moira greets them as she gets close.

"Moira, I was just about to go search for you, I didn't think you'll be back here so soon, thought you were still checking out the base." Sherry said.

"Ahhhh yeah I was but I kinda got bored so I came back here." Moira lied, making up a quick answer so that they wouldn't suspect that she was spying on them having sex earlier.

"Right..well then let's go interrogate that other B.O.W Emily to decide if she deserves to be free or not." Sherry tells her partner.

"I'll be heading back to the lab to check on those two B.O.W now" Jake said.

Suddenly all three of them paused as they felt a rumble. They looked towards the direction the rumbling was coming from as they felt it getting closer and closer.

"Oh fuck, what now?" Moira said nervously.

"Not sure but I got a very bad feeling about this." Sherry said.

"And here I thought we finally got rid of all the threats." jake said.

Jessica breaks through the wall as she emerges from it surprising the three humans.

"What the fuck is that?" Moira asked.

"Not sure but it's big and most likely hostile so be on your guard." Sherry said.

"Hehehehe you guys don't recognize me, that kinda hurts my feelings." Jessica laughs.

"What the fuck? You're Jessica?!" Moira said in surprise as she stares at the giant mass of flesh with tentacles sticking out in every direction.

"She got much bigger and much ugly at that too." Sherry said in disgust.

"You'll regret saying that when I put you in my body to devour you hahaha." Jessica said.

"Enough chit chat, what have you done with Angela and Sophia?!" Jake demanding a answer from her.

"Hehe take a wild guess little man." Jessica giggles.

"No you don't mean?!" Jake said as he realizes what might had happened.

"Hahahah I ate them both,mmmmmm two Advance Siren B.O.W in one meal, delicious." Jessica smiles.

"You fucking monster! I'll kill you!" Jake screams as he gets ready to fight the giant creature.

"Jake calm down, you won't be able to harm her with just your fist, we need to retreat and get some weapons first." Sherry said.

"Oh what's the matter boy, don't you wanna avenge your friend, I was hoping you'll come charging at me in anger so that it'll be able to easily grab and eat you hehe." Jessica taunts him.

"Hey ah there's plenty of dead second gen siren bodies lying around for you to eat so you really don't have to eat us." Moira nervously tries to reason with Jessica.

"But you see, eating dead people aren't tasty at all hehe I want a nice fresh body to devour and besides all three of you are special as you all bounded with your viruses so devouring you three would be very beneficial for me." Jessica said.

Jessica starts moving slowly towards them while they start taking steps back.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Jake asked.

"There's no plan, let's just run like hell." Moira panics.

"Wait we should split up and run in different directions, whoever she chases would try to distract her while the other two goes back to the weapon storage for weapons." Sherry said.

"Yeah yeah that's a great plan now I just hope she chooses to run after either one of you two instead of me." Moira panics.

"Alright on my mark...go!" Sherry said

The three split up and ran towards different hallways.

"Oh splitting up I see haha I do love a good cat and mouse chase." Jessica smiles.

The Jessica Monster took a few moments to decide which prey she'll go after.

"I think I'll go after that bitch Moira as she's the one that started ruining my plans in the first place." Jessica said as she heads towards Moira's direction.

"Damn I was hoping she'll follow me as I'm the fastest one here, guess I'll have to hurry to the weapon storage room quick then." Jake said as he looks back and doesn't see Jessica.

Moira kept running but turns around once she heard rumbling sounds coming from behind her. Moira sees Jessica breaking the wall into the hallway.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, you chose to follow me, fuck!" Moira panics.

"Just because I'm a monster now doesn't mean I haven't forgotten how you ruined my plans before, you'll be the first to get eaten so run, run you little bitch!." Jessica yells.

"Hey you don't wanna eat me, I have a really rare and bad disease in my body." Moira lies as she kept running.

"You are so funny thinking I'll care if you have a disease or not." Jessica laughs as she kept chasing her.

The Jessica Monster sends some of her larger tentacles at Moira which she was able to avoid causing the tentacles to hit the walls instead. Moira continues dodging Jessica's tentacles by ducking and jumping until she ran into a dead end.

"Oh fuck I'm screwed." Moira said as she sees the huge shadow on the wall in front of her, letting her know Jessica was just right behind her.

"Any last words you fucking whore." Jessica taunts her.

"Yeah I hope you choke on my body bitch." Moira said as she accepts death and doesn't seem to be showing fear anymore.

Moira closes her eyes as she remembers her adventure with Claire on the other island. While she was very scared throughout the event, she remember she finally confronted her fears when Alex Wesker's tower collapsed. And the same thing is happening now as she no longer fears the terror in front of her.

"What a surprise, I thought you'll be begging for mercy...still I'll see if you're still this brave when I start devouring you." Jessica said.

Suddenly Jessica felt a overwhelming pain as she starts screaming in agony.

"Noo my body is hurting...am I becoming unstable? Am I starting to have some negative side effects?!" Jessica thought to herself.

The Jessica Monster screams and thrashes around giving Moira hope as she starts looking around for a alternate escape. After some quick searching, she was able to find a vent on the side. She quickly opens it and climbed in.

Instead of heading to the weapon storage room like Jake. Sherry decided to head towards the room where Emily was held instead. She knows Jake being faster and having more stamina would get to the weapon room faster than her anyway.

"Here goes nothing, I hope I can convince Emily to help us..." Sherry thought as she wasn't sure.

Sherry enters the room and is shocked to see Ada spanking and molesting Emily. The agent had a collar on the B.O.W and is holding her by the leash.

"Oh my God, Ada what do you think you're doing?!" Sherry demanded a explanation.

"Isn't it obvious I just tamed a B.O.W," Ada smiles.

"Please let me rest Mistress..." Emily begged as she can't think and act right due to all the sexual abuse Ada did to her before.

"Oh no I'm not done with you yet you B.O.W slut." Ada said as she forces Emily to suck her strapon while holding onto her leash.

"...I don't know what kind of naughty things you did to her beforehand and I don't wanna know but there's a really bad situation going on right now." Sherry tells her.

"Let me guess, Angela and Sophia decided to show their true colors and betrays us. I knew it." Ada said.

"No! They're dead..." Sherry yells.

Ada stopped for a moment and looked at Sherry with a plain expression.

"So? Now we won't have to worry about what they'll do once they leave the island." Ada said.

"How can you be so cold?!" Sherry screams at her.

"And why can't I be cold, still I'm kinda curious to know what happened." Ada said.

"They...they were killed by Jessica, she's still very much alive and is even stronger and bigger than before." Sherry tells her.

"Then we have to do something." Ada said.

"Emily please help us or else Jessica is going to eat all of us." Sherry said.

Ada stops holding the leash and Emily just dropped to the floor and quietly moans as she rubs her own body slowly. Sherry looked at Ada in confusion.

"What's wrong with her?" Sherry asked.

"Heh as you know the Beauty virus makes them extremely horny so I just took advantage of that and did...things, lots of things to her before you came. I abused her so much that she can no longer think or act straight to the point where she even forgot that I took away her lover's life." Ada answered.

"Damn than we can't use her help in this state...just tie her up here again and let's get going." Sherry said.

"Nah let's just go now." Ada said and starts walking away with Sherry.

"So I guess Emily is cool with you now?" Sherry asked.

"Nope, once the arousing side effect is gone, she'll start thinking normally again which means she'll try to kill me." Ada said casually.

"What?! I thought you made a truce with her somehow, so we just gonna leave her untie back there, what happens if she tries going after you for revenge later?" Sherry said.

"Let her try." Ada said calmly.

"Geez Ada you work in mysterious ways." Sherry said as they continue heading towards the weapon storage.

Jake having reached the weapon storage room began looking through the weapons again, looking at any decent weapons he missed during the first time he was here.

"I'll make sure I avenge you Angela." He said as he takes a auto shotgun and a flamethrower along with some grenades.

Jake got out of the room and starts searching for the monster but he didn't have to search far as he quickly felt the floor shake letting him know Jessica is near.

"Sooner than I expected." He said and gets ready.

Jessica busted through the wall, appearing in front of him.

"Pity Moira got away but I'm glad I ran into you now because you are actually my main target...you see your body is the key to cause evolution on other viruses as seen with the C-Virus and B-Virus so devouring you would finally make me into something amazing." Jessica laughs.

"You're an monster and a crazy one too, you actually think devouring me is gonna save you from the disgusting abomination that you are now, the most it'll probably do is make you even bigger but you'll still be a huge ugly mass of flesh." Jake said.

"Hehehe we'll see once I eat you!" Jessica said as she starts moving forward.

Jake starts blasting her with his auto shotgun causing Jessica to let out a inhuman shriek of pain and move back a little. He quickly throws a grenade towards her causing her to let out another roar of pain. Jake starts reloading his shotgun while stepping back.

"You little fuck, you can't hope to possibly kill me with that puny gun of yours!" Jessica yells.

"I know I can't kill you with these weapons but causing you pain is good enough." Jake smiles at her.

"Die!" She screams and sends her tentacle towards him.

Jake dodges and shoots at the tentacles, damaging them and keeping them at bay at the same time. After running out of ammo again, he grabs his flamethrower from the back but got hit by one of the tentacle sending him on the floor. Jake looks up and sees Jessica closing in and grabbing him with a tentacle.

"Now I'm gonna eat you!" Jessica said.

"Hey eat this instead!" Moira yells.

She starts spraying at Jessica with a machinegun causing her to scream in pain and dropping Jake.

"You may be huge but your body is pretty squishy." Moira said.

Jessica sends a few tentacles towards Moira while she tries to avoid them.

"Shit!" Moira said as she runs out of ammo.

Jake throws two grenades at Jessica but she was able to smack them toward's his and Moira's direction.

"Shit watch out!" Moira warns him as the two grenades blows up near them causing them to roll on the floor and moan in pain.

"Now I got you two!" Jessica laughs and grabs both of them with her tentacles.

"Fuck where the hell is Sherry?!" Moira yells.

Jessica began to scream suddenly dropping both Moira and Jake.

"What?" Jake said.

A part on Jessica's massive body starts turning white and a slimy version of Angela popped out.

"Angela you're alive!" Jake said.

"Impossible! How are you still alive?! I ripped your body apart when I devoured you!" Jessica yells.

"I thought so too..I was always known to be able to create moth like parasites...but while I was inside you..I found out that I am an parasite myself so you devouring me allowed me to be a part of your body." Angela said.

"Nooooo you parasitical bitch! Get out of my body!" Jessica yells as she fights for control.

"...Jake I can't hold her for long, you must kill her before she fully regains control again. Fire is her weakness so burn her quickly!" Angela tells him.

"...I can't do that Angela, you'll die too." Jake replied.

"I'm already dead Jake...so just do it," Angela said.

"But Angela..." Jake said.

"Do it please! I can't hold her any longer." Angela begs him.

"I understand." Jake said with determination.

"Thank you for saving our asses so many times, we won't forget you!" Moira said.

Angela's slimy form starts sinking back into the mass of flesh as Jessica starts gaining back control.

"Time to roast this fucking bitch alive." Jake said as he grabs his flamethrower on the floor and aims at Jessica.

Jake lets out a stream of flame towards the Jessica monster causing her to roar in pain.

"This is for all the shit you done!" Jake yells as he moves the flamethrower's flames in multiple spots on Jessica's body.

Jessica roars loudly in agony and thrashes around and Jake soon runs out of fuel.

"Shit there's not enough fire to burn her alive." Jake said.

"Wait there were some incendiary grenades back in the weapons storage room, we'll need to go back." Moira said.

"Looks like we're late to the party." Ada said as she and Sherry came into the scene.

"You guys took all the remaining good weapons in the weapon storage when we were there so we only got pistols and incendiary grenades." Sherry said.

"Oh thank goodness you bought all those incendiary grenades" Moira said.

"what?" Sherry said.

"Her weakness is fire so let's all throw those incendiary nades at her!" Jake said.

"Nooo stop! Don't kill me!" Jessica begged while still burning and in pain.

"We would like to but you're just too hot for us." Sherry said as she and the others throws their incendiary grenades at Jessica.

Jessica let out a huge roar as her body began burning even more than before. The others watches until Jessica stops moving and stopped screaming.

"Hope she continues to burn in hell." Moira said as she looks at the still burning corpse.

"Well now that she's dead I guess we just gonna wait for the B.S.A.A to get here." Moira said.

"I suppose so." Sherry said.

"Jake, I'm sorry about what happened to Angela." Sherry said as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"No need, I'm sure Angela would rest easy knowing we managed to kill Jessica.

"I wish she was alive, she was a pretty good person...for a B.O.W at least." Moira said.

"Ada!"Emily said as she walks towards them.

"Oh shit." Moira said.

"I'll take care of her myself, remember I already injected her with the reverse syringe beforehand so she won't have her B.O.W ability and speed anymore." Ada said.

"I'm gonna make sure I beat you to death." Emily threatens her.

"Oh do you really think you can take me on?" Ada replied.

"Fuck you bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Emily said.

"Is that so cause you were really enjoying what I was doing to you before heh." Ada smiles.

"You witch! You took advantage of the beauty virus in me!" Emily yells and attacks Ada.

The two girls uses their arms and legs to attack each other while dodging and parrying at the same time. Both seem evenly matched until Ada managed to get the upper hand and knocked Emily down.

"Not bad, using your acrobatics skills in combat is pretty nice but you still lack actual combat experiences." Ada said.

"Shut up!" Emily yells and got back up, charging at Ada.

Emily tries kicking her but Ada quickly grabs her leg and elbow her on the cheek stunning her before sending a upper kick directly on her chin, sending the B.O.W flying backwards and dropping out cold on the floor.

"I see...so you left Emily untie before cause you purposely want her to attack you afterwards." Sherry said.

"Exactly, I wanted a fair fight with her without her being able to use her B.O.W abilities. but she proved to be a disappointment sadly." Ada said.

Ada takes out a pistol and points it at Emily's head.

"Time to kill the last living elite Siren B.O.W." Ada said as she gets ready to fire.,

"No...no more killing." Jake said as he grabs Ada's gun.

Ada and Jake stares at each other for a bit.

"Hmph very well, I don't really care if she lives or dies anyway..besides I'll rather leave before they arrive." Ada said and she walks away.

"They?" Moira said.

They all suddenly hear a lot of footsteps coming towards them.

"More sirens or perhaps more of Jessica's minions?" Moira said.

A bunch of B.S.A.A soldiers rushes into the scene.

"Oh wow you guys are here earlier than expected." Moira said.

"Well my sister urged me to come faster so my company rushed here before the other B.S.A.A company." One of the B.S.A.A member said.

"That voice? You're Chris!" Sherry said.

"You got that right." Chris said as he takes off his helmet.

"So you're Claire's brother, you really are as muscular as they say." Moira said as she stars at him.

"Looks like you guys went through hell in this place." Chris said.

"You have no idea," Moira said.

"I'll catch you later Sherry." Jake said as he walks away.

"Looks like he's still a bit angry at me." Chris said.

"He'll get over it...eventually." Sherry replied.

"Well Sherry what do you say, dinner at my house? You can finally meet my family." Moira asked Sherry.

"I'm up for anything really, just glad we're done with the siren threat." Sherry replied as she and Moria starts leaving the facility.


End file.
